Pride and Prejudice
by Stormy1180
Summary: Bella and her mother move to Forks. Bella's falls into the "freak" crowd at school and she noticed a boy who is in the "popular" group. Rated M for very stronge language, violence, and lemons. Lame summary read the 1st chapter to get a better feel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK so new story. I think I am going to be working on this and Slaughter House Five for right now and go back to War and Peace later, I have kind of hit a brain fart there. OK so basic idea. Bella and her mother, who is a stripper, just moved to Forks. Bella becomes friends with the "freaks" of the school and is tortured by the "cool" kids because of her mother's job. Can the social classes of the school keep away love? Rated M for language, lemons, and crazy situations. OOC, Lemons, All Human. OK so let me know what you think. This idea worked its way into my head while I was at work.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

I had just brought the last of my boxes into my poor excuse of a room. I have seen prison cells that are bigger then this room, and yes I have seen prison cells at the age of 17. I started up unload my boxes and try and create a feeling of home in this rainy state.

"How are things coming Bella?"

"Fine Renee. Are you off to a fun night at work?"

"Well Bella someone had to put food on the table. I do not see you working?"

"We just moved here. If you did not uproot me AGAIN from Florida then I would still have a job."

"Florida was not good for us Bella you know that."

"No Florida was not good for YOU because YOU got cough hooking, AGAIN. God Renee I should not have to bail you out of jail for that shit."

"My name is Mom you know."

"You have not been a MOM in years so just go to work and I will see you whenever. Thanks again for the AWSOME childhood memories."

"Fucking CUNT," my mother screamed and slammed my door shut. Well we are off to an awesome start in Forks, Washington. I can not wait to see what else this place has in store for me.

I studied the room trying to decide where I wanted to put everything. My full size bed was in the corner with my small night stand next to it. On the other side of the room was a small desk followed by two large book cases that I needed to fill up with my packed away books. I had two dressers and a TV on the other wall with a small closet.

After three hours of setting up my room and trying to make this place seem like home I passed out in my bed. Tomorrow was going to be my first day of school so I wanted to be well rested.

I heard laughter and the crashing of boxes at 4 AM. I guess my mother is done work. I got up and opened my door. I saw my mother sitting on the floor of the kitchen laughing her ass off. I looked around to make sure there were no men with her and there weren't so I went to go and help her up.

"Did you drive like this?"

"How else am I to get home Bella?"

"Cabs work. You know if you get another DUI you are loosing your license for good."

"Are you trying to kill my buzz Bella because it is totally working?"

I grabbed Renee from under the arm pits and pulled her up. Once she was standing up I walked her to her room and placed her on the bed. "I am going back to sleep I have to go to school. You should do the same. I am going to need money for food shopping and lunch so give me all the money you made tonight," I said to Renee holding out my hand.

She handed me a wade of money. I counted it all out twice, 300, I gave her 100 for her to use this week on whatever she wanted. The rest of the money would go to food and bills. I have been paying the bills since I was in the 2nd grade and learned how to add, subtract, multiply, and divide.

"You are such a good daughter Bella," Renee mumbled as she passed out on the bed.

I got to sleep another hour before I had to get up for school. I crawled into my bed and dreamed about living in a world where I did not have to deal with Renee. Once I got into my perfect dream house I was awoken by a loud buzzing sound. I reached my hand out and smacked the alarm clock.

I rolled out of bed and went in the bathroom. It was still gross and dingy looking. I needed to clean this place when I was done school today. I also needed to look for a job because I had been saving up for years for moving out when I turned 18. I was about a year away. I had just turned 17 last month.

When I was done my shower I went into the kitchen to get the coffee brewing for me. I went into my bed room and grabbed some clothes. I decided on a pair of tight blue jeans and an old Rainbow Brite shirt I bough three years ago. I grabbed a black front zipper hoodie that I had and threw my book bag over my shoulder.

I filled my reusable mug with black coffee and was on my way off to school. It was about 5 blocks from my apartment so walking was no big deal to me. It was not raining but it was cloudy. I was going to need to get use to this or I was going to have a sever case of seasonal depression. I saw cars filled with kids going in the direction I was walking so I knew I was heading the right way.

The cars were all very new and very expensive. Well it was good to know that I was going to totally stand out here. I was hoping since this is a small town I would fit in better, but no such luck. I turned into the parking lot and walked to the first building that had a sign which read OFFICE. That was a good place to start.

I had called up the school three days ago to let them know that I was transferring. I walked into the small and warm building. I talked to the little old lady at the front desk, "Hello my name is Isabella Swan I just transferred here from Florida."

"Swan? Dear are you Charlie's daughter?"

"Not that I know of, who is that?"

"The police chief. Here I found your papers," the little lady handed me my packet of papers I would need and asked me to bring back the one paper signed by the end of the day. I smiled and left the little building.

The parking lot was full when I was leaving the building. I went to find my homeroom for the year. The comment the little woman made about me being this Charlie's daughter was weird. I guess I have the same name as this guy. I would probably meet him, with all the trouble my mother gets into.

I went into my homeroom and got the teacher to sign the paper. I sat down at a desk and opened up the school given planner and looked at how long the school day way. As I started to look over my schedule I heard someone clear their throat over me. I looked up and saw a girl with spiky black hair.

"That is MY seat," she told me with a soprano voice.

"Oh I am sorry it is my first day," I said and got up to sit next to some tall tan boy. He was cute with the face of a 20 year old man.

"Hey do not pay any attention to Alice is must be on her rag," the tan boy said, screaming at the end. "My name is Jacob Black, you must be Isabella Swan."

"Just Bella," I softly told him.

"OK Just Bella let me see what classes you have," he said and stole my paper.

"Well lucky for you we have four classes together and lunch," he informed me flashing a wonderful set of pure white teeth.

Jacob was a very attentive boy the more I looked at him. You could tell how tall he was by just sitting down, easily over 6 foot. He had long glossy ink black hair which was pulled back with a rubber band. His arms were the size of my head and his skin was a wonderful shade of tan.

"Well I guess that is a good thing," I said with a batting of my eyes.

"Everyone eats lunch at the same time so I will show you my group of friends you look like the kind of person who would fit in with us."

"Thank you so much. Do we have first period together?"

"No but we are in rooms next to each other so I will show you how to get there."

It was easy talking to Jacob. I had never been able to make a friend this easy at any of my other 6 schools. The bell rang and I was up on my feet. Jacob took my arm and hooked it in his and we were off down the hall. I knew there was a ton of people staring at me because I was the new kid but I tried to brush it off.

Jake was talking about his friend Jasper when I spotted a student with bronze hair. I had never seen someone with that color hair. After a few seconds I was able to see his face. I almost stopped dead in my tracks. He was stunning. He had pale skin, high cheek bones, messy hair, and bright green eyes.

"Who is that?" I asked Jacob.

"Oh, that is Edward. He runs the school. He is the quarterback of the football team, class president, valedictorian, and a 100% dick."

"Oh he is THAT guy." I knew guys like him in every school I had been in. He was the person I was to steer clear of if I did not want my last year of school to be total hell.

"OK well this is your classroom. The guy over there with the shaggy blond hair is Jasper he is cool, sit with him. When you are done wait for me we have history together next," Jake told me pointing to the guy and he waved.

"Thanks," I told him and walked into the room. I sat down where I was told and smiled at the boy named Jasper.

"Howdy," he said offering his hand with a very noticeable southern accent.

"Hi, Bella," I told him shaking his hand.

"Jasper, but I guess Jacob already told you that."

"Yep," I finally noticed what Jasper was wearing, all black. I though it was a little weird but I just let it go. "So how is this class?" I asked Jasper.

Before he could answer I heard my name being called. I looked up and saw the teacher looking at me. I forgot to check in with him. I went to the front of the room and gave him my paper to sign. He told me to return to my seat.

My face was all red when I sat down. I hated being called out on the spot. I heard two people laughing I looked over and saw the girl Alice from this morning and a tall blond. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Jasper who gave me a smile. I smiled back at him.

I hated math so the first class of the ay just dragged on. I was happy to finally hear the bell ring. Jasper walked with me to the door. Standing in the door jam was Jacob waiting for me. I smiled at his face. There was just something about him which made me feel safe and happy.

"So how was your official first class at Forks High?"

"Well it was long," I admitted. I felt Jake put an arm around my shoulder but I let it go because he seemed like a good person.

"Well history is going to be a lot more fun because I am there," he told me flashing his pearly whites.

"You know I think you might be able to blind a person with those ultra white teeth. Is your dad a dentist?"

Jacob and Jasper both started laughing. "I get that all the time, and the answer is no."

We left the one building and walked down two more building to a larger one. Jacob held the door open for me and I walked into the warm building. Jacob led me over to the second door on the right and again he held the door open.

"So since it is still early in the year we are just starting to talk about World War I. If you need help catching up let me know," Jacob said with a wink.

"We covered WWI when I was a junior, but thanks."

Jake smiled and took his seat. I went to the professor who was a very young and beautiful looking woman. She signed my paper and instructed me what seat to take. I was given the desk in the back left hand corner of the classroom. I started to skim threw the book trying to see what we would be leaving. In Florida we covered U.S. History our sophomore and junior years of school. Our senior year was used to talk about current events and like the last 20 years. **(A/N: I have no idea if that is true, so don't get mad if you are from Florida and I am wrong.)**

The bell rang and the final student came into the classroom. It was the boy Edward from this morning. He took a seat right next to me. He looked over to where I was sitting and skimmed me up and down then faced front.

As much as I tried to advert my eyes from him it was impossible. He was handsome. He was beyond handsome. I was not able to find a weird which described his looks. About half way threw the class he turned to look at me. Being the dumb ass that I am I gave him this goofy smile. His eyes widened and he turned his head to stifle a laugh. Well there goes any chance of dating him, good job Bella.

When class was over I quickly grabbed all of my stuff and tried to run over to Jacob where I knew it would be safe. Well as I walked up the isle I tripped over my foot and fell face first into the floor. My face went bright red and I heard a guttural laugh. I looked over to see Edward standing with a very large guy with short curly dark hair. They were both pointing and laughing together.

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me. I was lifted from lying on the floor to a standing position. Jake was at my side helping me out. "Do not worry about them, they are just dicks."

"Thanks that makes me feel a little bit better," I lied and left the classroom with Jacob. Jake and I had the next two classes together. He tried to let me know what we were doing in the classes, but it was easy to pick up. Since it was mid October most schools had not gotten a lot of work done. After Spanish it was time to eat lunch. I was hungry since I did not have much for breakfast.

We walked into the crowed lunch room together. Jake kept a hand on my lower back and led me over to the lunch line. "So do you play sports or want to join any clubs?"

"I am not the sports or clubs kinds of girl."

"Well that is good to know. My friends and I are not into them either."

"So am I going to meet more of these friends?"

"Yep there are just a few more members of our group, and then you will know everyone."

I grabbed a slice of pizza and a can of soda. When I went to go and pay Jake insisted. After we argued for a few seconds I finally gave in. It seemed like I was not going to win that one. He pointed me to the table that I should go and sit at.

"Hey everyone this is Bella, Bella this is the crew," Jake said sitting down and motioned for me to sit next to him.

I looked at the tan girl who was sitting there. She rolled her eyes and me and slid down. I smiled and thanked her. She muttered something that I missed.

"Chill out Leah," Jake said to her. OK her name was Leah.

"Hi I an Angela," a girl with Lisa Loeb glasses and long brown hair said.

"Hi," I responded.

I was reintroduced to the few people I had met that day, Jasper, Rosalie, and Quil. I also got to know a few new people like, Angela, Leah, Embry, and Garrett. All of them seemed very nice, except Leah, she disliked me right away. I started to see what group of people I was placing myself into "the freak" was the best way to describe them. All of them seemed to beat to their own drum and did not like the sports kids.

I had never placed myself into a group in my old schools. I always found one friend and suck with them. Here I was openly welcomed into a group which was nice. I knew people would have my back if it was needed.

"UGH, do you think that they can spend lunch eating like normal people and not dry humping," I heard Rosalie hiss. Everyone called her Rose so I was going to stick with that.

"Well Rose that is how they work, you should know that. They can not form meaningful relationships, so they just fuck instead," Jasper told his twin sister. When you looked at them you could defiantly tell that they were related.

I looked over to the table that they were talking about. I saw Edward with a girl who had long strawberry blond hair. Then there was the big guy who laughed at me with a blond. Also Alice was over there talking to two different guys. I did not know any of the other kids there.

"I heard that Alice and Edward got cough making out in the hall ways," Leah said.

Everyone turned to look at her. A lot of their faces dropped. Finally Jake spoke up, "They are brother and sister."

"Well that is what Jessica told me."

"Jessica said that because Edward keeps on denying her. When is she going to learn that a band geek can not date someone who is on the football team?"

"Why is that?" I asked.

"It's just the unwritten rules of the schools social status. I mean over there at that table is the basic "popular crowd" then over there is the "geeks" and we are the "freaks." There is tons of little splinter cells among the groups, but that is the basic break down. It is very unlikely and looked down on if you date outside of your group."

I nodded my head understanding what he was saying. Since I was never really in a "click" before I did not know the rules of them. I looked across the room at Edward who was looking at me. I felt my face turn red and I looked away. There was no way for us to date because we are from two different social standings.

The bell rang and lunch was over. Jake took my trash and threw it away for me. I smiled at what a gentlemen he was. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders again and showed me to my biology class. We did not have that class together, but we did have gym together which was the last class of the day.

I went and got my paper signed which was a repetitive event of the day. The teacher showed me to my desk and I sat at the lab table alone. It was nice to finally be alone because I was on an overload over everyone that I had met today. I started to write down a list of things that I was going to need to do when school was over.

When the bell rang I slipped the piece of paper under my notebook and saw the last person come into the classroom.

"Late again Mr. Cullen?"

"It will not happen again," the beautiful boy said.

"That is right. You will be meeting me in detention to ensure that. I am pretty sure that I can talk to your coach and let him know."

"Whatever you want Mr. Banner," the handsome boy said and sat down next to me.

"You're the new girl, right?" he asked me while staring at me with his large green eyes.

I nodded my head not wanting to get in trouble.

"You can talk, Mr. Banner will not yell at you."

I looked at him quickly then back up front.

Edward ripped a paper loudly from his notebook and scribbled something down and then passed it to me. My eyes read over the paper.

So I saw you hanging out with the freaks, not a good group.

I looked over at him and rolled my eyes. He took the paper back and wrote.

I could get you in with my group if you wanted your hot enough.

I laughed at his lame comment. He wrote again.

Well you do not have to be a bitch you know.

I turned to him and smacked him right across his face. You could hear the crack of his skin under my hand through out the whole classroom. Everyone turned to face us. Edward sat there and held his hand to his face. I turned and faced front acting like nothing happened.

Edward grabbed the paper and faced front. I did not know what I was more upset about, the fact that he called me a bitch, or the fact that he had insulted my new friends. I sat in the seat and mentally got madder and madder as the dumb teacher kept on nagging on and on about cell reproduction. I had learned this lesson about seven other times, if these kids do not know these already then they are too dumb to function in society.

When I bell rang signaling class was done I grabbed my books trying to make it to the door before the angry Edward was going to say something. All during class he kept on looking over at me with evil eyes. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist.

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you Edward."

"You can not think that you are going to smack me and then act like it never happened."

"You called me a bitch because I did not want to be your personal charity case. What do we really need to talk about?"

"OK that was wrong of me. I am sorry I called you a bitch. Can we please talk?"

"No I am done here," I told him and roughly pulled my wrist away from him. Edward's hand let go and I stormed out of the classroom. I saw Jacob standing there waiting for me. I smiled at the copper colored man and let him lead me over to my next class.

I did not have to change for gym since it was my first day and I was glad. I was not given my mother hand eye coordination. I normally fell all over the place instead of staying upright. I watched Jake and some of the other people I had meet during the day run around playing volleyball. When they were done Jake came over and sat with me on the bleacher.

"So what was up with you and Edward?"

"Nothing at all."

"He looked pretty pissed Bella," Jake said sounding concerned.

"Do not worry about it Jake, I am fine."

"Do you have plans for after school?"

"I just needed to swing by like a Wal-Mart or something like that."

"Well the closest one is about an hour away and I do not think that you wanna walk there. I will take you."

"I do not want to inconvenience you Jake."

"It would be my pleasure, plus my dad would be happy if I bough some stuff."

"OK. Thank you."

"Come on lets get out of here. Do you need to go to your locker?"

"No."

Jake put an arm around my shoulder and we were off to the parking lot. I did not know what kind of car that he had. I saw our lunch table standing out three cars in the parking lot. The girl Leah who was kind of stand offish was leaning against an older red car.

"Leah off the car," Jake called to her.

"Oh come on Jake, don't be a jerk just cause Bella's here."

"You know you are not allowed to sit on my car, its one of the rules, plus Bella and I are going out."

"Where you going?" Angela asked him.

"Wal-Mart."

"I wanna go!" the twins both called at the same time.

"OK well lets all get in the cars and go. I gotta swing by my house to pick up the list from my Dad."

Everyone started to climb into cars. Leah was standing at the front door of Jake's car. Jake got her a look and said, "In the back Leah."

"No its my spot. I am not giving it up for Bella."

"Jake I do not mind, its fine really."

Jake made an annoyed sound but let Leah win. I climbed into the back seat and I looked out my window. I saw Edward leaning against a silver car of his looking over at me with hatred in his eyes. His sister came up to him and said something. He spoke to her but never took his eyes off of me. Alice looked at me as we now drove past them.

"Where do you live Bella?" Jake asked me and knocked me out of Edward's green eye gaze.

"Um over in the Forks Apartments."

"Oh, OK. I know where they are."

I head Leah laugh and I saw Jake hit her. I know lived in a crappy apartment but I did not need to be laughed at because of it.

"Yeah Leah, if you think that funny then guess what my mom does for a living," I spat at her.

"What's that Bella?" Leah asked,

"She is a stripper and part time hooker, fun huh?"

The car was silent. I saw Jake look threw the review mirror with sadness in his eyes. There were the pity eyes that I get once people find out what my mom does. "Leah isn't that funny? I mean me living in crappy apartments is funny."

"I am sorry," Jake whispered.

"Well it was going to be figured out eventually so better from my mouth then another."

The car was silent. I was glad that I got Leah to shut up. I was a little mad at myself for telling so much so soon. I mean it would have eventually come out because well, high school boys go to strip clubs all the time. I did not want to deal with when people finally started to find out. When we pulled into the WalMart I let myself out and acted like nothing had happened.

I saw the twins getting out of their car with Angela. The other car was filled with a bunch of the guys who I had been making friends with. They all piled out and Angela came to talk to me. She was really sweet and quite. Jake stood on my other side and put an arm around me.

"Jake its fine OK. Lets ignore what happened and just go shopping," I said putting a fake smile on.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's mom is a stripper," Leah said.

"What?" Rosalie screamed.

"LEAH!" Jake yelled.

"What she told us I figured she wanted everyone to know now," Leah said and walked off.

"Wow we missed a lot," Quil said to one of the other boys.

I rolled my eyes and followed in Leah's foot steps to just get inside the building. Hopefully this conversation would just end. I grabbed a cart and placed my purse in there. Angela came up with me.

"You OK?"

"Yeah I am OK. So what do you need?"

"Nothing much. I am more or less just coming for the fun of it. What do you need?"

"Everything we just moved and since we only have one car between us, we pack light. It is my job to buy the stuff we need."

"That is really sad. Have you though about getting emancipated?"

"Too much money, its just easier for me to wait out the last year."

"OK well this is cleaning stuff so you wanna start with that Bella?"

"Sounds awesome."

Angela and I went around the store to grab everything that you would need. It was nice having someone else to remind you of things that you forget about. Jake came with us for a little but he then went to cause a reckless with the rest of the guys.

"So what is your family like?" I asked Angela.

"Oh they are pretty normal, stay at home mom, working dad and twin brothers."

"I always wanted a sibling, but I am kind of glad that I never got one then I would have to take care of them."

Before Angela could talk again I heard my cell ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Renee; well this was going to be fun. "Hello?" I asked after hitting the green button.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Out buying the stuff we need for the house."

"Well a phone call would have been nice Bella, what if I was going to cook dinner?"

"You have not cooked dinner in three years."

"I am sick of your smart ass answers."

"Well I am sick of your job. Is this conversation done I am with people?"

"Whatever brat. I will be home late."

"Like always," I said and hung up the phone.

I smiled at Angela and acted like that was a normal conversation. Two hours and almost four hundred dollars later I had everything that we were going to need for awhile. Jake asked Leah to drive with the twins because I had so much stuff I needed room in the trunk. I knew they were going to talk about me in their car and I did not care.

Jake started up his car and we pulled onto the main road. "I am sorry she was such a bitch."

"Most girlfriends get mad when their boyfriend pays too much attention to another girl."

"Jake laughed, "We are not a couple. She wants to be, but it never seemed right to me. She is like a sister if anything."

"Oh, so you're single?"

"Yep."

"Good to know," I joked and looked out the window.

"So do you and your mother get along at least?"

"No, not at all. She does not seem to know her age."

"Well how about your father?"

"I have never met the man. My mom is from Nevada, Vegas. Well she started stripping at 17. She married one of her customers during a drunken stupor. Well after a week the guy left and it turned out she was pregnant. She got the divorce papers from the guy a year later. Since then we have moved around several times because she keeps on getting in trouble. She kept the guys last name because she though it would be best for me, plus Swan is an awesome stripper last name."

"WOW," was Jake's only response.

"Yep, my life is awesome."

Jake reached his one hand over and placed it on top of mine. "I promise to try and make things better."

"Thank you Jake."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OK real quick, this is a Bella Edward story, just a little Bella Jake in the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK so feelings on the new story? I like and I will be keeping it up. Slaughter House Five is going to be my primary story until I am done with that then this will become the primary. I will try and update about one a week. OK well on with chapter 2. Member Mrs. Meyers owns Twilight, not me. Oh this whole story will be BPOV.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I got home after six and I did not mind. I was happy to have the whole house to myself. I put all of the food away before anything. I did not buy too much food, that would be tomorrow, I just bough some stuff that we would need. Then it was time to tackle the bathroom. That took me over an hour to clean so that it did not look like it was from the slums of New York. Then I went to the kitchen and cleaned that up. That was another hour. Then the living room area which did not take too long because it was small.

The whole night I was listening to the iPod I bought myself for Christmas last year. I had a wide range of music that I had been able to put on there, mostly from borrowing CDs from friends and put on my little crappy laptop I bough when I went into high school out of necessity.

I got to bed around midnight and I went into a deep sleep. I was thankful for the nights sleep because I did not know what tomorrow would hold for me. Since I had told my friends my mother's job I did not know if they would tell everyone else. At around 4 in the morning there was a loud banging on the front door. I moaned and threw myself from the bed to go to the door.

I looked threw the peep whole and saw my mother was a tall man in a uniform. There was no way that she got busted already. I was not moving. I opened the door and said, "Hello?"

At the door stood a tall man with a slightly receding hairline. He had a thick mustache which was the signature cop mustache. "Does she belong to you?"

"It depends, what's going on?"

"She was aimlessly walking around the town screaming for someone to pick her up and drive her home. I picked her up and she told me this address. She is pretty wasted."

"Yeah she is my mother, thanks," I looked down at his name tag and it read Swan. "Officer Swan."

"That is Chief, Miss. Next time keep her on a shorter leash."

"Thanks," I told the man and pulled my mother into the house. I was surprised that she was so quite the whole time. Once I closed the door she opened her mouth.

"How would you feel about moving again?"

"Not a chance in Hell."

"But I think it would be best…"

"Renee the answer is NO. Now give me your money and go to bed."

Renee handed me a wade of money. She went into her room and I counted it out. A little under 400, not bad. I went back to my room and passed out for another few hours.

I woke up and went though the normal morning routine. I was out the door when I saw a police car pull up to the apartments. I did not want to deal with this again. I also saw Jake's car sitting there. I walked down the steps and bumped into the man from last night.

"Sorry Chief Swan," I said looking up at the man. Last night I had not noticed how familiar his face looked. He had a face that it seemed like I had seen a thousand times before. He had a soft smile when he looked at me.

"Good morning Miss. I never got your name last night, what is it?"

"Isabella Swan, Sir."

"Oh, well Isabella is your father home I wanted to have a talk with him."

I giggled, "It's Bella and I am the closest thing to an adult in that house."

"Oh, where is your father?"

"I never met him."

"Oh, well, your mother left her wallet in my car last night and I wanted to bring it back."

"Thank you Chief, I will give it to her tonight when I get home."

"No problem, so since you are new in town is there anything you need to know, or help with?"

"Not really Sir," I told him, this was becoming a weird conversation.

"OK well if you need any kind of help in this town you let me know, I am always willing to help out newcomers," the officer said tipping his hat and going back to this car. I stood there looking at the man until he pulled out of the parking lot. I was missing something.

I looked over and saw Jake getting out of his car. I smiled at the familiar face and walked over to him. "Morning."

"Morning, I figured you might want a ride to school instead of walking there. I didn't know if you knew, but it rains here more then it doesn't."

"Yes I was told about Washington. Thank you very much. Well I guess we better hurry up if we don't wanna be late."

Jake nodded and opened up the passenger side door for me. I smiled at the boy and slide into the seat easily. It was not raining yet so I had the window rolled down to try and enjoy the fresh air. We did not talk on the ride there but it was comfortable for us, well it was for me.

When we got to school it had just started to rain. Jake had taken an umbrella out of his back seat and gave it to me. "Take it I don't want you to get wet."

"It's OK Jake I really don't care."

Jake looked over at me with puppy dog eyes and I grabbed the umbrella from him. He smiled and I held out an arm for him to come under with me. He slid in next to me and I smiled at him.

I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked over and saw Edward looking at us. He was looking at me with those intense green eyes. They did not look hard like yesterday. Today they were soft and welcoming. I shook my head and faced forward so I would not trip on anything.

Homeroom I knew where to sit. I did not want to have another run in with that rude girl Alice again. I looked over and I saw her looking at me. Not looking but more or less inspecting me. She was wearing a very short jean skirt with a very revealing black t-shirt on. Once she noticed that I was looking at her like she was looking at me we both turned away from each other.

"So Bella, are you all about school sprit?" Jake asked me staying close. I noticed a few of my new friends in my homeroom. Jasper was with us along with his sister Rosalie. She gave me a warm smile.

"I have never been at a school long enough to get any."

"Well good then you can experience a Forks High prep rally today."

"What is the prep rally for?"

"Well we have a big game tonight. You see the school is trying to have a perfect season and tonight we are playing the hardest team in the league."

"I did not figure you guys to be big pep rally people."

"Oh we aren't, we kind of hate the school, we go to support Rosie here," Jake said elbowing her.

"What does she do?"

Rose's face went red and then she whispered, "I am a cheer leader."

My mouth dropped. I looked at the beautiful blonde. She was very tall and even skinner. She had long flowing blonde hair and perfect pale skin. Her eyes were a wonderful color blue, like her brother, which you could see from across the room. The thing was Rose did not dress like the other cheerleaders. In fact she dressed more like me. She wore tattered jeans and non designer t-shirts.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I was a cheer leader my whole life, actually I use to be really good friends with Alice over there. Then shit hit the fan. She wanted me to quite the team, so in spite of that, I stayed on. Plus I am one of the best cheerleaders we have."

"Oh, OK well I guess that makes sense."

She gave me a weak smile and the bell rang. "Hey Bella we have first period together," Rosalie told me.

"Oh that's cool."

There was a large group of people waiting outside of the door for us. I spotted Angela and gave her a large welcoming smile. She came and stood next to me. We all started to talk and walk at the same time. There was so much going on at once that I could not focus. Everyone was all kinds of excited about the pep rally that was going to be going on later. We got to miss our last class so I was excited.

I got into my classroom with Rose and she talked with me at my desk till the bell rang. She was trying to explain how it was not THAT bad to be a cheerleader. I told her she did not have to defend herself to me. She smiled. I felt so bad for her. It seemed like something had happened to her which forced her into the situation that she was in. She was stunning enough and seemed to have the attitude of one of the populars. It must have been really bad if she was banished from her group of friends.

The final bell rang and it was time for class. Edward came in late, which seemed to be normal for him and he looked over at me. He gave me a smile. It was stunning. His teeth were white, not as white as Jake's, but nice. He had full lips which where a wonderful shade of pink that matched his pale skin nicely. As soon as he smiled at me, he faced front. He seemed different today. Maybe he knew what he had done yesterday was wrong. I mean I also did put him in his place. I slap in the face in front of a classroom of students would change most people's attitude.

The rest of the day went a lot like yesterday. I talked to everyone at lunch and watched Edward's table more then I would like to admit. I found out that he was dating the red head that sat with him. She kept on looking over at me wit evil eyes so I tried to blow her off, this seemed to fuel her fire even more. Biology with Edward was painless because it was a movie. The weird thing was that during the movie it seemed that our arms just kept on getting closer and closer to each other. At one point I though I felt his fingers run along my elbow. When I looked down to see what it was, there was nothing there. I looked into his green eyes but could not find an answer.

My new friends meet out side of the gym so that we could all sit together. Angela was there first. "So the word about your mom has kind of spread around school already," she told me in a quite ton.

I shrugged, "It was gonna get out no matter what I did. Do not worry about it. The best is to ignore people."

"OK well I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"No prob. Hey I do have a question though."

"Sure what's up?"

"It's about the police chief. Can we maybe talk after school?"

"Sure sounds good. Let me tell you though there isn't much to Chief Swan."

I smiled and nodded. Jake came over and put an arm around me. I looked up at him and felt happy. He was the first guy I had actually felt comfortable with. It seemed like we were two pieces meant to click together. A few moments later everyone else was standing there with us, minus Rose. We all walked in together and I was shocked. This school took their sports seriously. The gym was fully decked out in the schools colors, gold and blue. There was a mascot, shouting cheerleaders, streamers, and anything else that you could think of.

Jake led me over to an open section of seats. It was in the middle of the mass of people standing and making all kinds of noise. I sat between Jake and Angela. I saw someone new standing with Leah. I tapped Angela on the shoulder and asked who he was. She looked over and said, "That's Seth, Leah's brother. He was suspended, today was his first day back, but he got in trouble before he was able to get to lunch."

I looked down at the boy who looked exactly like Leah but with shorter hair. They both had the same tan skin as Jake and the same silky black hair. It has been taking all of my strength the past two days now to not go and run my fingers though Jake's hair. It looked so soft and I just wanted to feel it.

There was a man now talking trying to get everyone attention. I looked to the front now and I saw the green eyes that had been following me all day. He was sitting with all of the other football players in the center of the gym. To his right was the large man who had laughed at me the other day, Emmett I was told today. I was told that he played halfback and was one of the best in the state.

The principal started to talk about what an amazing season the boys were already having. He then talked about how he hoped that everyone would be at the game tonight, which Jake has just asked me to go to with him. Then it was time to let the boys talk.

First the cheerleaders did another two cheers. I saw Rose, and she was amazing. She was on top of her game. She kept on throwing eye daggers at the little pixie girl, Alice. I did giggle twice when I saw that Rose had to use pom poms. Angela gave me a questioning look and I explained it to her. She giggled too. The next thirty minutes or so was the team talking about their plans for the rest of the season. Most of the speeches where, "We are gonna get out there and kick some ass!" followed by a loud round of applause. To me it seemed like something that you would see on a TV show. I had been to other pep rallies at my schools, but it was never like this. These people where really into it.

When it was over Jake turned to me, "Wanna hang out before the game?" he asked.

"Actually I asked Angela to hang out for a little, girl stuff. If you want we can all go and eat before the game?"

"OK that's fine. How about we all meet at Chicago Rus Pizza?"

"OK, I am sure Angela knows where that is."

"Yeah that is our normal place. I will see you around 5?"

"Five sounds perfect. I will see you then."

Angela and I walked away from the group and I was excited to try and get some info from not only on Chief Swan but also on everyone else. Angela did not have a car so we were going to hoof it. It had stopped raining during the pep rally so that was nice. Angela was leading the way some where.

"So where are we off to?" I asked.

"Coffee. That is always the best place to go and talk, plus I just do not feel like going home," Angela said as I saw the main street come into view.

"Sounds great. So how are things with you?"

"Oh they are good, I guess," she said sounded sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nuttin, just guy stuff."

"Well what's wrong, maybe I can help," I asked hugging myself. It was getting cold out.

"Well you know that guy, Ben, he is in bio with us. Well I kind of like him, a lot."

"Well what is wrong with that?"

Angela shrugged, "Well he is not in our group, and I don't think he even knows who I am."

"What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"Well I am kind of a wallflower Bella."

"I don't think so at all. I mean the first thing I noticed about you was the awesome glasses. They are really cool and no one else has them. They make you stand out. Also you have an awesome sense of style. It is very unique," I told her looking down at her strait cut jeans with the pair of zebra flats. She also had on a white long sleeve short on with a black vest over top. Angela's long brown hair was pulled back into a crazy looking bun that no one could miss if they tried.

"Well I guess that is kind of true. I don't know. I am just so self conscious."

"Well how about we invite him to sit with us tonight at the game if we see him. Maybe you two can strike up some kind of conversation there. I mean you can talk about the game or anything else."

I saw Angela's eyes light up, "That is a perfect idea, and he is always at the games! Oh Bella I am so excited now."

Angela opened the door to a little shop with just a few seats inside. As we walked in I was slapped in the face with the smell of coffee. There were only about four other people in there, on laptops working mostly. We both ordered coffees, mine was black and went to go and sit down. Angela gave me a big smile and said, "So what do you want to know about and about whom, I can tell you everything."

"OK let's start with the police chief."

Angela took in a deep breath and said, "Well he is married and has no children of his own. He is a step father to both Seth and Leah. Seth has been really testing him because he is at that rebellious phase in his life and is bitter because his father passed away about five years ago now. Leah is more accepting but she still misses her father, a lot. Charlie is a great man though. He helps out where and whenever he can. He will help out anyone who is in need. I think he was married before Sue, but it was not very long and no one ever met her. He has lived in Forks his whole life, like most of the people here."

"So it is normal for him to be helpful?"

"Oh yeah. Why?"

"Well my mother got home last night not by her car and at one point was on foot. Well Chief Swan picked her up off the side of the road. Well she didn't have her keys either so he knocked on the door and that how I meet him. Then this morning he was at my apartments and he was coming to talk to me. He told me that if I needed anything to let him know. I don't know it just seemed really weird. There was something about him that seemed like I knew him."

"Well I don't think he has ever left the town for more then a few day to my knowledge. He is a really awesome guy and he is always willing to help so it does not surprise me that he came over to offer you help."

"OK well that's good. So what is up with Edward Cullen?"

"I am so glad that you brought that up. I noticed today how weird he was to you. Anyway so the Cullen family has been here since the town started. Well Edward and Alice are the twins of Dr. Cullen and Esme. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is the chief of surgery over at the local hospital. He is all kinds of famous and goes all over the country when needed. Esme is an interior decorator. She works for a company that is based out of Seattle but she does mostly local stuff.

"Edward and Alice are the king and queen of the school. Edward is the quarter back of the team and all around American all-star. Alice is the same, captain of the cheer squad and head of student council. Edward is currently with Tanya but that is an on and off thing. Alice just dates everyone.

"What was weird was how he watches you. Edward has NEVER paid so much attention to a girl as he does with you. There is something about you Bella that seems to be drawing Edward to you, and I would be taking advantage of that."

"I noticed him today following me with his eyes. God damn he is HOT!" I told Angela with a giggle.

"Yes he is. So what is going on with you and Jake?"

"I do not know. I like him a lot. I mean I feel something for him. When he is around he makes me feel comfortable and cared for. I just do not know for sure, you know."

"Well Jake is a really great guy. I know a lot of girls have had a thing for him. Leah is the most notorious. Leah has been trying for years; they have kissed a few times, but nothing else that I know of. He has definitely taking a liking to you which is nice because he is a really great guy."

"So Jake is not like that with other girls?"

"No, not at all. He has his light flirting moments, but nothing like what is going on now. I mean I don't think I know anyone that he would have been willing to drop everything to go and take you to Wal-Mart."

"OK well I guess I will see how things play out," I told Angela thinking about what she had just told me. What I was thinking about most was Edward. I was not much of a sports girl, but I was very excited to see him play tonight at the game.

We spent the next few hours talking more. I told her about all of the different places that I have lived and seen over the years. She was excited when I told her that we lived in New York for about three years. That was the longest we ever stayed some place. There where plenty of places for Renee to work both of her jobs with out getting into too much trouble. That is where we had just moved from before we crossed the United States and came to Washington.

When it was almost five we walked the few stores down to the pizza place. Jake was already sitting in there with Quil and Embry who I had assumed where his best friends. They were joking around and shoving one another in the seat. I smiled at Jake who was already giving me his smile. I sat next to Jake and he pulled me closer to him in the booth.

We sat there talking waiting for everyone else to come. When Seth and Leah came in Leah was yelled at him, "OK Seth we get it, your all dark and pissed off cause you daddy is dead, well so is mine so just get the fuck over it. You are upsetting Mom and Charlie has been really good to us."

"Fuck you Leah, you do not know shit."

"I am going though the same fucking thing so just chill the fuck out!"

Seth's eyes where burning into his sister. He was mad and I could see why. They both sat down with a huff. Leah gave me one of her notorious nasty stares and I just smiled at her. I was getting sick of this game. We decided to order three large pizzas and some bread sticks to go with it. Everyone was taking excitedly about the game that was going to start at 7. I was kind of excited because I had never been to a football game.

All during dinner Jake kept his arm around me or made sure that we were always touching. I could not help but smile like a little girl. I had dated boys in New York and I even had sex with one of them. I had not fallen in love with any of them even though I did feel strongly for the boy I had sex with. Things with Jake was different, he gave me this gitty feeling that I could not control.

When dinner was over I went to go pay but Jake refused to let me put any money towards the food. He led me over to his car and opened the door for me. I smiled and got in. No one else drove with us. Once Jake was in the car we where alone. He looked over at me with his deep brown eyes. He smiled at me and said, "How was your day?"

"It was very informative. I had a lot of fun."

"Angela is a really awesome person. I like her."

"I think I am going to like her a lot too."

The rest of the ride was quite. Jake held my hand and I noticed how warm his body was to mine. It was a very short ride to school. Once we got there it was packed. There were cars parked all over the place. I could not believe how many people were there. Jake parked his car and then we walked over to the football field. We found some seats on the bleachers. My phone started to vibrate so I excuse myself and answered it, "Hello?"

"Bella? Bella where are you?" my mother asked as I walked farther and farther away from the field. I was walking to one of the school buildings.

"I am at the football game."

"Why are you not home?"

"Why would I be home?"

"Bella I am getting tiered of this game. You need to let me know where you are."

I started to laugh, "Why they hell would I do that? I have never done it before. When we lived in New York you would let me do whatever the hell I wanted. Here in fucking Forks the safest town on earth, you are trying to be a mother, I don't think so."

"Bella, I don't need this shit I am about to go on."

"Then why are you calling me? Do you jut like to call me to piss me off?"

"I am calling you to tell you that I am sick of your shit! You are such a little fucking brat. God I wish I never had you; I should have had an abortion when I had that chance."

"Well, thanks mom that makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Go fuck yourself," I told her and hung up the phone. I was leaning against the building when I felt the tears slowly pour out of my eyes. My mother had said thing like that before, a lot, but today it hurt more.

I sat there softly crying in the darkness till I heard someone whisper my name. My head shot up and I saw the older looking man in the police uniform. He looked at me with his brown eyes, the same color as mine. "Bella are you OK?"

"Yes Chief Swan I am fine, just a little fight."

"With your mother?" I just nodded. "I heard part of the conversation. I did not mean to eves drop."

"Its fine we fight kind of loud. I am fine."

"OK. Bella would you mind swinging by the station on Monday, I want to sit down and have a talk with you."

"Um, sure Chief Swan, that's fine. What time?"

"When you are done school is OK."

I nodded and he walked away. I whipped my eyes and went inside to use the bathroom to wash my face. When I was leaving the bathroom my view was blocked by someone. I was able to recognize the football uniform immediately. I looked up and saw the green eyes.

"Bella," he said.

"Edward," I said and felt the blood rush to my face. Why was my body responding to him this way?

"I am glad that you came to the game."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Listen Edward why are you talking to me? I mean you where a dick to me yesterday and today you do nothing but watch me. What's up with that?"

He stood there and did not know how to answer, "I…I…I am not sure. I am really sorry about yesterday."

"Yeah Edward well I know you kind and I do not want to be apart of it. I have been picked on by your kind for years so how about we just stay away from each other," I told him and walked past him. I heard him mutter something that sounded angry but I ignored it.

I went back to my friends on the bleachers and Jake engulfed me in his open arms. "Who was that?"

"No one that mattered," I told him and rested my head on his large chest.

The game was long and exciting. We won which mad everyone super excited. I saw Edward scanning the bleachers on each side looking for someone. I stayed under Jake embrace and he was able to keep me warm. A few minutes after the game it started to pour. Everyone screamed and ran to their cars. I just stood there and let the cold rain fall on my face.

"What are you doing Bella?" Jake asked trying to pull me.

"Enjoying the rain."

"Come on Bella there are plenty of days to enjoy the rain in Forks, but it is getting cold and you are gonna get sick."

I let Jake pull me to the car in defeat. He was right. When we got into the car Jake turned up the heat super high to try and dry us off. Jake took me right home. As we sat out front of my apartment we talked about a few dumb little things. Then out of no where Jake leaned over and softly pressed his lips against mine. I was stunned for a few seconds then I realized what was going on. I gave in to his kiss and reached my hand up and touched his hair. It was as soft as it looked.

Jake pulled back and looked into my eyes. I smiled at him and he gave me a large smile back. "I like you, a lot Bella," he admitted.

"I like you too Jake."

"Good," he told me and kissed me again. It was not as long as the first one just a small soft kiss.

I got out of his car and was happy. Maybe Washington was not going to be as bad as I thought. It seemed like for once things in my life where moving in the correct direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK so new chapter! I am glad that we like the Jake and Bella love. Sorry this took so long, I had some friends come and see me so I could not write while they where here. So please keep on letting me know what you think about the story! Mrs. Meyers owns Twilight.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got in last night I had noticed Renee was not in. She normally did not work weekend nights because she is too "old" for the prime time spots. So I had no idea where she was. I had just figured I would see her in the morning.

When I left my bedroom and walked down the hall to look into Renee's room. There was no one in there. I guess she stayed with someone last night. Well she is not my problem for right now. I went into the kitchen and looked at the clock to see that it was about 11. I had not slept in this late in a very long time. I had to get a job today.

I made my morning cup of coffee and sat down to watch some morning TV. As I flicked though the channels mindlessly, I though about last night, it was a weird night. Running into Edward was very weird. He seemed like he really wanted to talk to me but for some reason I did not want to deal with him. The problem was that I wanted to be around him.

There was something about Edward that pulled me to him. I wanted to be around him even though he seemed to annoy the hell out of me. There was something in his green eyes that seemed to show a different side of him. Maybe I might try to be nice in biology, because we have to sit next to each other.

I looked out the window and saw that it was sunny outside. I ran over and opened the window. It was still cool outside, but sunny. I was going to spend the day outside. I went to get my shower. When I was done I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt with a purple hoodie that had large green stars all over. I grabbed some money to go food shopping with, along with my iPod and cell phone and I was out into the sun light.

I put the iPod on shuffle and decided to walk around the town and see what this place looked like. It was a very simple town which I was not use to. We always lived in big cities when we moved. That is why I think I was so angry about Forks to start with. My mother got the dancing job in Port Angeles I figured we would move there. She had a different idea. She wanted us to live in a small town for once. So I agreed and we found the apartment in Forks.

There were a lot of people walking along the main street today. I heard tons of little kids screaming and yelling while running past me. I spotted a sports store and I decided to go inside. It was a large store as I walked around and inspected it. The whole right side was hiking, fishing, biking, and hunting. The back of the store was all shoes. To the right were all kinds of sports things like balls and padding. The middle of the store was sports clothing. I went to the front to talk to someone. There was a tall man with blonde hair at the one register.

"Excuse me, Sir, Are you hiring?" I asked.

The man turned around to expose an older face. He looked like one of the boys from school that I had seen around, but older. "It depends on what kind of work you are looking for."

"Well I can do almost anything Sir. I have worked as a waitress, babysitter, cashier, stock girl, and even at a garden nursery."

"Well that is good. How do you feel about working in shoes and clothing?"

"I am a fast learner and I know I can do it."

"OK miss, well it looks like you have a job at Newton' Sportsman Shop. When do you want to start? I need you to fill out paper work and we can show you around the place."

"When ever you want."

"How about you come in around 5 tonight. Just wear a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt."

"That sounds wonderful," I told the man and shook his hand. "What is your name so I know who to talk to?"

"Mr. Newton."

"OK I will see you at 5 Mr. Newton."

He smiled and waved good-bye to me. I walked out into the street feeling happy. Well I had one of the things down that I needed to get done today. I also wanted to stop by the bank to see how much money I had saved, and then to the super market. I was glad that I had done my research on banks that had the most branches because I was happy to see they had my bank here.

I went in and up to the first cashier and handed her my bank card and asked if I could get see the balance. She handed me my card back along with a little sheet of paper. The number on the paper read 36,845. Well that was a pretty good chunk of money for working 4 years strait at about 25 hours a week. I worked 2 jobs in the summer. I would have more then enough money to pay for my first few years of school, and be able to move out. The new job would just help me along that path. I thanked the cashier and went back outside.

The grocery sore was only a few blocks down. It was close to my house which was nice. I grabbed a shopping cart and started to walk around. I grabbed a whole bunch fruit so that I could eat that for breakfast every morning. I then went up and down the different isle looking for food that I would be cooking, or might want at some time. I saw a few people from school who where also shopping. I got to the cash register and paid a total of 340.72 for food.

I had about twelve bags of food and there was going to be no way I could carry then all the way home. So I decided to take the shopping cart over to the apartment. As I got into the parking lot I saw that Jake was sitting in his car waiting. I smile went across my face without thinking.

Jake got out of the car and come over to help me. "Hey I forgot to get your cell number so I swing by and waited for your. Where is your mother?"

"I have no idea where Renee is and I don't care. Wanna help me carry this stuff up stairs?"

"I would love to Bells," Jake told me taking more then half of the bags and heading up the steps. I collected what was left and headed up the steps also.

When Jake and I got into the apartment we both went into the kitchen and dropped everything off. I started to go through the bags and put the things away. "I am kind of making up homes so this is gonna take me a little bit."

"No problem I just wanted to hang out for a little bit. I have family stuff to do tomorrow so I will not see you until I pick you up on Monday."

"You really do not have to pick me up Jake, I can walk."

"I would never let you walk. Anyway so let me help you put some stuff away."

"OK. Well I have to be done soon because I got a job today at Newton's and I have to be in at 5."

"That is awesome. Mr. Newton is a really good guy and pays well. You will enjoy working there."

"It seemed that way, I am really excited."

The next hour we spent putting the food away and finding homes for all of my kitchen stuff. That was the only thing that was not unpacked because I was waiting to buy food.

"I have never been in the apartments but I have to say they are a lot nicer then I thought."

"Well I have also done a lot of cleaning. When we moved in you could not tell this kitchen was a light purple. The other night I spent the whole night cleaning. Washing the walls was the worst. It looks a lot better now that I have been cleaning."

"Yeah everyone says this place is dirty, but I like your house."

"Well would you like a tour of the rest of the place?"

"Sure that sounds good."

I went around showing Jake the very small apartment that I shared with my mother who I still had not heard form. When I was done showing him it was about 4:30 so I had to get dressed for work.

"So do you work Jake?" I asked from my room when I was changing, Jake walked down the hall to the living room.

"No, my parents pay for everything. My mom makes a ton of money."

"That's good. I have been working since I was 13. I had a ton of jobs that where under the table jobs until I turned 16 then I was able to work better jobs."

"Wow that is crazy. I bet you have a ton of money saved up."

"It is more money then my mother has."

I came out of my room with a new shirt on and headed to the front door. "OK well I gotta walk to work if I plan on making it there on time," I told Jake leaving.

"Bella, why would you think that I would let you walk to work when I am right here?"

"I do not want to take advantage of you Jake," I told him locking the door.

Jake turned to face me and trapped me between the door and his broad body. He moved his head in close and whispered, "Bella there is no way on this earth you could EVER take advantage of me." Jake leaned his face in and lightly brushed his lips against mine. Before I had a chance to full appreciate the kiss I heard a shriek.

Jake and I both pulled back our heads and there was my mother, at the top of the stairs. Her face was all kinds of distorted and I gave her a confused look. "What?" I asked.

"Who the fuck is the Indian kid?" my mother asked rudely.

"Its Native American Mom and his name is Jake," I told her embarrassed already.

Jake took a step forward and stuck his hand out to shake my mother's hand, "Hello Ms. Swan, my name is Jacob Black and I am seeing your daughter."

I was surprised in the firm tone that Jake took with my mother. I was even more surprised to see that we where in the beginning stages of a relationship. I smiled and stood next to Jake to prove his point.

"Bella, you know my feeling on inter racial relationships."

"Renee do you not strip for men of different colors? Do you not give black men lap dances when they pay?"

"That is a job Bella. That is not my love life, and how dare you talk about my job in front of him."

"Oh please Renee everyone at my school always finds out shortly after so I beat you."

"It is mother, and we will talk about this later tonight miss, I have to get to work."

"Yeah me too, and I do not know if I am coming home yet so whatever. I went food shopping so we have food now."

I did not wait to listen to Renee's comment I just walked down the steps. There was a lot of yelling but I refused to make sense of any of the words. I was on the ground floor and I went over to Jake's little red Rabbit. The doors where unlocked and I was in the car. Jake got in quickly and started the car up.

"I am so sorry about her," I apologized to Jake.

"Do not worry about it."

"No Jake I am so sorry. I am really embarrassed right now. I mean she is a stripper!"

"Bella it is fine, do not worry."

"Well I feel like shit about this whole thing. What sucks is that I have to go home to her later tonight and get a lecture about inter species breeding, which is her mind frame, not mine."

Jake was laughing, "Yeah I know, don't worry. Listen I will talk to my parents' maybe you can stay over tonight."

"Jake, no, I cant. Really you have done too much and have been though too much already because of me."

"Too bad, give me your number, I will text you later on tonight," Jake informed me as we pulled into the parking lot of my job.

I gave Jake my number and also a large hug. He was too good for me and I knew this now. I went into work and I saw Mr. Newton standing there almost waiting for me. "Nice to see you Bella, and right on time. Let's head to the back and work on making you an official member of the team."

"Sure sounds great Mr. Newton."

Mr. Newton walked me around the store and showed me each department. He gave me a brief explanation of what I would need to know to work in all of them. Then we went into the back and he handed me a stack of papers that I would have to fill out, just like you do when you start at any new job. Mr. Newton left me alone so that I would have some privacy. I heard some of the different workers walking around the back room area.

Then I heard one voice I knew I could not miss. It was a wonderful velvety voice, it was Edward. After a few moments a head poked into the large office I was sitting in and the voice from before said, "Hey Mr…oh sorry I was looking for Mr. Newton, do you know where he is?" Edward asked my back.

I turned to face him and said softly, "I think he went back up front."

"Bella? What the hell are you doing here?" I was rudely asked.

"I just got a job here."

"Oh well that is fucking fantastic, now isn't it?"

I turned around and went back to my work. I did not want to talk to him. I was having trouble concentrating because all of my blood was still in my face from seeing him. God I hated how my body responded to him. It had to be because he was utterly beautiful.

After another half an hour Mr. Newton came back to see how I was done. I was on my last paper so he waited for me. When I was done he told me that I would primarily be working in footwear and clothing, then if needed I would be a cashier. I told him that sounded good to me.

"OK well let me take you around to meet everyone and then we will put you in footwear with Lauren and this will be your first night. Now when can you work next?"

"I can work any shift after school and all weekends."

"OK well how about you come in Tuesday night, Wednesday night, Thursday night, and then again on Saturday morning? The night shift starts at 4 and ends at 9 and we open at 8 on Saturday and you can work 5 hours that morning."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you."

Mr. Newton walked me around and introduced me to Lauren in footwear, who had a crush on Edward, Edward was in the sports section, there was two older looking men who where named Aro and Marcus working in the lodge area. Up front was two cashiers named Tyler and Alec. Once all of the introductions where done I was thrown in the back with Jessica.

Once Mr. Newton walked away she started to gab, "You're the new girl right?"

"That's me."

"Is it true that your mother is a stripper?"

"Yep," I said feeling uncomfortable at how blunt this girl was.

"Well that is kind of neat I guess. The best thing about this job is all the hot guys that work here. We are the only two girls in the whole store. I only work 2 days a week so you will be the only girl most of the time. The two up front right now are cute and are seniors. The best view is Edward Cullen, you know who he is, right?"

"Yes we have met."

"Well once he breaks up with Tanya, again, we are gonna start dating."

"Did he tell you that?" I asked sounding a bit like a bitch.

"I can tell by the way he looks at me."

"Oh, well you keep working on that. So can you explain to me what I am to do?"

"Yeah…So…" for the next hour the curly hair girl explained every minute detail of the job. She also explained to me where it was best to spy on Edward from in the store. I nodded my head like I really cared. Once she was done I told her I wanted to hang out in the back for a little bit and try to memorize where all of the shores where. She told me that was an amazing idea and left me.

I walked around the back room checking things out. It was a long, wide, and dark room. It was filled with all kinds of stuff that could not fit on the floor. There were tall shelves all over the placed filled with stuff. I walked over to the shoes and started to read and examine the boxes and shoes inside.

I heard one of the doors open and I looked to the end of the little shoe hallway I was in. I saw Edward walk part me. He was looking for something cause I heard him moving things around. Then I saw him walk back past me. This time he saw me.

"Hello there Bella."

"Hi Edward," I replied feeling my face turn red.

"How is work going?" he asked moving closer.

"Fine," I said back standing up tall.

"You know I heard about your mother's job."

"Great I am glad to hear Edward."

"I was thinking about getting the team together and going to pay her a visit, we would be able to give her a lot of money."

"What ever you want Edward, I don't care."

"Really? How about I asked your mother into the back room for a special dance?"

"Why do you insist on being a dick? You are nasty to me the 1st day we meet. Then the next day you are all kinds of nice. Then today, dick again. What is going on?"

Edward watched me with intensive eyes. Then when I was done his face turned a light pink color and he turned on his heels and left. Once I heard the door close I let out a loud breath, "What the fuck was that?" I asked myself and went about my work.

By 9 I still had not heard from Jake so I figured it was a no about me staying over. I went to the back and punched out with my new time card that Mr. Newton made for me. When I walked outside it was raining again and I moaned. I did not bring anything with me because I was in such a rush to leave.

Outside I saw Jake's car sitting there. I smiled excitedly knowing that he was there for me. I ran over to his car and I heard the engine roar to life. I opened up the door and he gave me a stunning white with his big pearly whites. "I figured a surprise would be nice."

"I love surprises Jake."

"Good. Well I have good news. My parents are out of town tonight so you can stay over. My sisters are having a party but we can just hang out in my room."

"That sounds wonderful," I told him and he put the car into drive. When we where leaving I saw Edward standing there by his car looking at me with his eyes. They looked sad, but the rest of his face read calm and collected.

Jake did not live in Forks but the town next door, La Push. They do not have schools in that town to they are bused to Forks. I was glad because that meant that I got to meet Jake. We pulled up to what looked like from the front a small red house. When you got closer you saw how far out house expanded in the back.

You could hear the music and the people having the party inside. When we opened the door there was a sea of people. They where all older then us, defiantly college kids, most of them where drunk at this point in the night. We pushed though most of them until we got into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a set of twins, who looked so much like Jake it, was scary. They both smiled at me and said together, "Hello Bella."

"I just had a Shinning moment there," I joked and they both laughed together. It was like they where the same person just in two different bodies.

"They get that a lot," Jake told me as we pushed past more people until we got to his room. He took out a key and unlocked the door. "I do not want strangers screwing around in my bed," he informed me.

"That makes sense."

"So this is my room."

I looked around and it was simple. It had brow walls, cream carpet; there was a full bed on the far wall along with two dressers, 1 night stand, and a desk. There was also one book case which had more movies and CDs on it then books. "Its nice, I like it a lot."

"Thanks. So do you want me to get you some sweats to change into?" he asked me rooting though his stuff.

"That would be awesome. What ever you have is fine."

"Here," Jake tossed me a pair of black sweat shorts and a dark green top. He was walking for the door when I stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to leave so you can change."

"Jake me in my underwear is no different then me in a bathing suite. It is fine stay here," I told him pulling my shirt off over my head. Jake's eyes where not fixed on me. My bra was just a simple black one so it was nothing to really worry about. I then slowly unbuttoned my jeans and let them fall to the floor. My underwear was boy cut black ones so it showed very little. I grabbed the shorts and pulled them on, along with the shirt. I then put my arm in the shirt and took off my bra. "See, was not that big of a deal."

Jake's eyes where still fixed on me as I went over and sat down on his bed, "Soft, I like it."

"Thanks, I hate hard beds."

"They are not as much fun to roll in."

"Roll?"

"Yes, roll, like this," I told him and literally rolled from one end to the other.

"How old are you?"

"This many," I informed him holding up three fingers.

He smiled and came to sit with me on the bed. "Tell me something happy that happened to you Bella."

"You."

"From your childhood and thank you."

"Um, when I was about 7 I got the lead part in my school play. My mother was not there, but my friend's mother video taped it for her. My friend mother brought us both flowers for the good job we did, and then we went to get ice cream after. The next day my mother sat down with me and watched it, and she cried."

"That is a nice memory."

"It was the last time I remember being the child and her being the adult."

"I am sorry," Jake told me and put his arms around me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jake. This in no way is your fault. If anything I should be thanking you. You are one of he best things that has ever happened to me. I mean I dated someone in New York, but that was bad."

"What was his name?"

"James. He was three years older then me. He was everything that I knew was bad for me, the whole bad boy thing. He had me hooked the second I saw him. He was a bad person. He was drunk all the time and did drugs. He would yell at me for no reasons and we should fight for hours. He attacked me once and that was the end."

"Sexually?"

"No, the sex was always consensual. He was playing with his pocket knife one night. We got into a crazy fight and he ran the blade across my arm," I told him and turned over my arm to show him the scar that ran from my elbow to my wrist.

"That is horrible."

"That is life Jake. It was my own dumb ass fault; everything in this world is not all puppy dogs and cupcakes."

"I can not believe you had to go though that, and so much more."

"Yeah well things are looking up. As long as I can keep Renee here for another year then I should be fine. I will be able to move out on my own and then go away to school."

"Well you have a plan, and it involves you staying here which sounds like a great idea to me."

"How about a happy memory of yours?"

"The first time my Dad took me fishing. I was about five. We rented a boat and he took me out into a lake. We sat there for hours just talking about all kinds of things. We did not catch a single fish that day, but it did not matter."

"I wish I knew my father."

"Did you ever think about hunting him down?"

"I do not know much about him. My mother would never tell me his first name, all I have is Swan, and that isn't a lot to go off of."

Jake started to laugh, "Maybe you are the Chief's kid. How weird would that be?"

I laughed too thinking of the man who I had run into a few times already. "He wants me to come and see him on Monday."

"Why?"

"I am not sure. He wants me to come down after school."

"Well he is a great guy; he probably just wants to make sure things are going good for you in the town."

"That is what Angela said."

"OK well how about we pass out?"

"That sounds good to me," I told him and moved to the top of the bed and pulled the covers down and around me. Jake did the same. He left a little bit of space between us. I looked him in the eye and closed the gap and kissed him.

Jake kissed me back with a fire burning passion. He laid me down on the bed and laid on top of me and kissed me. It was one of the best kisses I have ever had. He licked my lower lip begging for me to open my mouth, and I did with out thinking. After a few minutes of heavy kissing he pulled himself from me.

"Good night sweet Bells."

"Good night Jake," I told him snuggling close to his side and slowly drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of the kiss, but it was not Jake kissing me, but Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK so this is going to be posted late but I do have some good news. I have one part of my moving down so I will be able to post more, HORRAY! OK well what did we think of Bella going to work? I based the Newton's sport place on Dick's Sporting Goods so if you have a local one and want to see how the store is laid out, just go in there. OK well story time! Member Stephanie owns Twilight!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up still on Jake's chest. I heard people outside of the door getting up and talking. I sat up and shook Jake. "Hey time to get up. What time are your parents coming home?"

Jake opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled and pulled me down for a morning kiss. I complied because it was nice to wake up some place where I felt comfortable.

"Morning," he told me after a soft but fevered kiss.

"Morning. When are the parents due home?"

"Um, around 10."

"Well it is 9 so we better get up and get moving."

Jake shot me a look, "Why do you have to make so much sense?"

"Because I am smart like that."

"OK well let's get up and get going. Maybe we can stop by some place and grab a quick bite."

"OK that sounds good. Let me get changed."

"OK I am gonna get changed too."

I got out of bed and collected my clothes. I walked down the hallway and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at how disheveled I looked. I ran my fingers though my hair and pulled it back in a pony tail. I got changed back into my work clothes and left the bathroom. I knocked on Jake's door to make sure that he was dressed.

"Come on in," he called.

I opened the door and saw a shirtless Jacob. My mouth dropped a little bit because he looked AMAZING! I cleared my throat to let him know I was in there. He gave me a goofy grin and then pulled a shirt over his head.

"OK, time to eat. There is a really good dinner if you wanna sit down."

"Sure that sounds great."

Jake took my hand like last night and lead me though the house. You could tell that the people had a blast last night. The house was trashed but people where awake and starting to clean up. We had done that in New York, it was the thing that always sucked a lot sleeping over at the parties, morning clean up.

Jake took me to a very small diner that was right off of Main Street. It was a sweet little place that had a very limited menu. It did not take us long to get our eggs and then it was time for me to go home. Jake pulled into my parking lot and stopped.

"Thank you for letting me stay over."

"No problem Bells, when ever you need a place to crash my room is open."

I blushed, "Thanks I may be there all the time now that you told me that."

"Well I would like that," Jake told m turning to me. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You like me right?"

"Yes Jake, you should know that by now."

"OK good. So you wanna make this official, the whole me and you thing?" Jake asked me pointing between the two of us.

"Thank sounds like a great idea Jake."

"Awesome, so me and you are together and exclusive?"

"Yes Jake."

Jake smiled like a little kid who got exactly what he wanted for Christmas. He leaned over and pressed his warm lips on mine. It always seemed like Jake's skin was warmer then mine. His lips were soft against mine. Jake pulled me closer to him and made the kiss deeper and I opened my lips slightly to let his tongue enter my mouth. The kiss lasted a few moments longer and then we both pulled back.

I slowly climbed out of the car and asked Jake to call me. I had finally gotten around to giving him my number when we were at breakfast. He promised to text me when he got bored with his parents today.

I slowly climbed up the steps to my apartment. I was not paranoid. I was openly defied my mother. It is not like I have never done it before, but there was something about this time that I had a feeling would be bad. She was very angry over the whole dating Jake thing which I would have never thought. I mean when she was drunk she would spew all kinds of racial shit but I just figured it was because she was drunk, I guess I was wrong.

I unlocked the door and I saw my mother sleeping on the couch in the living room. She was sprawled out with a bottle of liquor leaking onto the floor. Well I guess I was going to be cleaning that stain up in a little. I walked over and pulled the bottle of Jack out of her hand. There was a large pool of brown liquor on the cream colored carpet. When I took the bottle she stirred. Here was the hell fire.

"BELLA! What the FUCK!"

"Be careful when you get up mom, the bottle was tilted and there is a pool of whiskey on the carpet," I told her as I walked into the kitchen to put the bottle away and get some stuff to clean up her mess.

"Where were you last night?"

"I stayed at a friend's. I told you I was not coming home."

"I thought you said that because you where mad."

"I stayed over someone's house because I was mad. I mean you can not say that kind of shit to my boyfriend Renee," I yelled back going back into the living room and started to clean.

"FUCK YOU BELLA!"

"What now?"

"You are dating a fucking buffalo jockey."

"What?"

"A fucking Indian Bella. Jesus you should know all of the racial slurs by now, I say them all the time."

"You are sick Renee."

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME IT IS MOM!"

"You have never wanted me to call you Mom before, and now you want me two. Also you never cared who I was with or what I was doing before, why now? What is it about the safest fucking town in the world that scared you? I mean if you did not want to move here then why did we?"

"I did not know we would have an issue here till after we got here."

"God you are so weird. There is nothing here in this fucking town Renee, NOTHING! It is a logging two for christ sake."

"It is because you do not know. Anyway that is not the issue. The issue is your dating a man I do not approve of."

"What do I need your approval for?"

"Because I am your mother."

"No Renee you are a woman who shares half on her genetic information with me and by law has to take care of me till I am 18."

"Well it is a good thing that I only have 11 months left on my sentence now isn't it."

"I am counting down the fucking days. I am moving out on my 18th birthday."

"Good, one less thing I have to worry about."

"Oh please, you are going to go into debt with out me. You do not know how to pay the bills, or balance the check book, or even buy fucking food. It is all me. Look at this house. I have been cleaning it. I am the reason why it looks nice in here. If it where up to you we would still be living in boxes, so fuck you Renee. You are going to fucking suffer when I am gone. Fuck this I am done," I stood up from the floor that was now clean because of me, went into my room to change. I then grabbed a few things I needed and then I left.

Renee was yelling at me the whole time. I did not want to listen. I turned on my iPod and started walking. It was cold and raining but I really did not care. I walked around town until I found a path that went though the woods. I slowly walked the path that lead me though the green world. It was nice and peaceful here. It was calm and surreal. I found an over turned log and sat down. This is where I will hide out for the rest of the day. I had my purse with my phone incase Jake tried to get in contact with me, I had a book to read (Alice in Wonderland), and I had my iPod. I was set.

I sat lying on the wet ground and rested on my head on the log. I was glad that I had grabbed the long rain coat that I had bought a few years a lot. I could tell that it had stopped raining above me. I was claming down and finally getting over this fight with Renee. I did not know why I let her get under my skin. I closed my eyes and tried to think of why I always let her do this. I am going to have to control myself around her so she can not get me mad like this. Well she was working tonight so I did not have to worry.

The next thing I knew my foot was being kicked. I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing in front of me, "Oh good you are alive. OK well I am leaving now."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him rubbing my eyes.

"This is my running path. You are in my way and I thought you might be dead. I mean who sleeps in the woods? That is really fucking weird."

"Well I got in a fight with my mother and had no place to go. I wanted to be alone."

"Whatever, I was just trying to be human. I mean I would hate to call the Chief and tell him there was a dead chick in the woods."

I had just noticed how dark it was, "What time is it?"

"It's almost 7."

"AT NIGHT?"

"Yeah."

"FUCK!" I screamed jumping up and running along the path. I had just slept in the woods for like 5hours. I did not now how that just happened but it was not good. I had stuff I had to get done and no I was going to be sick as hell. Once out of the green world I now saw how dark it was. God this was going to suck, a lot. I finally got home and I went up the steps and got into my apartment and stripped down. I was soaking wet and did not want to kill the carpet anymore then it already was.

I got a nice, long, and hot shower. That started to make me feel a little bit better. Once I was done with that I had to do the laundry. I was so glad that we had a washer and dryer in the apartment so I did not have to look for a laundry matt. Then I finally checked my phone. I had three missed calls from Jake. I hit the send button and he picked up after the first ring, "Bella?"

"I am so sorry Jake."

"What happened?"

"Well my mother and I got into another blow out and I left the house to go blow off some steam. Well I ended up in the woods and I fell asleep."

"On the ground?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess if you have no where else to go, which kind of makes sense."

"Jake I am not a normal girl. The woods were peaceful and quite."

"OK I get ya. So how are things now with your mother?"

"Wonderful, she is at work."

"So what are you up to?"

"Cleaning up and doing some school work."

"OK well I will let you get back to that. I just wanted to call and say hi before."

"OK Jake I will see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yep, I will be in your parking lot the same time."

I hung up the phone and looked around. The wash would be done soon so I would have to switch it over. I went into my room and got out the work I had to do. I had to type up a one page response to a video we watched in class. I turned on my laptop and pulled up Word. After about five minutes I heard the buzzer go off for the washer. I got up and switched them over, put a new load in, and went back to my paper.

When I was done I printed it out and decided to surf the internet a little bit. I checked my myspace and my facebook. There was not much on them because I had new few friends in each town. Some of my New York friends facebooked me and asked me how I liked the new town and all, but nothing major.

I finally got around to checking my email which I hated doing. Most of the time it was all bill emails telling me how much I owed them, I paid all my bills online because it's easier when you move. I also knew there would be an email in there from someone I hated, James. He did not seem to understand that I did not want to talk to him anymore.

I was so glad that we moved shortly after our break-up because James was getting creepy. He was starting to become a stalker. I had told Renee but her being the good mother she told me to stop over reacting. She also never noticed the long gash along my arm either so. I saw the email in my inbox. I opened it up, it was short and read, "Come home now, or else." Well that was comforting. It was also comforting to know that he had no idea where I was. I had not told my friends where because of him. They just knew on the west coast.

I closed the email and went to finish up the laundry. I folded the clothes things about James. He was so nice when I first me him. He had that bad boy look with the long dirty blond hair, and his blue eyes. He was tall, but not too tall where he looked weird. His body was built and he wanted me. I was still a little mousy when I went into school in New York so I never though that anyone like him would want me, but he did.

We had a lot of great times. He was so sweet at the start. He would take me out, and we would do whatever I wanted. Slowly he started to get a little nasty with me, of coarse this was not till after a year and I was already in love. Slowly though out that year things changed. My friends told me, but I never listened to them. Then after year two, things where a whole new ball game. We would fight non stop, and they where not normal fights but yelling and screaming about how much we hated each other in the hallways. After a few periods one of us would find the other and apologize. Well things went like that until he cut me, then we where done. I could not deal with his shirt and crazy baggage anymore.

After we broke up for good is when he became a crazy stalker. I almost went to the police, but I did not want to have to deal with my mother getting involved because she does not play well with law enforcement. So I dealt with it the best I could, ignore him and change everything I could. Except my email, and that was because of bills. It was always such a pain to change all of that information so I just dealt with the emails.

I collected up all of the clothing that I had gotten done folding and put them in my rooms or Renee's. Once I put everything away I was starting to get tiered again. First I was going to grab some dinner. I made myself spaghetti with canned sauce and sat down in front of the television. Once I was done the plates where washing and placed in the dish washer.

I got changed and laid my head down on the pillow and passed out. I was thankful for that because I did not want to have to lie in bed and stare at the wall trying to force sleep on myself. I was thankful that Renee did not make too much noise coming in last night.

When I got up and went to make my coffee I saw her stack of money on the counter. I counted it out and saw it was not too much, only 200, that was not good. I put it in the same place I kept all of her money, a box of Triskets in the cabinet. She hated them and would never go near the box so I knew the money was safe there. I decided to take another shower because I did not feel fully clean from sleeping in the woods from yesterday.

After my morning routine was done I saw that I was running a little late. I went outside and Jake's car was there ready and waiting for me. I took the steps to get two at a time to get there faster. I flung the door opened and smiled. "Let's go!"

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"That is just how you make me feel Jake. Don't forget that I have to go to see Chief Swan today."

"Yeah I was gonna ask if you want me to go along with you on that."

"No I am fine, if you could drop me off that would be cool."

"Yeah no problem. I do want you to call me when you are done with him and let me know what he wanted."

"I was going to."

The rest of the drive was quite. He held my hand and I felt like I was on top of the world. When we pulled into the school I saw my friends standing by where we parked. When we got out I saw Leah stare me down even more then normal. Her brother Seth on the other hand seemed super friendly, "Hey Bella!" he called to me.

Everyone was talking at once talking about their weekend. I could not keep track of what was going on. I looked across the parking lot and saw Edward, his sister, Emmett, and some other people talking. When his eyes locked with mine he shot daggers at me. Well I guess it was going to be one of those days.

We walked into the school when the first bell rang and it was time to go to class. Rose locked her arm with mine and we walked to class. She was telling me about how her and her brother had spent the whole weekend in Seattle with their parents. I smiled and nodded to her story.

"Bella I saw your mother last night," the velvet voice called from behind me. My back stiffened and I tried to ignore it. "Bella let me tell you your mother's lap dances are not that good."

I turned and looked at Edward standing along the lockers. He had a smug smile of confidence on his face. He was surrounded by the whole football team. My face went red with anger and I shot back, "Was the before or after you guys shot each other up with 'roids?"

"Good one Bella," Rose whispered to me. I smiled back at Edward with the same smile that he had on his face a few seconds ago. Anger was the only emotion on his face now.

"Well I am not the freak who sleeps in the woods."

"But you are the freak with small balls," I told him and turned. Rose followed besides me laughing. I had won this round with my quick wit. I was very proud of myself. I heard Edward mutter something but it was not meant for me to hear.

The rest of the day was a little slow. All of my friends heard about the little exchanged Edward and I had from Rose. It turns out that even though she does not like being on the cheerleading squad, she can still gossip like the rest of them. Every one cheered me on for standing up to him. It turns out that he does this to a lot of people.

Edward's table was at the other end of the lunch room but you could see them perfectly from where I was sitting. He was looking at me. His face hard but his eyes looked soft and sad. He was some kind of puzzle to me. I mean he had this tuff outside but everyone once in a while he could be soft and not like how the others was him to be. He was going to be my puzzle for the year.

The rest of school was slow. Edward and I sat next to each other in biology but we did not look or speak to the other. The event that happened this morning caused us from speaking to each other unless it was to spew more venom at one another. I meet my friends at the cars and waited for the buses to leave. Seth was talking about how excited he was for dinner because there was a big surprise. Leah did not look as amused as he did. Angela was talking with Ben who we had accepted into our group. Jake had his arm around me and was making plans with Quil and Embry to go fishing after school.

It was finally time for us to leave. Everyone broke up to their cars and departed for the day. I told Angela to text me because I was excited to talk to her about her and Ben chronicles. They seemed to be getting along really well.

"So Bella, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, it just seems weird that the police chief wants to talk to you, that's all."

"Jake I am use to talking to cops it's no big deal."

"OK, I am just a little concerned that's all."

The police station was not far from the school. I memorized how to get there from the school so I could walk home. I was not going to call Jake to pick me up because that's rude, it looks like I am using him for a ride. I gave Jake a soft kiss and got out of the car. I blushed myself off, grabbed my school bag, and went to go talk to Charlie Swan.

There was a younger man behind the counter. "How can I help you miss?" he asked.

"I am here to see Chief Swan."

The guy looked me over twice and then nodded his head. He disappeared to the back part of the station and come back a few second later. "He will be out in a minute."

"Thank you," I said and sat down on one of the three chairs. You could tell that this place never saw any kind of action. There were a total of three people inside the small building. There was a woman who was doing some kind of paper work, the guy who told me to wait, and Charlie. There were also only three chairs to sit in waiting. This would have never worked in New York.

After a few minutes the Chief finally came out. He was wearing his uniform, which is all I knew him in, and he had a large smile on his face. That seemed very weird to me. I smiled back. "Come on back here Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected him again.

"I am sorry, I forgot."

I went around the front desk and followed Charlie to the back of the building. He took me into a little room which I was to assume was his office. Then I saw the bronze name plack, Chief Charlie Swan. He sat down behind the desk and I sat on the chair across from him.

"How was school Bella?"

"Fine," I answered. This was a weird start to small talk.

"Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No not really, it has been kind of a mystery."

"Well I know your mother," he informed me.

"I am sorry what has she done now. Please do not arrest her. I do not want to move again, I will keep better control of her," I told him. I could not believe that she already fucked things up.

"No Bella, it is nothing like that. I knew your mother 18 years ago. I had just turned 21 and I went to Las Vegas for my birthday with friends. When I got there I feel in love with a woman. We where young and dumb and got married…"

I did not hear much more because I passed out. I knew where this story was already going. I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"Bella? Shit, come on Bella wake up. Damn this is not how I planned this at all. BELLA?" I heard Chief Swan saying to me and lightly tapping my face.

Slowly I let my eyes flutter open. I saw the man who was my dad, or at least that was what he was trying to tell me before I passed out looking down at me.

"Oh thank god you are alive. Here sit up," Charlie instructed me while helping me get up.

"So you're my dad?"

"Well we are going to do a test to make sure but I am about 98% sure. You know I asked your mother to come with me, right?"

I shook my head no. The guy from before came into the room with two aspirin and a bottle of water. I took them and drank half the bottle.

"Well I had to come back because my trip was over. I had her number and address. I begged her for weeks to let me come down there and get her. She kept on yelling at me and freaking out. She never told me that she was pregnant. So eventually I sent the divorce papers to her. I had no other choice."

"Why didn't you go down there?"

"She was making it well known that she never wanted to see me again. I did love your mother though. Then when I fund Sue I knew that there was nothing more I could do with Renee so I sent the papers."

I sat there nodding. I could understand where the man was coming from. No one knew Renee like I did and that sounded like her. I did not hold a grudge to him once I knew. "So how do we do this test?"

"A woman is going to come in and swab our cheeks. The results will come back in two days, but I am pretty sure I know what they are. Then you will have the option to live with Renee or you are more then welcome to come with us me."

My mouth dropped. I could move out of my hell hole with Renee right now? If this man was my father I could leave her. Anything had to be better then Renee. I tried to compose my face, "OK that sounds good."

"OK well let me get the DNA woman."

I sat in the chair feeling like I was going to faint again. I had moved to the town where my father was. That is why he looks familiar. He looked like me. I could see it now, the nose, hair color, and eyes. I wanted to kill Renee. I had a man who would have been happy to have her, but she pushed him away. Who does that? A horrible woman, that's who. Once I get this test back and I am his child I am leaving. She wants to be alone I will let her be.

Charlie and a dark haired woman came in. I had to fill out some paper work and then they did a cheek swab of both Charlie and me. It did not take them very long. Once she was done Charlie and I where alone again. "I already told my family that you may be my daughter, and my wife Sue, would like to meet you. She has planned a big dinner for us."

Now I knew why Leah was stink eyeing me today. She knew who I was. And I was the surprise that Seth was talking about. "Sure dinner would be great."

"OK well my shift is over to let's head over there now. Did you drive?"

"I don't have a car."

"Oh OK, well I will give you a lift."

I nodded and we left the station. This was so unreal. I mean who moves to a little town and finds there father there? This is like a bad Lifetime movie that you watch on a Saturday afternoon. I guess that is how my life was before though. Stripper mom who can not take care of herself, or her child and the child must become the mom. Charlie opened the car door for me which I though was a nice gesture.

"When I saw your mother walking on the side of the road I knew who she was. She has not changed much."

"Where you surprised to see me answer the door?"

"Very. I was expecting some trashy dude, no a teen age girl who looks like me. At that moment I knew who you where. That is why I understood why Renee was being so difficult with me. I did not let her know I remembered who she was."

"That was the smart thing to do."

"That is what I though."

The drive was short and we pulled up to a cute little house on the end of a street. It was two floors and looked like it was big enough. It had a wrap around porch which I had always wanted in a house. Again Charlie opened the car door for me and walked up the walk way.

"Sue, I am home, and I have the surprise," Charlie called.

As I walked though the front door I saw a woman's head popped from the kitchen I had assumed since she had an apron on and it was covered in food. "Hello Charlie," she kissed him on the cheek and come over to me. "Isabella, how nice to meet you," she said and pulled me into a hug.

I hugged her lightly back, "Hello Sue."

She pulled away from me and called her children. Down the steps came Leah and Seth. Leah did not look pleased at all. She had already put the pieces together. Seth on the other hand had a shocked look, "Bella?"

"Hi Seth."

"What are you doing here?"

"Kids come into the living room we all need to talk," Sue cooed and she showed me the way. Charlie was already sitting in there waiting for everyone. I sat down the loveseat, hoping to sit alone, but Sue came with me.

"OK well the big surprise is that Charlie may have a daughter," Sue told her children.

Leah did not change her face at all. Seth on the other hand went from confused, to surprised, then happy, "OH MY GOD! LEAH WE HAVE ANOTHER SISTER, AND ITS BELLA!" he screamed jumping up and down, "Sweet Jake is gonna be my brother in-law."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Bella and Jake are a couple," Seth informed everyone.

Leah did not seemed to be up to date on that causes her face went all red. She let out a scream and went up the steps. We all looked at each other then I spoke up, "Leah does not seem to like me."

"Well we will have to have a talk with her," Sue said.

"No, its fine. Do not cause any drama because of me. I am the new person here."

"Well we will work this out as a family. It is time for dinner so let's go into the dinning room," Sue said and stood up.

Sue forced Leah to come down for dinner and she sat as far away from me as possible. Sue made a wonderful turkey. I had not had a real turkey dinner in years. I ate way more then I should have but I did not care. All during dinner was a getting to know Bella Swan conversation. Sue and Charlie asked about 1,000 different questions about my life and what kind of a person I am. Seth asked a few and Leah just looked at me like I was death.

After dinner I offered to clean up and Sue told me that guest do not clean. Sue and Charlie gave me a tour of the house. I saw that the upstairs had 5 bedrooms. There was the master, Seth's, Leah's, a guest, and one of rooms was turned into a study for Charlie and Sue. They told me that I would get the guest room.

"I do not know if moving in would be the best idea with me and Leah," said sheepishly.

"Nonsense. If you are my daughter Bella I want you here and so does Sue. Our mother is a toxic person and has placed you in bad place. I want you out of that house as soon as possible."

"Thank you," I whispered. He gave me a quick hug. He was a good man, just like Angela said.

Charlie took me home after the tour. When we pulled into the parking lot I saw Renee's car was there. I guess she had the night off. "Thank you for everything Charlie."

"No problems Bella. Listen I will call you in two days to let you know. If you are my daughter and you want to move in I will come over and help you pack. Your mother will not be able to do much with the police there."

"Thank you again, for everything."

"It is not a problem at all Bella. I just want you to be happy."

"Good night," I told my possible father and slipped out of the car.

I walked up the steps and I saw my mother lurking from the curtains. This will be fun. I opened the door and I was smacked in the face. I looked over and I saw Renee ad punched me in the face. "What the fuck was that for?" I asked.

"You ungrateful whore! What are you doing talking to the police?"

"I was talking to my father," I told her and walked to my room.

"Do not walk away from me! And what do you mean your father?"

"The cop who brought you home the other night, but you already know that. He is the problem that you where talking about that you did not know about when we moved here. Well I took the DNA test today. If I am his, I will be moving out in two days. Your time is done."

"Wait Bella, please don't."

"You just punched me in the face Renee we are done for tonight," I told her and slammed my bedroom door closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey sorry this took a little but like I said my other story was first, so I had to put this chapter on hold for two on the other one. I hoped everyone had kinda of figured out that Bella was gonna find out Charlie was her dad. OK well story time! Twilight is Mrs. Meyers, not mine. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

School sucked the next day. I did not want to go mostly because my nerves where shot. I called Jake last night to tell him what happened. He was about as shocked as I was. He told me that he was happy because if I was Charlie's kid I would be out of my mother's house soon. I did not tell him about my now very noticeable black eye because I knew he would see it this morning when he picked me up.

I snuck though the house trying to not wake up Renee because I did not want to see her till I moved out. I got to Jake's car and as soon as he was able to see my face clearly his face contoured into an emotion I could not identify.

"What the fuck is that?" Jake asked.

"What?"

"The shiner you have."

"It's a present from Renee."

"Can I kill her?"

"No that is too messy, and I don't think I can date a killer," I told Jake and kissed him.

"Let's just go to school."

Jake nodded but he was pissed off. I reached over and took his hand into mine. His face softened a bit which made me happy. He should not be getting so upset about a little black eye, it was normal for Renee.

I knew I could not go though the day with out all of my friends asking about my black eye. I had told them what happed last night between the police chief and me and how my mother reacted. Seth was there telling the story too, but Leah decided to cut school.

What I did not expect was the line of rumors that I heard people whispering about me. Someone said I was sleeping with Charlie, there was another that said my mother beats me and they have seen the markings all over my body when I changed for gym, and I even heard that I am a professional fighter and I got it from a match last night. I had to laugh at most of them, silly small town.

When I sat down to have lunch Angela sat next to me and she told me all about her and Ben which I had been dying to hear about. They had become an official couple last night which I gave her a large hug for. I noticed Jake watching Edward's table during lunch. I followed Jake's eye to see them staring down Edward, and he was doing the same to Jake.

"What's up there?" I asked Angela.

"Well they never liked each other before, you know the whole leader of opposite groups' thing, and then today I heard that Edward may have a thing for you. That reminds me; I heard Tanya in the bathroom crying today, Edward broke up with her again. She is blaming you, so watch your back."

"Oh come on Angela, this is all rumors, don't get sucked in."

"Well I am just telling you what I heard today."

"Thanks," I told her and threw my food away. I sat back down next to Jake and I turned his face to mine, "Hey you aren't secretly dating Edward are you?"

"No I just heard some shit I don't like."

"Oh come on Jake, its all high school rumors. Kiss me," I demanded from him.

He finally turned his head to me. He got a large smile on his face and come in and planted his warm lips on mine. I closed my eyes, but peaked one eye open to gauge Edward's reaction, he stormed off from his table. I quickly closed my one eye and pressed into Jake harder slightly opening my mouth for him. Maybe Angela did hear something that was true.

The bell rang and I pulled myself from Jake. He gave me his normal wonderful smile and I tucked myself under his arm as he walked me to class. By this time of the day everyone had left me alone about my eye. I hated retelling the story over and over. Jake gave me a soft kiss as the door of biology and then he went to his classroom as I went into mine.

I sat down at my seat and I saw Edward glaring at me. He turned and said, "Did you mom accidentally hit you while practicing her stripper moves at home?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. He got mad and tapped me on the shoulder. I look at with. "I asked you a question Bella, I expect and answer."

"Is that really the best you have today?"

"That is not an answer. You can not answer a question with another one."

"Yes I can Edward because your question is dumb and you are just trying to get me mad. If you really wanna know you can ask me nicely."

He sat there for a moment. I saw him look around to see if anyone was looking at us. He then leaned in and whispered into my ear, "What happened Bella?"

I smiled at him being nice, "Much better Edward, my mother hit me." I told him and faced front. I saw his jaw drop and he went to put his hand on mine I guess for comfort but I pulled it away. I left my hair fall and form a curtain between Edward and I for the rest of class.

It seemed like he would try and make attempts to get attention but I blew him off. I was not going to play the poor girl who got her by her mother. He asked me a simple question and I gave him a simple answer. Once the bell ran I collected my things and walked to the door. Jake was waiting there for me. I let him wrapped his arms around me as we walked to gym.

"So Bella there is a homecoming dance this year, it is the first week of November, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Jake asked sounding nervous.

"I would love to Jake, that is something that a couple does, right?"

He let out a little laugh, "Yes it is."

Gym sucked like normal. We started a new sport, so we just went over the rule today, thank god. When that was over I meet Jake over at his car. He told me he would take me to work but would not be able to drop me off at home because he had something to do with his dad. I told him it was no big deal, I was use to walking.

When I got into work I was put right to work folding clothing in the back room. I enjoyed standing there and folding the piles and piles of clothes that where set out for me. It was soothing and calming. I was alone in the back room for awhile until I heard some people playing around by the walls of shoes. I peaked my head out and I saw Edward and Emmett talking.

"So what happened with Tanya?"

"Same as always. She is just such a drama queen; you know I am not into that."

"Yeah I heard you where into something else buddy."

"Yeah well shut up about that. I am not sure how that is going to work yet, there are a few obstacles in my way."

"I don't know why you are chasing after her, she does not seem that special to me."

"Oh she is, deep down, she just has a hard outer shell, kind of like me," Edward ended. The voices where getting louder and louder so I could tell they where coming closer to me. I tried to stand there with my back to them acting like I did not hear their conversation.

"Nice ass," Emmett said as he walked past me and gave it a soft tap.

I swung around and slapped him across the face. He stood there stunned for a moment. "Weird new girl?"

"Dumb jock?"

"What are you doing working here?" Emmett asked holding his face.

"I got the job, what are you doing walking around grabbing girl's asses? Do you think we really like that?"

"Most girls do. I figured with your mother's line of work, you would like it."

I reached my hand back and slapped him again, in the same spot, across the right side of his face. He howled out this time in pain. Two slaps in the same spot could not feel good. "Bitch," he muttered walking past me. Edward was laughing as he walked past with Emmett and winked at me. My face flushed red.

The rest of work was uneventful. I got all the clothes folded and put them out where they should. Mr. Newton told me that he had never seen anyone fold and put out as many clothes as I did. He was very proud of me. When closing time came around I put my hoodie on that I had taken to school and walked out the door.

I walked about 2 blocks when I saw a silver car pull up next to me, "You need a ride?" Edward's velvet voice asked.

I shook my head no.

"It is cold out Bella and you are going to freeze. Please get in the car."

"I am fine Edward, thank you though." I kept on walking and tried to ignore him.

Edward pulled over his car and got out. I stopped walking and looked at him. He came over, picked me up, and put me into his car. I started to yell and scream but he ignored me. He put my seatbelt on and locked my door. I went to open the handle and he shot me a death look, so I sat in the seat like a good girl.

"You did not have to go caveman style on me," I protested.

"Yes I did, because you would not get in my car. Is it so bad that I offer to take you home on a freezing cold night?"

"It's not THAT cold," I tried to defend.

"Bella it is about 40 degrees outside and you are wearing a sweatshirt that is not acceptable."

"I am sorry I did not know that you where my mother Edward."

He scuffed, "I am nothing like your mother."

I rolled my eyes and looked out my window.

"Where do you live Bella?"

"Over in the Fork's Apartments."

"Oh," he said trying to sound like he was not grossed out.

"Yeah I know, I am the epitome of white trash, thanks for the reminder."

"That is not what I meant. I heard you where the Chief's kid, I was expecting to take you there."

"Well that is not definite yet."

The rest of the ride was silent. It was not awkward as I though it was going to be. He asked me about the temperature in the car twice and I told him I was fine. I was a little thankful for Edward driving me home because I saw that there were no street lights for more then half of my walk.

"Could your boyfriend not pick you up?" Edward asked when we where pulling into the parking lot.

"No he had other things to do."

"If we close together and you do not have a ride home, will you please let me drive you home?"

"I guess. It is right over there," pointing in the direction of my building.

He drove right over to where it was and turned off the car. I turned to face him, "Thank you Edward."

"Why did you tell me the truth today?"

"What?" I asked him.

"About your mother. Most people would have lied in some way, why did you tell" me the truth?"

"Well you became a normal human and asked the question nicely so I figured I would tell you the truth."

"Oh, well thank you." Edward told me softly.

I put my hand on the handle and got out of the car. I looked back at the car and he was still there. I walked up the steps and went into my apartment. I looked out my window and I saw his car finally turn on and him leave. Renee was not home, so I got a little school work done and then I went to bed.

I was hoping to sleep though the night, I did not get that lucky though. At around 4 I heard Renee come into the house and then she came into my room. I pretended to still be asleep so she crawled into bed with me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you Isabella," my mother whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Renee," no matter how much I hated her I could never hate her.

"You aren't really going to leave me, are you?"

"Probably."

"Why Bella?"

"We are evil and toxic to each other. If I move out we might have a normal mother daughter relationship."

"But we do have a good relationship Bella."

"No we don't Renee. I am mad at you all the time and you are mad at me. I am the adult and you are the child. I call you by your first name. This is not normal."

"Please do not leave me," Renee begged.

"If Charlie is my father I have to, it is gonna be the best for both of us."

"Charlie is your father, I have always known."

"Well that is good."

"Will you visit me?"

"Yes."

Renee snuggled down and slowly drifted off to sleep. I was suddenly relived that I knew Charlie was my father. I mean I had a feeling since he told me because everything seemed to click, but it still felt good to get the reassurance. I closed my eyes and dreamt of my new life.

When I woke up I did my best to not wake up Renee. I quickly got my shower and got ready for the day. I walked out my front door with a large mug of coffee and did not see Jake's car. I grabbed my phone and called Jake's number. It rang twice and then Jake answered, "Be there in 5 I am running late."

"OK."

I stood at the entrance to the apartment sipping on my coffee waiting for Jake to get there. While standing there a silver car passed and slowed down. The driver looked at me with his green eyes and gave me a small wave. I held up my hand as a waving gesture as he drove by. I smiled to myself as soon as he passed by.

Jake pulled up a minute later. I climbed into the car with him and we where on our way. "So today is the big day?"

"Yes it is Jake."

"Are you scared?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Well that is good, I am guessing you are certain that he is your father."

"Very true, Renee finally told me."

"Well that is good. When will you know for sure."

"After school, Charlie is going to call me."

We got school in record time and had to go right to class. Home room and 1st period sucked, a lot. They where long and drawn out and all I wanted to do was leave. Jasper and I walked to our second period. Jasper was asking me about an assignment that we had for class when I saw Edward walk by. He gave me a smile and went into our classroom.

"Bella?" Jasper asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked still in a daze from watching Edward.

"What are you doing today after school?"

"Probably moving into Charlie's house if he is my Dad."

"I forgot today was the big day."

When we got into the classroom I sat down and looked over in Edward's direction. He gave me a smile and slid me a paper. I opened it up and smiled.

You like your morning coffee?

More then you will ever know, I need it to feel real that early.

I think we are the same with the morning coffee. So do you work tonight?

No I am moving into my new place.

With the Chief?

How did you know?

Word travels fast. So when do you work next?

Wednesday.

Me too.

Well isn't that ironic.

Please tell me you do not have a ride home.

I am not sure yet, I guess I will have to see.

Edward turned back and smiled at me. I gave him a wink and tried to pay attention to the lesson but it was impossible now. Edward's cute little flirting had gotten my head all fuzzy. There was something about him that drove me crazy. It was just not his amazing good looks, but something deep down inside. There was a part of him that I liked, which I hardly knew. I wanted to get to know this part of him.

By the time lunch came around I was able to act normal for Jake. I liked Jake, a lot, and I felt bad about this Edward thing. Jake was too perfect of a person for me to possibly screw over. I had to play this out carefully.

"I missed you Bells," Jake said giving me a kiss.

"I missed you too Jake."

"Did you meet the new girl today?"

"New girl?" I asked.

"Yeah she is Emmett's cousin from Michigan. Her name is Vanessa, but everyone calls her Nessie," Jake smiled when he said her name.

"Um, no, where is she?"

Jake pointed out a beautiful girl who was about a year or two younger then us. She had long chestnut curly hair and her skin seemed to sparkle a little. She was short and had the sweetest smile on her face. She walked over to our table and sat down with us.

"Hi Jake," she said in a lovely soft voice.

"Hey Nessie."

"Listen my cousin is forcing me to sit with him today for lunch, I am sorry," she told him sounding sad.

I looked over at Jake and saw how he was looking at her. It seemed like he had never seen the sun before and he was looking at it for the first time. As she walked away Jake looked over at me. The expression on his face was sadness. I took his hand and lead him out of the lunchroom. We needed a moment to talk. I pulled him into a quite out cove and turned to face him.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

He looked down at his feet, "Jake it is OK if you do."

He looked up at me now, "What?"

"Jake if you like her that if fine. We are just at the starting stages of this whole relationship thing. We can end it now if you want."

"You do not mind?"

"Jake I can not get mad at you for who you like."

"I am sorry Bella."

"It is OK Jake, things like this happen. Promise we can still be friends."

"You will always be my friend Bella."

I smiled and gave him a hug. He wrapped me up in a bear hug which made me happy. I could tell that there were no hard feelings. We had broken this off with out anyone too hurt. I felt a pang in my heart, but it was not something I would never get over. We went back into lunch and acted like nothing happened.

As soon as the last bell of the day rang my cell phone did also. I answered it, "Hello?"

"Bella, it is Chief Charlie Swan."

"Hey Charlie."

"I have the results."

"And?" I asked nervously.

"I am a daddy."

"So you're my dad."

"Yes, do you want me to come over and pick you up. We can go get all your stuff and then go shopping for the stuff you need."

"Sure that sounds great Charlie."

"How is your mother doing."

"She is more understanding now."

"OK well I will be there in a few moments."

"OK, bye."

I stood in the parking lot and saw Angela come over to me. I gave her a wave. "Is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true?"

"You and Jake are no longer together."

"Damn! This school is fast."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"It's nothing big Angela. I mean we had just starting dating."

"Most people do not deal with breaking up as well as you are."

"Most people have not been though the shit I have been."

"True," She said thinking.

Angela stood with me and we talking about small things. I think she was trying to make sure I was OK with out prying too much. Once she was able to tell I was OK she told me to call her later tonight when I was all moved in to my new home. Charlie came around the corner in his police car. Well this was going to be slightly embarrassing.

I walked over to the car as soon as it stopped. I climbed in and Charlie gave me a large smile. We drove silently to Renee's house. Once there I directed him where to go even though he already knew. We climbed the steps and I unlocked the door.

Renee was standing there looking happy. She was all kinds of cleaned up and looked nice. "I packed some of your things Bella."

"Really?" I asked.

"I have come to terms and you are right Bella, this should be good for us."

"Well that is very adult of you."

"Thank you Bella. Where is all of the bill money?"

I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I pulled out the box and opened it to show her. Also inside the box I had written down her bank account number along with the email address I used for bills, the websites, and the passwords. "This is everything you will need for the bills."

Renee smiled and I went into my room. Renee had packed up and labeled everything. Charlie came in and helped me carry the stuff down the steps and into the car. It did not take us long because I did not have much.

I gave Renee a hug and kiss and told her I would see her once a week. She smiled and promised to call me. Charlie and I left and we went into the car. I let a fear tears escape my eyes.

"Are you sure about this Bella?"

"As sure as I can be. This is going to be good for her and I. I know that."

"OK Bella, if you ever want to go back just let me know. Sue wants to know if she can come shopping with us. She is very excited about this."

"Sure that is fine."

"I want you to know money is not an issue today Bella. I have a lot of making up to do and I want today to be the start of that."

Charlie was not lying when he said that money was not an issue. We shopped for about 4 hours all over. We bought my bedding, paint for my new room, furniture that I needed, clothing, shoes, books, and all kinds of other odd things. When we got back to the house Sue washed my new sheets and let me move into my new room.

Jake and I had been texting all day. He told me about how he hung out with Nessie and I was happy for him. I would be able to see Edward tomorrow and hopefully start to get closer to him. When I got to the point when I was too tiered to do anything else I finally laid down on my new and super soft full bed and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well thank you everyone for willing to be so patient with me. I did not get to update because if my trip because I am finally moved into my new home. OK so I am gonna try and make this one longer since everyone had to wait so long. Thanks for reading and please review. : ) **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I was confused. I did not know what I was exactly to do. I knew that everyone in this house had a set schedule. I did not want to really interfere with what they already had going on. I peeked my head out of the room and I saw that no one was up yet. I quickly went back into my room and grabbed some clothes for today.

The shower was nice. It had a removable head so that I did not have to contort my body in different ways. I stood in the shower for longer then I should have because there was someone punching the door. I quickly got out and wrapped a towel around myself.

When I opened the door I saw Leah, Seth, Charlie, and Sue all yelling at each other. Seth was standing between his mother and Leah.

"Leah look she is out now, go get in the shower." Seth told his sister.

"No Seth everything is all thrown off for the morning, I am now FUCKED."

"Don't tell me what to do, you are not my father," Leah shirked.

"He has been with you longer then your real father Leah," Sue coed.

Leah turned to look at me and practically burned wholes into my body. I was standing in the middle of the hallway in just a towel. I felt my face blush and then I ran towards my bedroom door. I tripped on the change in the carpets and toppled forward. My right foot landed by the door, so I pushed it shut and burred my face in the floor.

That was officially all kinds of embarrassing. I rummaged though all of my drawers and found something to wear today. I was planning on trying to look some what cute for Edward, to see if I could attack his attention. I now had a giant knot on my left cheek. I wore my hair down and tried to cover up my mark on the face, but it did not work out that well.

After I heard the fight stop and I had on just a plain purple top with a black hoodie on top, with a pair of jeans, I walked down the steps. I was hoping to just slip out and not be seen, not my luck. Charlie and Sue where sitting in the kitchen waiting for me. I gave them a half smile and went to where they kept some food, I was looking for a pop-tart to eat and run.

"How are you Bella?" Sue asked sounding sad.

"I am fine Sue, thank you for asking."

"Bella, please do not lie. We know that what happened this morning was bad," Charlie started.

"I should have known better. I mean I knew there must have been some kind of shower line up. I will just have to find a better time to take a shower, which does not interfere with Leah or Seth's times."

"Bella it should not have to be like that. Leah is going to have to learn how to bend a little. You being here is going to have to be an adjustment for everyone," Sue told me getting up and getting food out of the fridge.

"Yeah I know that. I just want to make this as easy as possible. I do not want to be the one who messes everything up for everyone. I mean maybe it will just be easier if I go back with Renee…"

"I will not hear anyone about that Bella. You are my daughter, and I want you to be apart of my life. It is bad enough that I have missed out on so much so far."

"Thank you," I told my father and grabbed a pop-tart and headed to the door. "I have work after school, so I will be home around 10."

"Bella I think you and Leah should talk about this more," Charlie informed me.

"I think it might just be better if I let her go on hating me for a little bit longer."

"OK, well I will see you tonight Bella."

I was thankful to be out of the house. I did not want to have another run in with Leah, one was bad enough. I hated that I was so intimidated by her. There was something about her that I knew I did not want to mess with her. I walked to school this morning. I did not want or need Jake to drive me. I was much closer now to the school. I also did not want everyone still thinking that we were an item when it was clear that we were not anymore.

I saw Seth and Leah drive by Seth had a sad look on his face. I felt bad for him. He was gonna be placed in the middle it seemed. We seemed to get along some what well so far, but also it turns out that his sister is willing to do anything to make my life hell. I wonder why she is so bitter.

The parking lot was filled with my friends. I went over to the cars and put an arm around Quil and another around Jasper. "Good morning lovely men, how are you?"

"Well you seem to be a in a good mood Bella, any reason for that?" Jasper asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well it is not what you are thinking of, so no," I gave Jasper a playful push and I saw Jake come over with Nessie. They were talking in hushed voices to one another. She was glowing whenever she looked at Jake. They seemed like they fit together perfectly.

I looked past the two of them and I saw that Emmett and Alice where giving Jake the death stare. I do not think that he liked his relatives hanging around with people in our group. I saw Edward next to his sister; he had his cute little crooked smile on his face.

The warning bell rang and it was time to head in. Rose came up and interlocked her arm in mine and pulled me close to her, "So do you listen to gossip?"

"Not really, why what is going on about me?" I asked playfully.

"Well it is going around that your stock is going up?"

"My stock?"

"Yes, you are becoming quite popular young lady."

"Well I guess I should update my facebook about that," I joked back. Rose let out a loud laugh which made people turn to see her. I saw Emmett look over at her and smile, but quickly look back to who he was talking to. "What was that look for?" I asked.

"Probably nothing. We use to be an item, but then with my fall from grace he did not want to give me the time of day."

"What happened Rose?" I asked as we went into our first class and sat down.

"Well like I said Alice and I where best friends. Well slowly we started to notice that we were very different. Slowly we started to fight more. We ended up slipping our group of friends in half. When is started to kinda date Emmett is when shit hit the fan. Alice freak out and banned everyone from talking to me. She hated that I had gotten someone like Emmett. So that was the end of the popular life for me. My brother was in a different group of friends and they were willing to welcome me with open arms."

"Well that is all kinds of crazy and weird."

"Well that is Alice in a nut shell."

"I do not know much about her besides she is Edward sister and that she was a bitch to me my first day."

"Miss Swan what is the answer to the question I just asked?" I heard my teacher say. Well I was not paying attention and he noticed. I shook my head no so he went on teaching.

Rose and I put our conversation on hold till the class was over. I did not focus much during the class. I was thinking about work later tonight. I was working with Edward, and he wanted to drive me home. He probably would end up driving me home because I did not have a car. The bell rang and I saw Rose turn and look at me, "What happened to your face?"

"I had a weird morning."

"I don't know any morning that start with a knot on your cheek."

"I got a shower early, before the others got up. Well Leah got all pissed off that I was in the shower and started a HUGE fight. Well I ran into my room to try and avoid the fight. Well when I ran I tripped and fell, that's how I got the knot."

"Well that is shitty."

"Yeah I know."

Rose and I walked to my next class, history. I meet her brother outside of the door and Jasper and I walked into class. We sat in our normal spot and waited for Jake to come and join us. He came in right before the bell rang.

"How are you beautiful?" he asked me.

"I am good. How is the Nessie front?"

"Things seem to be working out well."

"Good I am glad Jake."

Class started and again I started to zone out. I did not get to zone out too much. I heard the teacher talking about a project. It was going to be a pair's project where we wrote up a 20 page paper and the do a huge report in front of the class. I looked at Jake and he nodded that he would be my partner. We got to do a huge report on anything from the time period we were covering.

"Now I know you are all gonna hate me but I am picking the pairs. I do not want to hear any kind of grief so just deal with it," our teacher told us as she started to call off names together.

I sat there waiting to see who I would get paired up with. Jack, Jasper, and Edward were all in my class. Any one of those three boys would be perfect! I had a very good chance of that happening. "Bella Swan you will be with Alice Cullen."

My eyes popped and my jaw dropped. Well that was all kinds of crappy. I looked over to the girl with spiky black hair, and she had the same look on her face as mine. She was not happy about us being paired up.

"OK now go meet with your partners for the rest of the class."

I looked over at the small girl. She rolled her eyes and motioned for me to sit with her. I gathered up my things and went over to sit with Alice. Who I had heard nothing but horror stories about. I did not want to do this at all.

"Hi," I said timidly as I sat down.

"Yeah let's not deal with the awkward trying to get to know each others. Do you have any ideas on what you wanna do?"

"Well I mean we have post WWII so I mean there is a lot that we can do. I was thinking maybe talking about the holocaust. I mean it isn't really post WWII but I think we would be able to con the teacher into letting us do it."

Alice had a perplexed look on her face. Then she nodded yes, "OK we can do that. Most people will wanna talk about the Vietnam War or something like that. That is a half way decent idea Bella."

Alice got up and went to go talk to the teacher. I looked around at some of the other pairs. Jake was paired up with some girl whose name escapes me. Jasper was paired off with Edward. Well I guess they were the lucky ones. Alice came bouncing back with a smile on her face. I guess that means that we were going to be allowed to pick the holocaust.

"He told us it was fine because it was such an important event to talk about. He told me that he is expecting a lot though because of the topic."

"That is fine, I do not mind doing the work," I told her.

"OK well I guess you should come over to my house after school so that we can work on all of this."

"I have work tonight. I guess maybe tomorrow?"

"OK that is fine. I will let my parents know and they will set an extra plate for you."

"OK I guess that sounds good."

The bell rang and class was over. Alice gave me a small wave and went over to her brother and whispered something to him. He turned back and gave me that smile that I was starting to love. He walked off with his sister and Jasper came over with me.

"Well it looks like we are working with the brother and sister pair."

"Yeah, so what are you two doing?"

"Post WWII Germany and how they tried to get themselves out of that mess."

I nodded my head, "Well that sounds like fun."

"It isn't too bad. Edward came up with the idea."

The rest of school was the same as it always is. I walked from class to class talking with my new friends. What was different was that I was talking to a few more people. It was people who I had only been introduced to once or twice before. I was getting more and more excited for work.

When school was over Seth asked me if I wanted a ride home with him and Leah.

"Do you really wanna try that one Seth?"

"Fuck her Bella. You are my new sister and because of that you get to ride to school with us."

"Seth listen I do not want to start anything more then that has already started," I told him.

"Bella she is just a bitch naturally. See they think that I am the bad one cause I act out in school. She keeps everything all bottled up and one day it is going to fucking explode. When that happens everyone better watch out. It is gonna be HUGE. I keep on telling Mom but she doesn't listen to me."

"Well as long as you don't mind. I have to get dressed for work and then head over there."

"Yeah we just need to wait for Leah. She will be here in a moment."

We stood on Leah's car and waited. It did not take her very long. I saw her walking behind Jake. She was trailing behind him like a little puppy dog. She was competing with Nessie for his attention. I got it. Leah liked Jake. Leah was 2nd in command, kind of like Jake is the alpha and Leah the beta. I was stepping in and threatening her place. And I also dated Jake. Now I understood the hatred, a little.

Leah came over and rolled her eyes. She did not say anything, which was good. She just got into the car and I slid into the back seat of the Ford Taurus. Seth and Leah did not talk so I followed in their lead and remained silent the whole ride. Finally Leah spoke, "So do you talk at all?" she asked looking at me from the rear view mirror.

"I did not know if your guys normally talk on the ride home, I was just following your lead."

"Well you should have done that this morning instead of butting in line for the shower."

"I am sorry I did not know. I saw that no one was awake so I just wanted to get a shower real quick."

"Bella do not apologize. Leah only had to wait about 5 minutes longer. You did nothing wrong. You have to shower too."

"Seth shut up."

"No Leah you shut up. You are not the alpha dog of the house. You should not go around pissing all over the place to mark what is yours and when and how you get it. I am getting shit of your crap."

"Fuck you Seth. You are a stoner fuck up."

"Yeah well at least I have come to terms with my life. I know who I am and what I want. I know that my Daddy is dead and he isn't coming back."

"Shut up Seth."

"What ever Leah. You know I speak the truth."

Now the car was silent. My mind was running. Well my coming to this house was a really bad idea. I was turning the family against each other. This was the last thing that I wanted to do. I felt like crap as we pulled up to the house. As soon as the car was in park I ran into my room and locked the door.

I leaned against the door and took about ten deep breathes. I needed to calm down. This was not my fault. This had to be something that was going on for awhile now. Once I was able to control myself I got dressed and snuck out of the house with out Seth or Leah hearing me.

I had to get my bearings on where in town I was now. Charlie lived close to Renee but I was still new and for the most part had no idea where I was going. I started to wonder around until I finally noticed where I was. I was not too far from work. Once I got into the main street part of town I was about to get to work a little early.

I found Mr. Newton who asked me if I would be able to work footwear alone, since Jessica had called out sick today. I told him I would be fine and if I needed any help I would ask him or someone else. He nodded and then went back to the paperwork that he was working on before.

I walked over to the footwear deck and started to do some simple clean up. I walked around and made sure all of the shoes where facing the right way, cleaned up any trash that might be on the floor or the tables. As I was walking around I saw a glimpse of bronze hair walk by. I smiled to myself hoping tonight would be a good night.

When I got my first customer of the night it was a women looking to get her son some new sneakers. Once the little boy decided what he wanted I went to the back to go and find them. As I walked past one of the rows I saw a piece of paper sticking out with my name on it.

I opened up the folded paper and read the message on it.

Favorite Color?

I looked around to see were he was. I knew it was him from the hand writing. Well I guess this was going to be the game of the night. I played along and wrote down my favorite, blue, and asked what his was. I replaced the paper in a different stop so that he could see I answered.

I grabbed the boy's shoes and came out to help him. He loved his shoes so I sent him upfront to go pay for them. There was another woman who came in a few moments later. She was looking for a new running shoe which I helped her get. When I went into the back room I saw that the paper had been moved again. I smiled as I jogged over to it and opened it.

Blue also. Favorite Food?

This was a little bit tougher. Since my mother was a horrible cook I had been given that job over the years. I normally made simple foods because a lot of the time it was only me eating. We had gone out to eat at a nice place three times total. Every time I ended up getting a nice streak. So that is what I wrote back, steak with mashed potatoes. Then I asked him his favorite food, put it back in a new spot and got the woman's shoes.

The next hour no one came in looking for shoes so I was stuck on the foot wear deck. I kept on looking around for the bonze hair or green eyes that I was falling for. They were no where to be found. I did venture to the front once to see if there were any shoes that needed to be put away. There was one box so I took it to the backroom.

I saw Edward standing by where the shoes had to go. I gave him a smile, "By any chance did you put these shoes upfront so that we would causally meet here?"

The look on his face went from amused to a frown. I gloated a little because I figured out his little plan. I moved past him and place the shoe back on the shelf.

"So do you have a ride home?"

"I was going to walk," I joked.

"We talked about this Bella."

"Well it was more you talking."

"Bella please do not be difficult."

I pressed my lips together and looked at him. His green eyes where pleading for me to say no I did not have a ride. His face on the other hand showed no expression what so ever. "No I do not have a ride home. Would you like to drive me home?"

"Well since you asked so nice Miss Swan, I would love to give you a ride home."

"Well thank you very much Mr. Cullen. I have to get back to work," I told him ask I turned on my heels and started to walk away.

"Oh Bella, I found this piece of paper with your name on it," Edward told me handing me the paper. He strode off in the opposite direction and left the backroom.

I opened up the paper and read it.

I do not have a favorite. So you are coming over tomorrow?

I wrote the yes I was going to be over his house tomorrow, but not for him. I was going to be doing school work with his sister. I placed the paper back on the shelf and went to the shoes.

The rest of the shift was long and it sucked. Edward stopped the note passing which was fine. Mr. Newton finally closed up the store. Once we were all done counting out money and making sure everyone was perfect we were able to go home. As I walked to the front of the store to leave I felt a hand pressing on my lower back.

Edward's hand never left my back still we where outside of the building. As we got closer to the car Edward stepped around me and opened the door for me. I slid in and waited for him to get in the car also. My heart was racing. I could not believe that I was going along with this.

I knew nothing about Edward. I did not know if he even liked me or is I was the new flavor of the week. I was probably just some kind of trophy to get something to claim. My problem was that he was not that to me. He was handsome and seemed to have a nice side. I wanted to get to know him better.

"How was foot wear today?" Edward asked when he got into the car.

"It was OK. How was sports?"

"Busy, people needed all kinds of stuff today. A lot of soccer stuff mostly."

"So are you and Jasper working on the project tomorrow also?" I asked.

"Yeah, it turns out that my sister and I think alike," he told me with a wicked little smile.

"So how much does your sister hate me?"

"She does not hate you."

"Oh please Edward, you and your sister both did not care for me much, then out of no where you wanna be my best friend."

Edward looked over at me and then back out the window. He did not speak again. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. When we pulled up to Charlie's house he finally spoke, "It's not how it looks."

"Why did it take so long for you to response?"

"I did not want to have this conversation while driving."

"Well it is just seems a little weird."

"So what you don't trust me?"

"I am just confused Edward. Look at it from how I see this. You have done nothing but be overly rude to me. Then what after you and Tanya break up you wanna be all about me?" It looks a bit fishy, doesn't it?"

"That is not how it is though."

"Well that's how it looks. Listen I need to go in. I will see you tomorrow at school," I told him as I got out of the car.

Edward grabbed my wrist before I was fully out of the car, "Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Maybe," I told him and got out of the car.

I got inside and talked to Charlie and Sue for a little bit. Sue told me what time would be best for me to get a shower. I thanked them and then locked myself in my room. I laid down on the bed and let my mind wonder. I could not believe that I said those things to Edward. Maybe it was a good thing. I mean he would know that I have some apprehension about him, and he would know why.

The problem was that I could not hid the fact that I was developing feelings for someone who was totally out of my league, in more then once sense. I mean he was about a thousand times more attractive then me, has money, does normal parents, and in a totally different social group.

This would never work out with us. I was probably some little project that he wanted to work on. I will have to push all of my feelings back and play the game that he seems to be enjoying. I could play games too, I think.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I am sorry it has been forever. I have been on a few vacations, but it is school time and there for I will be able to do a lot more writing, which I am hoping will make everyone happy. OK well on with the story.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did not sleep last night. I was too worried about all of this crap with Edward. Our situation was shit and I knew it would not work, but I wanted it to work. I wanted to be with him because even under his bas boy exterior I knew he was good deep down. I don't know how I knew this, but I did.

I got into the shower at my told time, as to not piss off Leah anymore. I was starting to really get sick of her shit. Last night she picked a fight with me when I got home from work, because I was too loud in my own room. I was just listening to some music and she came in freaking out.

In the shower I weighed my options with Edward. My first choice was to just let things happen. If he wants to let me be some conquest, then let it be. That is so far from what I wanted though. Then there was option two which was ignore him and do not let him get what he wants. If he is still coming after me after a time period then maybe we can work. Then there was option three and it was for us to just be friends forever. I did not know what to do.

After the shower I walked across the hall to my room to get change. I wanted to look nice today, but not like I was trying to look nice. If I was going to be spending a good part of my day with Edward then I was going to make myself look nice. I found a scoop neck black t-shirt, jean shorts, and I wore black leggings with them. To finish off the outfit I wore my Chucks, even though I was not a fan of them, they made my feet look HUGE. Since they matched the outfit best there was not much I could do. I wore my hair down and straight.

I was down stairs shortly after Charlie and Sue. Sue was at the stove making something. "Can I get you some food dear?"

"Coffee?"

"I have some brewing right now. How about a bagel?"

"That sounds awesome, thanks Sue."

"So how is school going?" Charlie asked me putting down his paper.

"As well as can be expected. I mean school is school."

"Do not forget to take an umbrella, it is raining again. You have been lucky that it has been so nice for so long."

"Thanks," I muttered. Sue came over and placed the coffee and food in front of me. I ate my food and talked with Charlie about school and work for a little bit. As I was cleaning off my plate I heard a knocking at the front door.

Charlie looked over at me with a look and then got up from the table. As he did Seth came down the steps and sat down with me. I heard some talking at the front door. Charlie came back and cleared his throat. "Bella it seem that Edward Cullen is here to take you to school today, is that true?"

I looked past Charlie and saw Edward standing to his right. Edward looked slightly uncomfortable in Charlie's modest home. I knew Edward must have a large house by the way he dressed.

"I was not sure if Edward would be able to pick me," I responded.

Charlie nodded his head and gave me a nod. "I will be home late tonight. I am working on a school project with Alice tonight. Her mother is cooking."

"Your sister Alice?" Charlie asked Edward.

"Yes Chief. It is for a school project. I am working with Jasper Hale. He will also be there with us. I will have her home whenever you like."

"Well just make sure it is not too late, you both have school tomorrow."

"I would never keep her out too late, Chief," Edward told him with a wink.

I rose from the table and followed Edward to the front door. Well this was totally uncalled for. He did not have to go though all of this just to take me to school today. Hell I did not even expect to see him here today.

Edward opened the front door for me as we left Charlie's house. I could not come to call it my own home yet. I knew it was not mine yet so there was no reason for me to call it home. It was a midway place between my last home and whatever future home I was going to have.

"How has your morning been Bella?" Edward asked as he opened up his silver Volvo's door.

"OK Edward. How has yours been?"

"Well different. I do not think I have ever talked to the Chief that much. He seems like a good guy."

"He is defiantly a life saver," I told him as I slid into the passenger seat. Edward closed the door and got in on his side.

"So you actually came," I said mostly to myself with a laugh.

"I asked if I could pick you up. I had assumed that you knew I would be here."

"Yeah but I was not expecting you here. I just figured that I would be drive with Leah and Seth."

"If I tell you something Bella, it is always the truth. I will never lie to you. Do you understand me?" he asked peering into my eyes. His eyes were intense. I did not know if he was telling the truth. I wanted to believe him.

I nodded my head in agreement and Edward smiled. He reached up and ran his finger across my jaw. Then he moved his hand away quickly. Edward started up the car and peeled out of my drive way. Well that was all kinds of weird. I mean the way he touched me was so soft and sweet. There was something behind the touch.

We got to school in record time. Now this was going to be the weird part. Am I to stay with Edward and talk to his friends who I do not know and have been nasty to me? Or do I go and hang out with Edward's friends. I sat in the seat and looked over at him. He seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"We can go talk to your friends; you do not have t deal with mine."

"We?" I asked shocked.

"Sure, I mean if you wanted to."

"I don't know Edward. Don't you think us trying to mix into the other's group will make things weird. I mean your friends do not like me at all, and mine are not fond of you. How about we just go to our separate groups as to not force some kind of confrontation, or verbal fight."

"Bella…"

"Please Edward it is just better this way, OK?"

"Whatever you want Bella," Edward sighed getting out of the car. I closed my eyes and took in two giant breathes. I placed me hand on the door handle, but felt it move away. I looked up and saw Edward opening the door for me. I smiled and took the hand that he had extended for me. Edward helped me out of the car and I looked around to see all of my friends looking my way. I turned my head to look in the other direction and I saw all of Edward's friends looking at me. Well this was weird.

I smiled and gave Edward a wave as I walked away from him. He did the same as he went to his friends. I saw Rose and Angela looking at me like I was some foreign person. Seth was smiling because he had already known what was going on. Jake gave me a smile as I walked over. Nessie waved at me. "Hey Bella, I did not know you were friends with Edward."

"It's kind of a new thing. We work together so it kind of forces us to be friends."

"My cousin Emmett works there too!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah I have seen him."

"I hope you can be friends with him too. Then we can try and all be friends."

I heard Rose scuff. Nessie looked at her with a frown. I did not think that she was going to get her wish. The warning bell rang and it was time for everyone to get to class. I tried not to make eye contact with people because I knew this whole driver with Edward things was probably a little weird.

As I walked to class with my head down I heard heels. They must be crazy to wear heels during school. Then I felt someone slam into my shoulder. Due to my awesome balance I landed flat on my ass. I looked up and I saw I glimpse of red hair go past me followed by giggles. I turned to see two red heads walked away laughs. Assholes.

I got up quickly and walked to class. As I walked into class I saw Rose looking at me. I just kept my head down and went into my seat. "Are you OK?"

"I am fine Rose."

"You do not look fine. What is going on with you and Edward?"

"I have no idea. It is weird and all messed up."

"Just be careful because Tanya is a total bitch. Her best friend Victoria is not much better."

"Thanks, I just learned that?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at me, "What do you mean?"

"I was walking to class and one of them slammed her shoulder into me. It was no big deal. I fell down and they laughed."

Rose shook her head. Then she got up from her seat and walked away.

"Where do you think you are going Miss Hale?" the teacher shouted.

"To take a shit!" Rose yelled back and slammed the door shut.

Everyone turned to look at me. I sunk down in my chair. What the hell was that all about? I was going to have to talk to Jasper. No one knows her better then he does. Rose never came back. I kept my eyes on the door but it never opened.

When the bell rang I sprang out of my seat and ran to do the door. I looked down the crowding hallways and I did not see Rose. I did see Jasper and Jake and I stopped them.

"Have you seen Rose?"

"Nope, why?" they told me together.

"She left class."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Well I had a run in with Tanya and Victoria today. They slammed into my shoulder and knocked me over. I told Rose and she like freaked out and left."

I saw both of their faces fall. Jake looked over at Jasper and he kind of looked away.

"What is going on?"

"Rose has history with them. After her fall from grace, she had quite a few run ins with them. And if you know Rose she is not one to take things lightly. She has gotten in quite a few fights with them. Mostly off school property," Jasper revealed.

"Rose seems to be real protective over you, like a big sister so that probably struck a nerve with her," Jake added.

"So what do you think that she went to do?" I asked already kind of knowing what she was planning on doing.

Then gave me the look that said I already knew. "Well let's go look for her."

So we started to search the halls and ask our friends if they had seen her. No one had. Well Rose was probably not going to be fighting a fair fight, two on one. I looked in all of the girls rooms but found nothing. Then I though about the locker room, but I knew that would be dumb since people would be getting changed now. We even walked by the office to see if any of them had gotten busted.

"Where do you go to have a fight?" I asked Jake.

"What?"

"Every school has that one spot where all the fights are. It is because it is not seen much by teachers and other school personal. In New York it was in the parking lots."

"There is a part of the gym where the guys normally fight. It is lifted up so most of the time the teachers never see it," Jasper shouted.

"That is where we are going."

The final bell for class had already rang so there was no one in the hallways anymore. We raced outside in the rain to the gym. Jake led us to where the steps for the second floor were. At the top of the steps was a desk. I heard yelling. I opened the door and saw Rose screaming at Tanya.

"She is a slut who Edward just wants to fuck. Get over it Rose."

"Shut the fuck up Tanya. You don't know shit. You are just bitter that Edward left your slutty ass."

That was all Tanya needed to launch herself at Rose. Rose was ready and waiting. Then from my sides came Jasper and Jake. Jasper grabbed his sister and Jake had Tanya. Both of then started to yell as they were being pulled away.

"Both of you need to chill out. Tanya go to class and we will deal with Rose. If either one of you get caught fighting again it is suspension and you both know it." Jake scolded them.

Tanya pulled herself from Jake's grasp and then walked away. She gave ma a dirty look and then closed the door behind her. Jasper let go of Rosalie. "What the fuck was that about?" he asked his sister.

"It does not concern you Jasper."

"Yes it does. You are my sister, my twin none the less. You can not get suspended. If you do then we will not graduate together. Member we graduate together."

"You do not know what she did to Bella," Rose pleaded.

"She told us. You over reacted. You just wanted a reason to go after her again."

I stood there and watched them. They looked into each others eyes and did not say a word, but they were talking. Then she turned to me. "I am sorry Bella."

"It's fine. I guess we should hide out here till class is over?"

Everyone nodded their heads so we sat down on the floor and talked till the bell rang. The rest of the day was the same as normal, until biology. It was time to spend more time with Edward.

"Where were you in English? Alice and I could not find you and Jasper," he asked sounding upset.

"Personal problems. It is nothing big, don't worry about it," I told him trying to sound like it was nothing.

"Was I about the fight?" he asked in a hushed voice.

I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Everyone knows. Tanya has been running her mouth."

"Yeah."

"OK. I am sorry about Tanya too. She can be a bitch."

"She is a great example of why it is hard for us to talk and hang out and be friends."

"I do not think it is gonna be as hard of a problem as you think. I think you would be surprised how many of us can cross the lines and have it not be an issue."

"I guess we will see," I whispered as class started.

After class it was time to go home with Edward. He waited while I gathered up my stuff and led me out of the classroom with his hand on the small of my back. His hand was cool and the touch of his skin on mine; there was a current between us. Again he opened all the doors for us.

"Alice is excited about working on this project for some reason."

"This is weird because she hated me when we first met."

"I talked to her afterwards. She wants to try and get to know you."

"Why didn't Alice was Rosalie to date Emmett?"

Edward turned to look at me. "Where did you hear that?"

"Rose told me that was the final straw between her and Alice."

"They were having a lot of problems before. They were growing apart and becoming their own people. Alice did get crazy with the Emmett thing, but she never told me why. I figured she was just being protective over him."

Edward slowed down as we pulled up to his house. My mouth dropped. I had figured that Edward had a large house, but his house was HUGE. It was an old Victorian looking home, but double the size of the ones I had seen. It was three floors and looked like 2 or 3 of Charlie's houses.

"There is just the 4 of you living there?"

"Yeah. We always have people staying over and each of my parents have their own study."

I felt insignificant. This house was too large. This was even more reason on why we would not be together. There was a whole world of differences between the two of us. I sat in the seat with a pessimistic look on my face. Edward turned off the car and came over to open the door for me. As he helped me out he saw my face.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"It's nothing."

Edward pulled me out of the seat and looked me in the eye. He reached his hand up and brushed his thumb along my right cheek. I looked up at him and saw his wonderful green eyes burning into me. "Please," Edward whispered.

"We are so different," I told him back.

Edward slowly lowered his head to be around the same height as me. He slowly moved his head into mine. HONK HONK! We both pulled our head back to see Alice in her yellow car come round the corner hitting her honk. There was a smirk on her face as she pulled up next to us.

"Bella I missed you today."

"Hi Alice," I meekly responded.

"OK well boys you go off and do you thing, Bella and I are gonna have some girl time."

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. We raced around and in the kitchen I saw a woman with long brown hair standing there sipping a cup of coffee.

"Mom this is a new friend Bella. Bella this is my mother, Esme Cullen."

"It is nice to you Mrs. Cullen. You house is amazing." I am not lying. It was truly beautiful inside. Everything was decorated in soft pastel colors. Every room has a theme that bended into the next room. The whole house smelled of flowers.

"Oh Bella, thank you so much. Alice tells me you will be here for dinner. What would you like to eat?"

"Oh, I do not want to be a burden. Anything is fine with me."

"Well I will ask Edward and Jasper. They are boys, they will give me something," Esme giggled as she got up.

"OK come on Bella, I will show you my room."

Alice and I went up a large set of steps to the second floor. Then we went up another set of steps. "Edward and I are the only people on the top floor. Mom and Dad's room is on the second floor along with their studies and Edward's music room. On the bottom floor is the theater, kitchen, dinning room, and I have a little art studio. I like to paint."

"Theater?" I asked.

"Yeah. It is kind of like a den but with a huge TV and all theater type seats. We also have a den on the 2nd floor."

"Wow."

"OK well here is my room," Alice told me as she opened up the door. Her room was beyond huge. It seemed to be the size of our den. She slowed me around her bedroom and then she opened a door to a closet. It was filled with lights and shelves and clean glass doors **(A/N: Think Carrie's closet in the Sex in the City Movie.)** It was filled with shoes, shirts, purses, pants, dresses, skirts, jewelry, and anything else you could want. Then she led me out and we went into her bathroom. Again it was the size of a normal bedroom. She had a whirlpool tube which was under a giant window. There were two sinks, a toilet, and stand up shower. Along one wall were all mirrors with nothing but counters under it. The counters were covered in all different kinds of beauty products.

"What do your parents do?" I asked.

"Dad is the chief of surgery over at the local hospital and Mom runs her own interior design company. Why?"

"Your closet is the size of my bedroom," I answered.

"Oh. Well how about we get to work then?"

Alice and I cracked down and did a rough outline of how we were going to do our history project. It took us until dinner, at 7, to work it all out. We assigned each other the work we wanted the other to have. Also we set up a time line of when we wanted everything done.

"Everyone dinner," we heard though an intercom.

Alice and I both got up. I collected my things and we went down stairs. Alice showed me the way to the dinning room. Alice showed me where to sit. A few moments later Edward and Jasper came down. Edward was seated next to me and Jasper next to Alice. She winked across the table at me. Moments later Esme and a tall blond man entered the room.

"Carlisle, Dear, this is Bella and Jasper. They are new friends of the children."

"It is very nice to meet you both," Carlisle said sitting down.

Dinner was wonderful. Esme made a wonderful pasta dinner with soup and salad. It was better then the handful of restaurants that I had gone to. Dinner was filled with wonderful conversation and I felt at home there. I did not fear lesser because I came from much more modest home.

When dinner was over Edward offered to drive me home. I thanked Esme and Carlisle for everything as we exited his house. It was getting cold outside and the rain had started again.

"So did you two get a lot done?" Edward asked.

"Yeah we have everything setup. Now we just need to get the information and put it down on paper. How about you and Jasper?"

"We got a lot done too. Do you want to pick you up again tomorrow?"

"If you want to," I responded shyly.

"I would love to."

I smiled to myself. The rest of the ride was quite, but comfortable. When we pulled up the Charlie's house Edward parked in the drive way and turned off the car.

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"I think so."

"Want a ride to work also?"

"Sure."

"Emmett is gonna ride with us, is that OK?"

"That is fine. He is working too?"

Edward nodded. "OK well I will see you the same time tomorrow?"

I unlocked the door and opened it up. "Good night Edward."

"Night Bella," he said before I closed the door. I went into the house and went right to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OK so let me tell everyone how I wrote this chapter out on paper at work yesterday because I was SUPER bored. I am gonna work on it a little but it's a fun chapter I like to think. Also just to let everyone know I am SUPER excited for New Moon now since that amazing trailer last night. Also I am going to be working on this story a lot more now because Slaughter House Five is coming to an end, so that is good for everyone who loves this story.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Sunday morning. I did not want to wake up early but I had promised Alice that Angela and I would go shopping with her in Seattle today with her friend Victoria. I was hoping to see Edward today. It had been two weeks since we first rode to school together.

Things where getting better, in a way. Well his friends seemed more willing to except me into their group of friends then mine did. All of them seemed to by nice enough, especially Alice. I did not know what to think of her yet though, I wanted to say there was something off about her, but I was not sure. My friends were a lot more skeptical of him. They did not trust him like I was.

My feelings for him where growing with the passing of every day. We spent a lot of time together between school and work. While at school he would always try and find me so that we could walk together or just hang out for a few minutes and talk. Then while at work he would always follow me around, or leave me silly little notes like he had before.

Every time we talk or hung out I knew I was falling for him more and more. I knew that I could not succumb because what if this all was a trick, or a game. I have seen tons of movies where this happens. I know the road I am going down and I do not like it. I am also not able to stop myself.

I got ready and left the house quickly. I had told Charlie last night what I would be up to so I did not have to worry about him. He was pretty laxed for a new father. He also had 2 other kids that he has done this with so I could see why he was more relaxed.

Angela was waiting outside of her house for me. As I pulled up she came over to the car and jumped right in. She gave me a forced smile so I knew something was up with her. This was her first time hanging out with Alice. I know Angela knew her a lot longer then me.

"So how much money do you have to blow?" I asked.

"A lot. My mom wants me to get all of my winter clothes. So she just handed over her card. How about you?"

"Same. Charlie is really spoiling me. I am not use to this at all. It feels nice to have someone spoil me."

"I bet it's like a whole other world for you. Speaking on which, have you spoken to your mother?"

"Yeah I went to see her yesterday before we both went to work. She seems to be doing OK. The house is clean and she seems, normal for her, which is not what I was expecting."

"Well that is good. Maybe she needed u to move out to grow up."

"That would be nice to think, wouldn't it," I told her driving. I could hope that, that was what was going on, but I will never really know for sure.

"Are you sure Alice does not mind me coming?" Angela asked sounding upset.

"Oh yeah, she told me to invite you since she was going to be bringing a friend along."

Angela nodded her head in agreement but did not seem to be settled by what I said. She had a distant look in her eyes as we got closer and closer to the Cullen's.

"Angela, what's up?" I finally asked.

"Alice does not like me."

"What do you mean?" I asked sounding surprised. If Alice did not like Angela then why would she invite her along?

"Alice has bullied me my whole life. Ever since we were young and in the 1st grade."

"Like what has she done?" I asked.

"Well when we were young she would call me four eyes, cause of the glasses, and other young insults. Then when we got into our tween years if she found out that I liked a boy she would go talk to him and tell him all of these horrible lies about me. Like I enjoyed picking my nose and eating the buggers and stuff like that. Well now that we are in high school it is not so bad. It's now just evil glares at me which I can look away from."

"Oh gosh Angela. You should have told me. We would have never gone had I known. I am so sorry. Do you want me to turn around, we can cancel?"

"No it is fine. I think we will be OK. I mean she has not bee too horrible since we started school this year. Plus I know the Chief is probably all kinds of excited that you are friends with the Cullen's."

I was perplexed. "Why would you say that?"

"So your Dad may not be the richest man in town, but he is the most powerful. He is the police chief and he is not crooked. He follows the law and makes sure everyone else does too. Well the next person in line of power is Carlisle Cullen. He is the Chief of Surgery in our hospital, rich, and well liked by all. So they are both good friends because of their position. Leah and Seth never got along with the Cullen's because they are not obligated to because they are not Charlie's kids. But you are his blood. And I know he would be very excited that you are making friends with people who are also at your level in a way."

She must be off her rocker. That was just crazy thinking. Things could not really work like that? Could they? I mean I never thought of things like that. "Really?" I asked.

Angela just nodded. Wow. Things were a lot different when you where a poor girl who traveled all around, then a rooted normal family in a small town. The rest of the ride was quite. Both of us thinking. When I pulled up the Cullen's drive way I saw a very familiar lifted white Jeep, Emmett was here.

Emmett has welcomed me into the group quickly. I did not know why, but I also knew that if he liked me I would be OK. Emmett was scary as hell to look at though. He was as tall as a house and built like a brick shit house. He had muscle on top of other muscles. I could tell that he liked me deep down by the look he would give me with his clear blue eyes.

Angela and I climbed out of the truck after I pulled up next to Emmett in the guest spots. The guys would probably be playing PS3 and watching porn, like all guys like to do. I got to the door and rang the bell once. It took Alice about three seconds to jump to the door and fling it open. She started to jump up and down in the spot she was standing in. Alice gave me a hug and then turned to Angela.

"OH Angela! I am so glad you seceded to come," Alice cheered, "I am so sorry for all the wicked things that I have done. Most of them were Rose's ideas anyway. Am I forgiven?" she asked with a puppy dog pout.

The last part threw me off. I could not tell why she would say something like that. Not only was it rude, but very out of place. She wanted to make a point of it. I could not see Rose doing that. Mostly because she welcomed me with open arms when I first got to school.

Angela had the same look on her face and finally responded to Alice, "Um…Sure."

"Well come on in. We are going to be leaving in a minute. I just need to talk to Edward. I am trying to convince him to let me use his car so we can all drive together."

"Sounds good," I nodded.

We were lead threw the house until we got to the theater room. Angela kept on looking around in awe of the place. I forgot that Angela has not been here before. Well I was right. The boys were playing Mortal Kombat VS. DC Comic. Edward was playing as Scorpion and Emmett was The Joker.

"I love you brotherrrrrr," Alice sang.

"Whatever it is Alice the answer is NO."

"You do not know what I am asking so you can't say no yet. It isn't right at all."

I was completely in the room by now. I saw that with the boys was a tall red head sitting down staring at the TV. She did not seem to be paying attention to anyone. She had pale white skin and a few freckles that covered her face. She was stunning.

"We want to borrow your Volvo. See my car is only two seats and so is Bella's, plus her truck is super slow. So your car has a back seat so we can all go together."

"Bella?" Edward asked turning and looking at me. His bright green eyes burned into me. I could stare at them for hours if I was given the chance. Once he saw that I was looking at him he let his goofy crooked smile spread across his face.

I was hooked on Edward. The past two weeks has been hard on me. I was slowly falling for Edward. I was pulled to him, it seems like it was involuntary. I just loved the way I felt around Edward, it felt like I was a complete person. I know he did not feel the same, so I would be able to deal with being friends vs. being together.

"Alice, if I say yes do you promise to be careful?"

"When am I not careful Edward?"

"What happened to your last car?"

"Oh Edward it does not count if someone hits me. Geez you should know that by now."

"Alice she is my baby so no driving all kinds of erratic like you normally do. Also you have a problem with driving WAY over the speed limit. Some light speeding is OK, but no 85 in a 30. I know about that ticket."

"Fine so is that a yes?"

"Yes, but if you fuck up my car you are paying for it. Do you understand that sister?"

"I would never think of it Edward. OK ladies lets go!"

I gave Edward a wave and a small smile. He gave me a wave also and went back to his game. The red head got up and come over to us. "Guys this is Victoria, Victoria this is Bella and Angela."

"Hi," she said and that was it. She must be quite, like me and Angela.

Alice led us out of the house and outside. We walked over to the large garage and Alice opened it up. Inside were four cars. There were two different black Mercedes, a yellow Porsche, and Edward's silver Volvo.

"Victoria do you want to have shot gun so you are not stuck sitting the back with someone you don't know."

"Sure, thanks."

I smiled at her and sat behind her while Angela sat behind Alice. Angela was taller then I was and had longer legs. That is why I let her sit behind Alice since she is so short. Alice put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. I think to be a jerk she peeled out of the drive way. A few seconds later Alice got a text.

"He is such a fuddy duddy. I do not know why you like him Bella."

My head shot up and I looked up, "What?" I asked.

"So what is going on with you and my brother?" Alice asked me looking at me from the rear view mirror.

"Nothing," Shit. I wanted to avoid this question if at all possible. We were nothing even though I wanted to be more. I did not want to seem crazy.

"Listen Bella my brother is not one who has female friends unless they are someone's girlfriend. It is just not an Edward thing. So I am thinking that he is trying to get into your panties, or is already there. Which is it?"

"Trust me Alice; he is not trying to get in my panties. We are just friends, nothing more." Now I had secretly wished that he would be trying to get in my panties. It has been a very long time since someone was there and a girl has needs.

Alice rolled her eyes but let it go. I was thankful. The rest of the car ride was Alice telling us everything we would ever need to know about Victoria. She was born in Ireland and moved to the U.S. eight years ago. Esme and Victoria's mother were friends as children, but her mother married an Irishmen so they lost contract for a little. Once they came back they picked up where they left off. So Alice had known her for awhile. Anyway Victoria is moving to Forks in a few weeks and Alice is introducing Victoria to people who she thinks she would be friends with.

Alice wanted to go shopping in Seattle because apparently that is the only real place to shop in this area. She was talking about doing a weekend trip to New York but I did not think that was a good idea. It took us a surprisingly short time to get to Seattle. Alice was not listening to Edward's rule of not speeding too much. I saw the speedometer once and it read 100 so I decided it was best if I just had no idea of our speed.

Alice parked the car in a garage and we were off shopping. We did not once enter a mall but walked the streets of Seattle. We went into more stores then I was able to count and Alice did not take the word NO for an answer. The amount of clothing that was force on Alice and I should be illegal. I would have to ask Charlie about that later.

When it was all said and done we had gone shopping for over five hours and I had spent several hundred dollars in clothing and accessories. I had 20 new pairs of underwear that were all different colors and sizes. There were also 20 new bras to match the underwear. I had 5 new skirts, 10 pairs of jeans, 15 sweaters, 10 long sleeve shirts, and 12 t-shirts. There were also 10 new pairs of shoes, some necklaces, hair accessories, and new earrings.

We walked back to the car for a 5th time to put our purchases in the car. Once Alice slammed the truck shut a final time she turned to us and said, "Dinner before we go home?"

We all nodded. Shopping took a lot of energy out of someone. I was beyond tiered. We got into the car and Alice took off in the car. "So what do we want to eat?" she asked.

"Chinese!" Victoria chimed in. She was truly a very quite person. I think Angela talked more then she did all day. I felt bad for her having a friend like Alice, who was her polar opposite.

"Perfect. P.F. Chang's here we come!"

Alice raced around the city. She was weaving in and out of cars. She refused to use her blinker and I feared for my life. She was a worse driver then a NYC taxi cab driver. This would be the last time I would be in a car with Alice.

I was happy when we pulled up to restaurant. Before we went in I heard my cell phone going off. It was Charlie so I told everyone I would be in, in a moment. The nodded and went in.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hi Bella. Did you have fun shopping?"

"Yeah I went a little crazy though I am sorry. Alice is a bit persistent when she would something that she wanted me to have."

"It is not a big deal Bella. I wanted you to go little nuts. Are you on your way home yet?"

"We are going out to dinner now. We will be heading home after."

"OK. Do not be too late Bells, it's a school night."

"OK, I won't. Byee."

I smiled to myself thinking of what Charlie just said. He gave me a nick name, Bells. Things were going really good with Charlie and I was really enjoying it. He was a good guy.

I went in and we ate dinner. We ordered way too much food for the four of us but it was all amazing. I felt like a stuffed pig when we left. Everyone felt the same way leaving. W got into the car and it was time to go home.

My phone beeped and I looked down to see a number I didn't know.

"My sister kill my car yet?" It read.

I smiled and tried back, "This must be Edward, and no the baby is fine."

"Yeah sorry about that. I forgot you didn't have my number. Listen I wanna talk when you get back to my house for a moment."

"OK. What is it about?"

"A surprise. I will see you in a little."

I smiled. "Who was that?" Angela whispered.

"No one important why?"

"Well the dumb grin on your face would say different."

I wrote Edward on my phone and handed it to Angela. She smiled and closed the phone, killing all evidence. I hated eating too much because I was now even more tiered then I was before. So I let my eyes close. I did not think I fell asleep but I did.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was the sound I heard followed by crunching metal and breaking glass. I then felt myself being thrown forward and slamming into the seat in front of me. Then I felt my body being jerked backwards and my back hit the back of my seat.

"What the fuck?" I asked groggy.

"Are you OK Bella?" I heard Angela ask in a scare voice.

"Yeah. What is going on?"

"We just got in an accident. Alice? Victoria?"

"Yeah we are here," Alice said.

I looked up and I saw my window was missing. Then I noticed that I had a pile of glass on my lap. I reached my hand up to touch my hair, it was covered in glass. I looked down at my hand and I saw small cuts all over it. My face was sore and I could feel wetness on it. I must have got cut from the glass on my face also.

"I think we should get out of the car," I told Angela.

"I agree. I am all kinds of freaked out."

I heard Alice and Victoria open up their doors the same time that Angela and I opened ours. I look at what had happened. Edward's beautiful silver Volvo was crumpled into an accordion. Alice had slammed into the back of a giant SUV. Then a truck had slammed into the back of Edward's car.

I looked over and I saw Angela on the phone with someone. I heard sirens in the back round. I knew someone had called 911. Alice was looking at the car and screaming. Edward was not going to be happy at all. The other people were getting out of their cars and talking with one another. I was in a haze the whole time.

Over the next ten minutes people started to come to help us. Police, ambulance, even a fire truck. I was take over to an ambulance to have my cuts looked at. I did not notice that someone was calling my name. I looked up and I saw the face of my father.

"Oh Jesus Bells, look at you. How do you feel?"

"To be truthful I am still in shock."

"Well that is expected after an accident like that. Edward and his parents are here. Poor Alice is getting yelled at in the ambulance. Edward wants to talk to you."

"He can come over whenever he wants."

"Are you sure Bella?"

I just nodded my head and let the EMT finish up cleaning my face. A few moments later Edward was standing at the door. "Bella?" he asked softly.

I turned my head and I saw him standing there. He looked horrible. His normally bright eyes where dull. His eyes looked sunken in on his pale face. I wanted to wrap my arms around him. He must be devastated about the car. "Hi," I whispered.

He came into the ambulance and wrapped his arms around me, "When Alice called I went running out the door. I was so worried about you Bella."

I looked up at him with a question in my eyes. Worried about me? But I was a no one, just a few friend. "What about your car?"

"Bella the car is a car. I can always buy a new one. You are a one of a kind human. I thought you were hurt and I got upset."

I smiled, "I am fine." I felt safe and at home wrapped up in his arms. I let my head rest on his shoulder.

"Bella please go to the dance with me. As my date. That is what I wanted to ask you before."

"I would love to Edward," I confessed.

He smiled at me and gathered my face up in his hands. His face had regained life. He looked deep into my eyes and kissed my forehead. I smiled to myself. Edward stayed with me until I was done. Once I was done with the questioning and everything else Charlie took me home. Edward promised to pick me up in the morning for school. I could not wait to see him. I could not wait to see where WE were going.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: LOOK I am back. LOL. I am SOOOOOO sorry about the long hiatus, but it will not happen again. School has been hell and I have not had a chance to do anything. Slaughter House Five is done so now I am all about this story!**

* * *

I did not want to wake up when the alarm went off. I got in so late last night I did not have the energy to get out of bed. I turned off the alarm and finally got out of bed. I took a shower that was longer then I should have. I was not going to deal with Leah this morning. If she wanted to flip shit she could.

When I got out of the bathroom she was standing there tapping her foot. I gave her a look that told her not to open her mouth and she slipped into the bathroom. I went into my room and tried to figure out what to wear. I wanted it to be nice because Edward was picking me up. I finally decided on a plain royal blue v-neck ¾ sleeve shirt and a black zip up hoddie to wear over it.

Down stairs I saw Sue making breakfast. When she saw me she wrapped her arms around me. "Oh Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Just a little tiered."

"Why don't you stay home today?" Charlie asked.

"I really shouldn't. I will be fine."

"OK, well I don't want you going to work at least. You need to rest after last night. I am going to call Mr. Newton today."

I nodded in agreement. I guess that wasn't too bad of an idea. Sue brought over a plate of French toast and I sat down to eat some. Seth come down a few seconds later dressed for school. "How are you doing Bella?" Seth asked with a mouth full of food. Sue lightly smacked the back of his head. He swallowed and re asked the question.

"I am doing fine. Thanks for asking."

"So Edward's car is totaled?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Shit, that think was like his baby," Seth said and Sue shot him a look. "Sorry," he muttered.

Everything was stopped with a knock at the door. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to the front door. I call good byes and opened the door. Edward stood there and looked shocked at my appearance, I was breathing hard.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Fine, let's go," I quickly shut the door and looked out front.

There was a very nice and very sleek yellow Porsche in my drive way. "What?" I asked.

"Well since Alice smashed up my car I get to take hers for the day and she has to ride the bus."

"No one will pick her up?"

"I will not let them," he corrected me and opened the car door for me. I slid into the passenger seat. Edward climbed into the car on the driver's side and then asked, "How are you feeling today?"

I sighed. This was the third time today, "Fine."

"Something wrong with me asking how you are?"

"It is just you are the third person to ask me. I am tiered of answering the same question over and over. If I was not OK I would not have gone to school."

Edward nodded in agreement. He could tell I was annoyed, so he dropped the subject. We sat in silence for a moment then he spoke again, "So you still want to go to the dance with me?"

I turned and looked at him confused, "Yes. I told you that last night."

"Well I was just making sure. I didn't know if you said that because of the crash and you where all messed up. I just wanted to double check," once he was done speaking I saw a small smile spread across his lips. It was one that I had grown to love. It was lopsided but still perfect, like him.

"Are you going to be shopping for a car soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, my dad is taking me after school."

"Are you going to get the same car?"

"Probably, there is something about a Volvo that I really like."

"I think they are women's cars but whatever," I joked smiling.

Edward turned to face me with his mouth hanging open, "They are not women's cars. I mean the symbol is the male symbol," Edward scolded me.

I just sat in the seat and patronized him by just nodding my head. I could see this was getting to him and I was smiling to myself.

"And what kind of car should I get? A mustang and follow the cliché."

"Only if you are getting a Shelby and there are a lot of other very manly cars. F-150's and very masculine and also a lot of the Audis are manly."

Edward looked at me from the corner of his eyes, "Well you do have a point. Maybe I will consider it."

By now we were pulling up to the school. I was a little nervous because this was the first time that Edward was taking me to school. Also we were in his sister's car so I know that would spark up some conversation. Edward pulled into his normal parking spot. He asked me to not get out of the car so I sat there while he opened the door for me and placed his hand for me to grab a hold of. I blush and climbed out of the low car.

"I now how bad your balance is and I did not want you falling out of the car," he joked still holding my hand and closing the door. I tried to lightly pull it away but he would not let me go. I smiled and he walked me over to my friends.

Jake was standing there with his arms around Nessi, Seth and Leah where standing to his side. Angela was whispering to Ben as we walked up. I saw Rosalie and Jasper looking at me with a question on their face. I waved to all of them with my open hand as we got over to them.

"Hey Bella I heard you got a little banged up last night, how are you feeling?" Rose asked. She was not asking about my condition, but about my new situation.

"No I am fine Rose."

"Well Alice does not look happy at all," Rose whispered and nodded over to the buses where Alice was trying to hold her head high after she got off the bus. Something tells me that Alice had not had to take the bus since she was in middle school. Rosalie had a small smile of satisfaction on her face as she saw Alice march right into the school.

"Bella would you like to go dress shopping with Nessi, Rose, and me on Thursday night?" Anglia asked. She had a feeling that I had a new date for the dance.

"Sure that sounds great," I swallowed up some of my pride and looked over at Leah, "Would you like to join us?" I had made the diction that I was going to be the bigger person.

She looked at me with questing eyes, "Yeah I guess," she finally scuffed. Seth had the greatest look on his face. You would have thought that she agreed to murder.

"OK well you should ask your date what color he plans on wearing so that you can mach him, Ben and I are doing yellow. Just make a diction soon because the dance is in 2 weeks so we need to get this moving."

I saw Edward grin and then he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Royal blue."

I smiled but acted like nothing had happened. The exact opposite was happening to my insides. My stomach felt like there were butterflies flying around. My mind was all foggy by how wonderful his voice sounded. I knew that my face was beat red but I did not care at all.

The warning bell rang and I knew it was time to head in. Edward escorted me into my homeroom and told me that he would see me later. I sat down with Jake, Rose, and Jasper. I looked over to see where Alice was and she was shooting daggers into my back. I ignored it the best I could.

"She is pissed," Rose whispered in a hushed voice. "Like really fucking pissed. I mean Edward make her take the BUS. That is a huge deal Bella."

My suspicion had been confirmed. I knew that would a bad thing. I held my head up and smiled, "I am not going to cower because she fucked up. She totaled his car Rose you should have been it. She deserves whatever she gets. She could have killed us. She was driving like a mad woman."

I did not want to look in at Alice because I knew that it would be bad. I knew that she would look at me with those eyes and try and burn holes into me. I kept my back to her all during homeroom. When the ball rang I waited a moment to get up, holding off on seeing Alice. I knew I would see her in class later, but just not right now.

Jake grabbed me by the arm as we walked to class and pulled me away from the group. He took me down a little out cove and looked me in the eye, "What is going on with you?"

I looked at him stunned, "What do you mean?"

"This you and Edward shit. You are hanging out with him and his family and friends. Bella they all have a very sticky web. I do not want you getting involved in that. Look at what it has done to Rose. She was up on the top and she has fallen."

I knew what Jake was saying. He was worried about me. He did not want something bad to happen to me. I was a grown woman though. I had to grow up at a young age. "Jake thank you for looking out for me, but I am an adult. I am a lot older mentally then physically. I do not need you looking out for me."

"I just want you to now what you can be getting mixed up in."

"I know, and thank you."

Jake smiled and hugged me. He was so warm. I wrapped my arms around him and we walked to class with her arms wrapped around me. It is nice to have a good male friend. There is something comforting about have a male friend when you are a female. It is like knowing that you will always be safe. I saw some people gave me looks. I know that they had seen Edward and I this morning and Jake and I now. I must look like I am playing 2 men at once.

I had to laugh at that though. The idea of Bella Swan player was too much. I could barely get 1 guy, let alone 2. I had James in New York but that was all kinds of wrong and I am glad I know that now. James also knew that I was an easy target. I was a young girl in a fucked up situation. He knew that he could take advantage of that. And he did.

Most of the day went on with out any issues. Edward popped out outside of my classes a lot. It made my smile to think of him stopping by to see me more. I did not want to jump to any conclusions. I knew that Edward and I where worlds away so I did not want to get my hopes up that he liked me. I kept on telling myself that he was just being nice after everything that has happened.

"So what are you doing tonight Bella?" Edward asked.

"Probably just hanging around the house. Work on some school work. Do you have work?"

"Yeah Mr. Newton is having me work all week after practice. Are you going to the game on Friday?"

"I don't know. I didn't really think about it."

"I would really like it if you came. It's a big game."

"Maybe I can talk Rose and Angela into it," I tried to give him my bet smile and he smiled back.

"When are you going to get your car? I though you where gonna get it tonight?"

"We are going to look tonight when I am done work. Dad will buy it tomorrow or Wednesday. Listen I have to go to practice so I can't give you a ride home. Can I pick you up tomorrow?"

I smiled, "Sure that sounds great."

Edward flashed me that silly crooked grin and ran off to the locker room. I saw Emmett there waiting for him. He looked back at me and waved and disappeared. I ran off to Jake who was going to give me a ride home. Nessie was staying after school, she was a tutor. "So I was thinking that we could go back to my house and play PS3?"

Jake's eyes light up, "Perfect. I am going to kick you ass in Call of Duty."

"That is only because you know how to play. I have never played before," I pointed to myself, "Too poor to own video games."

Jake refused to take this as an excuse. He beat me in every game that we played that night. Seth joined us and Leah sat with us. I assumed that she just wanted to watch Jake, but I am not 100% sure. Her crush for him was starting to become VERY noticeable.

The rest of the week went as the first day. Edward and I would drive to school together while Alice had to take the bus. We would mostly hang out with my friends, but we saw his a lot too. Alice was not speaking to me, thinking that I am the reason why she has to take the bus. We had to work together on this project but she was making it very hard.

When class was over on Thursday we all went over to Rose and Leah's car. Rose offered to drive. The closest place to go real dress shopping was in Port Angels. It was not TOO far, about a half an hour drive. When in the car everyone chatted about who they where taking to the dance. I stayed quite. I did not know how to describe what we were.

"So Bella?" Leah asked. I knew she would be the one to ask.

"I am with Paul, and Rose is going with Brady, Jake and Nessie, and Angela is going with Ben. Are you going with Edward?"

Simple answers, "Yes."

"What is going on there?"

"I do not know."

"Oh come on! You two have been attached at the hip all week. You watched him practice on Tuesday!"

"We have work at the same time. He was offering to drive me to work. If you saw anything, I was doing homework the whole time."

"His eyes light up when you talk to him," Rose called from the driver's seat.

"Thanks Rose," I muttered. "Listen we are just friends."

No one in the car listened to me. I just sunk down deeper in the seat. I did not want to cause more focus on us. We finally got to into town and went to the mall area. We filed out of the car and entered the shopping area. We went into the largest store first and went to the dress area.

I paired off with Nessie as she started to look at dresses. Some how she got Jake to agree to wear purple so she got to wear a purple dress. Charlie had told Leah and me to not worry about the prices. He gave me his credit card and told us to have fun.

"How are you and Jake?" I asked scanning threw the dresses.

"Really good. He is such a wonderful guy."

"I know. I am so glad that you two are doing well."

Nessie and I walked down another row and she whispered, "You can talk to me if you want about Edward. I can tell that you really like him."

I blushed and she saw. "I can talk to Emmett if you want. They are best friends."

"No Nessie, it is really OK."

She gave me a side glance. She was going to do it anyway. I found three dresses that I liked in the color Edward suggested. There was one that was a princess type gown, it had a tight bodice and a big puffy skirt. Then there was one that was knee length, it also had a tight bodice and then it had a light poof at the hips with a beautiful silver beltish design. The last one was a long skin tight satin dress, my least favorite.

Rosalie ended up with a long red skin tight dress, Leah had a pink puffy princess dress, Angela had a dress like Leah in yellow, and Nessie got one like Rosalie in purple. I ended up with the knee length dress. (http://www(dot)lightinthebox(dot)com/A-line-Spaghetti-Straps-Knee-Length-Taffeta-Bridesmaid--Wedding-Party-Dress--CXWH015-_)

Next were shoes. I found a pair of silver flats that looked like stiletto heals in the front. There was no way that I was going to be wearing heels and make an ass of myself. All of the other girls chose to wear very high and very dangerous shoes. We then walked around looking for the perfect jewelry to wear. I decided to go with silver instead of gold because it would match everything better.

When all of the shopping was done it was around 6. Rosalie wanted to go to dinner before we headed back home and I fully agreed. We decide to go to a little Italian place for dinner. Once we were seated and looking at the menu we all started to talk at once. Everyone was so excited for the dance.

"So Leah are you and Paul a thing?"

"Yeah, maybe, I am not sure. He just makes things really hard."

Rose smiled, "Yeah I know how that is. When Emmett and I were still a thing I never knew what we really were."

"Yeah I am just not sure if I want to be with him because he has a short fuse."

"Yeah I saw him punch his locker the other day cause he got cough smoking with Seth. They both got an after school detention."

"Yeah I know. Mom and Charlie do not know what they are gonna do with Seth. He needs to stop acting out," Leah looked off into space and I knew what she meant. I heard Sue and Charlie talked about Seth's latest disciplinary action. Charlie wanted to do something stricter but Sue could not let it happen. She knew Seth would hopefully grow out of it. I think she was starting to worry about her parenting skills.

Leah shook her head and looked at me. I gave her a smile to reassure her Seth would be fine. He was just a rebellious boy. For the first time Leah smiled at me. Maybe this trip was a good idea because it would bring us closer together.

I was next to being thrown under the group's pressure. They wanted Edward information. "Has he tried to kiss you or anything?" Angela asked. I gave her a look. Normally she was pretty good at not getting involved with all of the gossip. I guess all the estrogen got to her.

"No," I admitted sadly.

"Well maybe he is waiting for the dance or something," Rosalie added.

"I think it is just all hopes on my side. I mean he really is kind of outta my league."

Before I was able to look up someone hit me. I looked to my left and I saw Nessie who had an angry look on her face. Her little fist was balled up. She punched my arm. "You are beautiful Bella. If you can not see that then you are not worth anyone's time."

I had never had someone address me like that. I have never had any kind of real friend who would say something like that. Even my mother would never bother to say that, sure she would never notice my low self esteem. I gave Nessie a smile and she seemed pleased with herself.

The rest of the night with the girls was filled with fun gossip. We talked about men, sex, friends, family, and school. I had not had so much fun in such a long time. It has been forever that I had some good old fashion girl time filled with laughter.

Rose dropped Leah and me off at school to get Leah's car. At first the car was very quite. Then Leah spoke up, "Do you think Seth is a bad kid?"

"No. Seth is just a teen age boy who is all mixed up. That's all."

"I am worried about him."

"Don't be. He has a good head on his shoulder. He will be fine."

"Thank you."

"Well we are sister, Leah." That was all I needed to say. Leah seemed to settle into her seat and feel better.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I would really like to hear people's feed back and any kind of suggestions you guys have. I love hearing stuff!!!**

* * *

I was excited to hear my alarm go off for once. Today was the day of the game, which I agreed to go to. I also got all of my friends to agree to go. Most of them go anyway to cheer on Rosalie, but there are a few who won't go, Seth. Rose said that I should wear blue and yellow to school to show that I supported the team. They are not my usual colors so I had to go hunting threw my draws for something that I could wear.

I was running late when I heard the door bell. I was not going to make it to the front door first, but I sure as hell tried. I ran down the upstairs hallway and could not stop myself by the time I got to the stairs. I took two steps and then slipped and slid down the steps on my ass. I was in a ball on the floor at Edward's feet. He was laughing uncontrollably with Charlie.

"Well you definitely do have my grace skills Bells," Charlie called helping me get up. My face was bright red. How I hated my life right now.

"She does have problems walking Chief Swan," Edward joked between laughs. "I feel like I spend half of the day making sure she doesn't fall over."

Oh the men in my life where SO funny. I waved to Charlie and I pushed Edward out the door. Charlie knew that I went to school with Edward, I told him after the first day, but I did not want them to actually start meeting. Mostly because I did not know what we where so I did not want Charlie to trip up and call him something he isn't.

I noticed that Edward no longer had Alice's car. He had his new car, which ended up being Volvo, but this one was black and an SUV. "SUV?" I asked.

"It can fit more of our friends and it looks manlier."

"It looks like something a soccer mom drives," I joked and walked over to my side of the car.

"You are a jokester aren't you Bella?" Edward asked opening the door.

I expected the car to reek of new car smell, but instead it smelled like Edward. It was a light fruity sent with a hint of musk. I took a deep breath and waited for Edward to climb in. He looked over at me and frowned, "Is that all you are wearing today?"

I looked down and I saw that I only had on the tin blue long sleeve shirt with a yellow tank over top of it. In my hurry to get the door I forgot a jacket. "Yeah I am showing my school spirit."

"For me?" Edward asked flashing me a smile.

My breath hitched in my throat. "No for Rosalie," I shot back.

Edward shot me a side glance but I ignored it. "Are you going to hang out after school and wait for me?"

"Maybe. I am not sure. Don't you have practice and then the game?"

"I get like an hour break between the two."

"I will let you know by the time we have class."

We were at school before I knew it. I was surprised to see Alice had taken her car to school today. "So I see Alice is not grounded anymore."

"Yeah I could not tell her she could not take her car when it is right there."

"That makes sense."

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Depends Edward."

"Can you and your friends sit with my sister and her friends?"

"Do you really think that is a smart idea?"

"I do not think we are all as different as we seem to think. Maybe at the game everyone can see that."

"We will see," I told him as he helped me out of the car.

I finally took notice to how cold it was. I was standing out there and I put my arms around myself. Edward looked over and took notice. He pulled her football jacket off of him and wrapped me up in it. It smelled like him. He guided me over to my group of friends. We stood there talking for a little bit until the bells rang. I went to pull the jacket off but he told me to keep it, the cold did not bother him. I smiled and walked off to class.

Rose, Jasper, and Jake where sitting in their normal seats when I finally walked into homeroom. Rose had a giant smile on her face. "What?" I asked.

"She is smiling for 2 reasons, but the 1st one is pretty cool Bella," Jasper told me.

"Oh? What is that?"

"You are nominated for home coming queen!" Rosalie shirked.

"What?"

She was nodding her head viciously. "Yeah, since I help out with student council they are announcing the girls tonight at the game. It is a good thing that you are going anyway. You are going against Tanya, Alice, and Brie."

"Brie?" I asked.

"Yeah she is like some frosh that is super smart, does a whole bunch of good shit, and like really hot."

"This has to be a joke," I told Rose when it was finally sinking in. I was not a home coming queen kind of girl. I was the jeans and a hoodie kind of girl. There was no reason for me to be in the same group as these girls.

"No Bella, this is for real, and it is AWSOME."

I looked over a Jake. He just shrugged. I sat down and looked around to see that a lot of people where looking at me now. Alice was not pleased with me at all. She had daggers in her eyes again.

"So where did you get the jacket?"

My face reddened. "Edward is letting me borrow it because I forgot to wear something warm when I left the house today."

"Sure Bella," Jasper cooed.

Thankfully the bell rang and it was time for class. My morning was fine until history. This was my class with Edward, Jasper, and Alice. Today we got to work in our groups. I sat down next to Alice and she just looked at me.

"So I did a little more research and I found this really cool video," I started trying to act like nothing happed.

"WHY DID YOU TELL MY BROTHER I HAD TO RIDE THE BUS!" she yelled at me.

"I never said that Alice, I did not care…"

"ALICE I TOLD YOU BELLA DID NOT DO SHIT! IT WAS ALL ME! I WANTED YOU TO RIDE THE BUS!" Edward screamed. The teacher was now walking over.

"What the fuck ever Edward, I know you would NEVER turn on me so fine I will go along with your story. I bet her pussy isn't even that good," and Alice stopped talking.

My face went red and I sunk down into my chair. Everyone in the class was looking at the 3 of us and I wanted to die so bad.

"Oh grow the fuck up Alice that was a low blow."

She huffed and the teacher finally made it over to us, "Office now, all 3 of you."

"But…" Alice started but he just pointed his finger to the door.

I got up out of my seat grabbed up all of my papers and bolted to the door. I tripped over the lip of the door and tumbled onto the floor. I contemplated just crawling out of the classroom because that would mean that I would get out of there sooner. Before I could make any real action Edward was wrapping his arms around me and helping me up.

The classroom was dead silent as he led me out the door. I heard Alice behind us, but I just kept my head tucked into his shoulder. I could only bear so much humiliation in one day.

"Are you OK?" Edward whispered to me.

I just shook my head no. His arms tighten around me and I heard Alice chiming in again.

"Oh come on Bella stop acting like the poor victim."

"Alice just stop, NOW."

"Edward if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it."

"Alice I swear that if you speak to either one of us I will hit you."

"Psshhh," Alice made the sound and that was my last straw. I pushed off of Edward and turned to look at Alice.

"You gonna say something?"

I shook my head no, I pulled back my hand, and I slammed my fist into Alice's perfect little pixie face. She staged back and screamed. I looked down and I saw what had happened. I just hit her. My rage has just bubbled over and I punched Alice in the face. I had not been in a single fight since I got to gloomy Forks, I wanted to be better then that.

Edward stood there stunned and smiled at me. We started to walk to the office. They knew that we were coming. I could hear Alice's foot steps behind us. She did not speak again. I had no idea what her face looked like, but I know I had done something to it because my hand was a little bit sore.

When we got into the office there were only a few adults in there. I could tell that the secretary was waiting for us because she eyed us up when Edward and I walked in together. Her eyes bugged out seconds later when Alice walked in. I saw what I had done. Her nose was all bloody.

"What happed to you Alice?"

"I slipped and fell. I knew I should not have worn these heels today."

"Well go see the nurse and then you can talk to Principal Dugger. You two go right to his office."

Edward led the way and I followed, mostly because I had no idea where I was going. We went to the very last door on the left and it was open for us. Edward knocked on the door lightly before he walked in and I followed behind. Edward sat down in one of the chairs while I sat down in the other one.

Principal Dugger was a show fat man with a balding head. He has these tiny little glasses that looked even smaller with the size of his head. He looked at Edward first and then at me. "I figured I would see you here at some point Miss Swan."

I did not respond. Edward looked over at me and I just shrugged.

"You have a very large file. Your principal from New York said that you where in his office all the time."

"Not by choice."

"Oh you made all of the choices Miss Swan."

Again I did not speak.

"Well I talked to your teacher and he told me that most of this was not your fault Miss Swan. The confrontation was between Mr. Cullen and his sister. Would you like to explain Edward?"

"Bella was working with Alice on their project. Alice started to yell at her about the car accident which you know about. Alice and I had this conversation several times at home. She started to yell at Bella for no reason and I yelled at Alice. Alice said some very un lady like things and that was the end of everything."

"I see. Bella would you like to add anything?"

"No that sounds like pretty much everything."

"OK well you two should just go back to your classroom. It sounds like Miss Cullen is the one with the issue," with that Principal Dugger went to look at some paper work on his desk. I got up and walked to the front office. Edward on my heels. I saw Alice sitting in a chair waiting. Her nose was broken, I could tell. She also had two black eyes from the broken nose. Alice gave me a dirty look but it was nothing more then that.

Once Edward and I were in the hallway he turned to look at me. I gave him a weak smile. "You were a trouble maker back in New York?"

"Yeah kinda. I hung out with the stoners, so we got in trouble."

"I see."

"I fell into the same crowd here; it should not be a big surprise."

"I know. I just realized that I do not know that much about you."

"There is a lot I don't know about you too Edward."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"I am not sure yet," I joked as we walked out of the main building. It was cold out so I held Edward's jacket closer to my body.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" he asked me.

"Six, including Jake."

"How many people have you slept with?"

I started to laugh, "Just jump right in."

"I will tell you if you tell me."

"Two," I admitted.

"Four."

"Slut," I joked and bumped into Edward.

Edward smiled and pulled me close to him, "Not a slut, just trying different things."

"Cold?" I asked him?

"Yeah, but if I hang on to you then it isn't too bad, since you stole my jacket and all," Edward joked.

I gave him a sad puppy dog face. I went to pull the jacket off to give it to him, but he kept it around me. "You need it more then I do, plus this gives me a reason to touch you," Edward whispered into my ear.

My whole face went red. When he said those words my heart sped up. I wanted to hear those words so bad. Instead of saying something witty back I just nudged my head deeper into him and his arms tightened around me.

"Stay and watch my practice today?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I simply states.

By the time we were done walking around history was over and it was time for us to separate. I gave him a smile and then I heard the bell ring. He hugged me close and then headed off to his next class. My heart was running a mile a minute. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering around.

The rest of the day moved along like it normally did. Rosalie begged me to come over her house after I was done with Edward because she wanted to make sure that I looked perfect for tonight. I looked over at Leah and she rolled her eyes. I told Rose that I would have Edward drop me off at her house.

After school I went out on the bleachers with all of the other girls who have boyfriends on the football team. I was not accepted into this group openly, so I normally sat by myself. I was half doing home work and half watching Edward throw the ball when I heard my name being mentioned. I looked to my right to see the strawberry blond with Alice.

"It won't last with Bella and you know it Alice."

"I know but this is already going on too long."

"I can't believe that you actually tried to be friends with her."

I heard Alice's high pitch laughter and then she said, "And we see where that got me. I had to ride the bus."

"Well that is the last time you do a favor for Edward, right?"

"True. So when do you plan on getting him back?" Alice asked.

"I am going to be working on it very soon. Don't worry. I will be back in no time flat."

I rolled my eyes and went back to watching Edward. When he was done practice he came over to the bleachers where I was. He walked right past Alice and Tanya with out even noticing them. I smiled when he sat down next to me.

"How's the school work going?"

"Fine."

"I was watching you doing it."

"Well if I am going to the game tonight I gotta get some of it done."

"You have Saturday."

"I was going to go and see my mom during the day and then I work at night."

"Good I work too!"

"I need you to drop me off at Rose's house she wants to make sure that I am dressed how I should for tonight."

Edward started to laugh. "Is she going to put you in a prom dress?" he laughed, knowing Rosalie.

"No I think she wants to make sure that I look causal and cute at the same time. I heard her talking to Leah."

"OK well let me get changed and I will be back in a minute."

I smiled at him and he hugged me, "Ew get away you smell like sweaty boy," I laughed.

Edward got a large smile on his face and rubbed himself on me. I giggled and tried to move away, but he was stronger then me. He finally pulled away and walked back off.

I looked around to notice that everyone was looking at me. I went back down to looking at me stuff. I heard Alice and Tanya mutter bitch under their breaths before the walked off.

It did not take Edward long to come back. He smelled a lot better. I could tell he just showered because is normally bronze hair looked darker, I didn't like it. I was packing up his things when he sat down next to me.

"Hey," he said.

My face flushed red, "Hi."

He reached his hand up and softly rubbed his thumb along my scarlet cheek. "I love this color," he whispered.

"I hate it," I managed to mumble out. My heart was racing as I looked into his emerald eyes.

"It is the perfect color Bella."

We sat there looking into each other eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. I could tell that Edward's face moving closer to mine. When he was with in centimeters of my face I heard someone scream, "HEY EDWARD!"

Both of our heads shot up. Edward looked around and saw Emmett waving at him with a large goofy smile. That was not nice of him at all.

"OK well let's get you over to Rosalie's before she kills me."

I nodded my head not able to speak words. Edward got up off the bench and extended his hand to me. I placed my hand into his and he helped me up. Edward grabbed my school bag and we headed over to the student parking lot. Edward never let go of my hand.

The car ride was quite. It was very comfortable. Edward held my hand and I could feel myself smiling. I tried to suppress it, but it would not go away. I looked over at Edward from the corner of my eye and I could see a small smile on his face.

I had never been to Rosalie's before so I did not know what to expect. It did not take long for me to see that she lived in a very large house. As we pulled up to the giant white house I let a gasping sound escape my mouth.

"Yeah I know, her parents are loaded," Edward said.

"That is not what I was thinking her house would look like at all."

I saw Rose sitting on the porch waiting for me. She had a book on her lap but she kept on peeking up. Once she noticed it was Edward's car she put the book down and stood on the porch waiting for me.

Edward parked the car and looked over at me. I gave him a smile and he gave me one back. "I will see you at the game?" he asked.

"Yes I will be there."

"OK. Don't forget to wear my jacket."

I smiled and nodded. I opened up the door and regretfully left his car.

"You are late Missy!" Rosalie called.

"Sorry Mom."

I walked up the porch and stood in front of Rose. She smiled and wrapped her arm around me, "We need you to get in the shower. I am going to have to rush to make you look decent."

"Wow thanks Rose. You know how to make a girl feel special."

She gave me a wide smile and opened up the door for me. Her house was beautifully decorated. There were bright pastel colors all over the place. It smelled like sugar cookies inside. All of the furniture looked over stuffed and I wanted to pass out on one of the couches.

Once we got up the steps Rose took me into her room and pointed to the bathroom door. "Come out in a towel when you're done."

I went into the bathroom and turned on the hot shower. I undressed and quickly jumped in. The hot water felt wonderful on my body. It was starting to get really cold in Forks and the constant rainy weather was not helping. Today was nice because it was not raining, but everything will still moist.

After probably too long I reluctantly got out. I lightly dried my hair and then I wrapped myself up. Rose was sitting at the world's largest vanity table when I came out. It looked like something that Megan Fox would have in her home. She patted on the empty seat and I sat down.

"So we are going to make you look really cute with out making it look like you are trying since that is your thing. Do you get what I am saying?"

I shook my head no and she went on explaining, "You do the natural look so well I do not want to mess with that. So I am going to be using very basic and earthy tones. It is gonna look like you are not wearing any make-up, but it will enhance your looks."

"Well why don't I just not wear any?" I asked dumbly.

Rosalie gasped as if I had asked her the most embarrassing question possible, "Bella, sweetheart, this is your official acceptance into the school. There are going to be a ton of pictures taken of you tonight. You need to look at your best. I am doing this for your good," she gave me a smile and looked at me though the mirror.

I knew why she was doing this. I should be her. Rosalie was easily the prettiest girl in school. She was the girl everyone wanted to be. She was tall, long perfect blond hair, and the perfect body that was a mix between skinny and muscular. She should be the one who was about to be nominated for homecoming queen her senior year, but she wasn't. She was going to live vicariously though me, and I was OK with that.

Once I figured this all out I placed a large smile on my face and went along with Rosalie as she poked and prodded at me. She pulled and tweezed and I kept my smile on my face and asked her about what she was doing. I could see how happy she was so I did not mind. This is what a real friendship was.

After almost two hours of sitting in that chair my face and hair where ready. Now I had to get dressed. Rosalie and I were about the same size in all areas but her chest was bigger then mine and her legs longer. Due to this we were going to have to fix the outfit that Rosalie had picked out.

She found a very cute yellow t-shirt that I could wear. It was long sleeves button up shirt with little ruffles in the front. When I put it on it was a little big up top so Rose pulled out a sewing kit and tailored the short to my body. She knew that I was going to be wearing Edward's jacket all night so no one would see her handy work.

"Rose I don't want you to mess up your shirt."

"I have not worn this shirt in years. It is perfect for tonight. Now don't forget to put the blue tank underneath."

I nodded and went over to the bed to put it on. I was done right in time for us to run out the door for the game. I was wearing a pair of Rosalie's jean, but she had me put on black boots so it would cover up the fact that they where too long on me. When I looked in the mirror I actually did look really nice. Rosalie had spent a long time making my hair look like it had light curls that I did not mean to make at all. She was a true genius with these things.

"Wow Rose, you are like an artist."

She smiled smugly, "I know. Come on let's go."

Jasper was racing down the steps to catch up with Rose and me. He decided last minute that he wanted to come. I think the idea of watching girls jump around in little skirts helped. I sat in the back seat knowing that the brother always gets the front seat. Rosalie was not the world's worst driver, but she wasn't the best either. I think the fact that she had a little red sports car helped.

When we pulled up to the school it was starting to get packed. Angela texted me and told her she had a spot saved for Jasper and I. After Rose parked she had to go meet up with the other cheerleaders and Jasper and I went to go find our friends.

It did not take us long to pick out Jake. He stood out like a sore thumb. You could see his oversized body standing out over all of the others. He was at least a good head and a half taller then anyone around. We climbed up and I sat down between Jake and Seth.

"Wow, Bella you look, great," Jake said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

I looked down on the field and I saw the guys throwing the football around. It did not take long for me to noticed Emmett. He was just like Jake, a giant on the field. I finally spotted Edward, number 5. It was harder to notice him because he was about the same size as most of the other guys. I could see a hint of his hair hanging out the back of his helmet.

Just as I noticed him on the field I saw him look up in my direction. I could see his green eyes peering though the open space in his helmet and his eyes locked with mine. I gave him a large smile and his eyes light up. Then the very next second he got hit in the side of the head with a ball.

My mouth made an O shape and I threw my hand over my mouth. Edward did not fall over but he stumbled back a few steps. I saw Emmett come running up to him. He grabbed his face mask and pulled to close to his. He talked to him and then looked up at me. He was trying to say something to me though his eyes, I could not figure it out. He then smacked Edward's helmet and trotted back to where he was.

Edward did not look up again; I am guessing that was for the best. I saw Alice and her friends come over and sit down in front of us. This was really going to be a long night. Tanya sat directly in front of me. She looked back at me with a smug smile and flipped her hair and went back to Alice. They were talking about me again. This time they did not try and hide it. I put my foot on the back to Tanya's bench seat and started to talk to Jake. Then in the middle of the sentence I felt my foot "slip" and hit Tanya in the back. She turned to look at me and I didn't even look at her. Jake smiled when he saw what was done.

When I game started I switched between Jake and Seth asking them what was going on. I think I had watched a total of 3 football games my whole life, so I was confused. Seth was very patient with me. I could tell Jake was a little annoyed because he seemed to be really into the game.

Edward was very good at doing what he had to do, throw the ball. He seemed to hit every target that he planned on hitting. By the end of the first half we were up 17-3. Everyone exited the field and the cheerleaders took their place with the band to perform.

After they were done our principal came to the center of the field and started to talk. "As everyone knows tonight is the night that we announce the homecoming nominations. When your name is called with you please come on to the field."

I felt my stomach tie into knots. I did not want to stand in front of all of these peoples. The girls where called first. Rosalie was right about everyone who was called. When I heard my name my face flushed red and I slowly stood up. A lot of people started to cheer for me and I slowly walked out to the field.

I saw Rose waving at me with one of her pom poms. I gave her a weak smile and I wave. I stood on the end next to the one girl I didn't know, Brie. Then I heard the boys named called. It was no surprise that Edward and Emmett where both called. They came trotting off the side lines and stood in their spots. The other two guys who where called where unknown to me, Laurent and Felix.

Everyone clapped for us and then the principal started to talk about how voting would take place. I stood there staring out at all of the people who where looking down at me, and everyone else. Once the announcements where done everyone dismembered and everyone congratulated each other.

Edward come over to me and smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks, I should say the same to you, but I figured that you already knew this was coming."

He shrugged and grabbed my hand. I felt an awesome connection between the two of us. He pulled me away from the crowd and I let him. He pulled me over to the school and we found a spot where there was no one else.

He grabbed my other hand and looked me in the eyes, "You look beautiful," he confessed.

"Yeah well Rosalie worked on me for awhile."

"You always look beautiful."

I felt my face redden. Not wanting to completely show Edward how I felt I gave an awkward smile and looked down at my feet. I felt a finger under my chin and it pushed my face up. I looked up and I saw Edward's face close to mine. "Bella," he whispered before he lightly pressed his lips on mine.

I felt my heart skip a few beats and then I was able to register what was going on. I felt myself fall into the kiss and I started to kiss him back. Edward's kiss got deeper and my hands reached up and wrapped around the back of his neck. My fingers started to intertwine in his hair and I felt Edward's hands wrap around my lower back and pull me to him.

His mouth opened slightly and mine did at the same time. I felt his tongue slowly enter my mouth and I was willing to allow it. When things where about to get more intense we heard someone calling Edward's name. Edward pulled back and looked me in the eye. "I have to go, the game is gonna start up again."

"OK," was all I was able to say.

"I will talk to you after the game," he told me. He gave me a soft kiss on my lips and then walked away. He looked back to see that I had placed my back to the wall of the building, to keep me standing, smiled and walked away.

At that moment I realized that there was something between Edward and me. I also realized that my feeling for Edward where strong and not going to leave, so I was giving in. I was going to let life happen. I would follow Edward where ever he would take me, and I was excited to see where that was.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Aw cute, Bella and Edward kissed! : ). So let me know what you think about the story so far! Thanks! Let's hope for a New Year this year!!!**

* * *

The next morning I heard Charlie arguing with someone down stairs. It did not take me long to hear Seth's voice crack. He must have stuck out after everyone came home last night. I knew that I was going to have to try and talk to him. It seemed like no matter what Charlie and Sue tried it did not work.

I got out of bed and went though my normal morning routine. All that was running though my head was the kiss from last night. I could not believe that he really kissed me. It seemed like it was something from a book, not real life. He felt so perfect in my arms. I was hooked.

We were going to work together tonight so I figured that tonight was going to be a lot of fun. I kept on thinking of ways that I could just bump into him at work. I did not want it to look like I was trying to see him so I was going to have to act causal. I did not know what that kiss meant, even though I had a good idea.

I waited for the yelled to stop before I went down the steps. After there was a significant pause I finally left the top floor. When I got down the steps I saw Seth sitting at the table just glaring. Charlie was not eating his breakfast trying to ignore Seth's death look.

"Morning," I said trying to act like I had no idea what was going on.

"Morning Bells," Charlie said trying to act normal. I was just going to grab a Pop Tart and be out of the house.

"OK well I am going to go and check in on Mom. I have not heard from her so the house must be a mess. I will come back before work."

"Do you want a ride?" Charlie asked.

"No it's OK. I am use to walking."

He nodded and went back to his paper. I grabbed the foil wrapper and went to the front door. It was lightly raining so I grabbed a rain coat Charlie had paid for and I put on a pair of rain boots that matched. I looked like a small child but I did not care.

It did not take me too long to get to my old apartments. They looked just as crappy as they had the day I moved in. I could not believe that I had left my mother, and it had been for awhile. I would leave her for like a day or two if things got real bad when we living in New York.

I climbed the steps thinking of the one time I moved in with James for a week because my mom hit me. It was because I would not give her any money got drugs. I told her I was done with her shit and left. James' had crappy parents who didn't care so they let me live there for a week. After James's dad hit on me I knew it was time for me to try to go back home.

I though about knocking on the door, but I shook the idea out of my head. She would think that I was mad for knocking. I put my key in the whole and unlocked the door. When I opened the door I could smell something. It smelled like the one place in New York when we lived in Queens. It was a weird smell. I always though it was the apartment, but maybe it was my mom's wonderful house keeping.

I looked around and saw the place was pretty much trashed. There was two pizza boxes stacked on top of each other in the living room. There were crumbs all over the floor and also some dirty clothes.

"MA!" I called out and got nothing. I went into the kitchen and that looked even worse then the living room.

There was a gallon of milk sitting on the counter. There was also a loaf of bread sitting out that had a little bit of green mold growing on it. I went over and smelled the milk. It was sour, really sour, and room temperature. She never left the milk out. I poured it down the sink and threw that away along with the bread. I saw a line of ants crawling across the counter to the box of Triskets that I kept the cash in. I reached into the box and felt a giant wad of cash, so she didn't blow it all yet.

"MA, come on get up!" I called as I walked to her room.

I peeked in the bathroom and I saw that had not been cleaned since I left. The tube had a ring of soak scum and the shower door had a while film on it.

"You really let the place go didn't you? When I called you on Thursday you said everything was fine."

I knocked on her bedroom door which was closed. After I heard nothing I opened it up a little bit. I saw her feet under the cover. I pushed the door open and I saw her lying in bed. "MA…"

She was there but it did not look like her at all. She was bloated looking and discolored. I let out a long scream and went over to her body. I hovered my hands over and I took in what I was actually seeing.

Her eyes where open and looking at me, but she could not see me. Her mouth was open and it looked like she had been throwing up. I looked at her clothes and noticed that she was in a pair of pajamas. I then looked over at her right arm and I saw it. There was a rubber hose tied above her elbow and the needle was still in her arm.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and I dialed 911. I was crying and I knew once I opened my mouth my voice would shake. When the operator picked up the phone she said, "911, what is your emergency."

"I am in the Forks Apartments, room number 205. My mother is in the back bedroom and she is dead. I think it is an over dose. I will be out front waiting," and I hung up the phone. They would find me. I left the room and went out front and I sat on the steps outside of our door.

It did not take long for me to see the flashing red lights come around the corner. I sat there and let the tears roll down my face as the paramedics come running up the steps and go running into the apartment. I heard them talking quickly and discussing what happened. I knew she was dead so I did not try and listen.

I few seconds later I saw three cop cars come around the corner. I saw a young guy that worked with Charlie come up and kneel down in front of me. "Bella?" he asked.

I did not move an inch. I just sat there looking off into space. There was not a real though that passed though my mind. The only image that I could think of was my mother's face over the year.

I heard the young guy talking to some one. I did not make out the words, but it was about me. I felt the ground fall from me and I let out a scream. "Shh, Bells, it is OK."

I looked up and I saw my father's face. He was as white as a ghost. I could see the strains in his face as he carried me down the steps. I was not a heavy girl by any means, but I know he probably has not lifted anything around my weight in awhile. When we got to the bottom of the steps he carried me over to the car and placed me in the back seat.

While sitting there I sat and watched as all of the emergency personal hurried around. This was probably the most action this town had seen in awhile. Then I saw a middle age woman and a man coming around asking people questions. She had a microphone in her hand and the guy had a camera. Well it looks like this was a big story, the news came.

I sat there staring off into nothing. My mother was still up in her room because I had not seen the gurney come down the steps yet. I was wondering what was taking them so long with her. It was a simple over dose.

"Bella?" I heard my name whispered. I looked over to my left and I saw that weird bronze colored hair.

"Edward?" I asked back in the same tone.

He walked over to me slowly and I stood up out of the cop car that I was sitting in. When he was with in inches of me and I could not control myself any more. I threw myself in his direction and he welcomed me with open arms.

I felt the uncontrollable sobs start. It was starting to sink in. I look up from Edward and I saw what I had been waiting for. Behind him there was a gurney with a white sheet draped over it. I felt a sob hitch in my throat and I started to walk over to her.

"Bella, don't."

"It's her."

"It's better if you don't see her like that again. Just stay here with me."

I looked up into Edward's eyes. He was pleading with me. I nodded and let the tear flow more. I watch then place her into the back of the ambulance and drive away. Edward kept his arms around me as I watched it drive away. When the vehicle was long gone I turned to look at Edward.

"Why did you come?"

"I heard about your mother. I knew you would need someone there for you."

"Thank you."

I looked down at my feet and Edward pulled my face up to look at him. "I would do anything for you Bella. You do not have to thank me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you car? I mean what is this Edward?" I asked signaling between the two of us.

"I care because I care about you Bella. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

"It will not be easy for us Edward."

"I do not care Bella. I finally figured out that I want you and I do not care what the cost is."

"You do not care about loosing all of your friends and your sister hating you?"

"No. I want you and that is all."

I looked into his eyes as he talked to me and I could see nothing but truth in them. He was not screwing around with me. After last night I had already made up my mind about him. I knew that I cared for him and wanted him. I would jump into this head first. I know that this is going to end badly, but I wanted it.

I took a deep breath in and said, "I want you too Edward."

"So you want to become a we?"

"Yes Edward, we are a we. We are now an exclusive couple."

I smiled. I did not think that I was going to be able to smile all day. I know this was not exactly the most romantic place to start or time to start a relationship, but it felt right. He wrapped his arms around me and kept me close. I smiled into his chest.

"Bella, I would like to take you down to the police station and talk about what happened this morning," I heard Charlie say after he cleared his throat.

I looked up and I smiled at my father. "OK." Then I realized something. He was all that I had anymore. I had spent so much time knowing that it was only me mother and me. My mother was gone and I was alone now. I was left with Charlie, a man I hardly knew. I man that I had chosen over my mother, who was no dead.

I could not breathe. I felt my throat closing up. I tried to take in a few deep breaths, but nothing would happen. I could not get any kind of air in my lungs. I turned to Edward. He looked confused and then he looked shocked. Then everything went black.

I heard voices before I opened my eyes. I smelled the sickening smell of a hospital. I was able to identify two of the three voices that where talking.

"Is she going to be OK doctor?"

"Yes Chief Swan she is going to be fine. She is going through a lot of shock right now. Her body just needed to shut down. She will be fine, she needs to just rest right now," the voice I did not know said.

"How long is she going to be asleep for?" I heard Edward's worried voice ask.

"I am not sure son. Just let her get the rest that she needs," the other voice said. I figured it had to be Edward's father, the big doctor in town.

I was thinking about opening my eyes but I couldn't. Instead I slipped back into the darkness. It felt good to just shut down.

I finally opened up my eyes. I looked over at the window and I saw that it was dark outside. I wonder how long I was asleep for. I stretched out my whole body because I was starting to feel stiff lying in the bed. I looked over and saw that I was hooked up to a machine that must have been monitoring my heart rate and all that other stuff.

I looked over to see my father sleeping in a chair. He looked a lot older sleeping there. You could see his hair thinning in the front and slightly turning gray in some areas. You could also see the wrinkles in his face more defined. I realized that he had just as long of a day as I did.

"Dad?" I said in a weak voice.

Charlie looked up. At first he looked a little confused. Then he had a little smile on his face. "Bells, you are awake."

I couldn't understand why he smiled. Then it hit me. That was the first time that I had called him dad. "What time is it?"

Charlie looked down at his watch and then back up at me, "A little past 8. Do you need anything? How do you feel?"

I made my bed sit upright. "I am feeling OK. Just a little groggy still."

"That's good. You really scared me Bells. I think Edward was pretty freaked out too."

"Where is he?" I asked looking around.

"His father forced him to go home. He was here until his mother Esme came over and made him leave. He was not happy at all and wanted a phone call you soon as you woke up."

I smiled thinking about how sweet he was to stay. "So when are we going to know what really killed my mother?" I asked.

"We have to wait for the toxic report. It looked like the hard stuff. What kind of drugs was she into?"

"She didn't really do drugs. She was a big drinker and smoked a little pot, but that was it. I think she did coke for a little but she couldn't afford to keep that habit."

"Then why did she have a needle in her arm?"

"I don't know. I thought that was weird too. She might she might have picked it up while I was gone, but it doesn't seem likely. She was not known to pick up new habits like that. It just wasn't who she was."

"Well she died about a day before you found her, and it does look like a clear cut over dose."

I nodded. I knew that it must have been hard for him to talk about someone like that, especially someone that he had loved. I knew how hard it was for me to listen to him talk about her like that.

We sat there in silence for a moment and then Charlie went off to make phone calls to Sue and everyone else to let them know that I was OK. I sat in bed and I thought about my mother. I could not believe that she had done some real drugs. She was never into the hard shit so I could not see why she had started now. Maybe I would talk to some of the girls at her job and see if they knew.

"I see you are awake Miss Swan," said the voice that I heard earlier.

I looked up to see a very handsome man standing in front of me. He looked nothing like Edward. I was hoping maybe he would have his weird bronze color. "Yeah I woke up almost an hour ago now."

"Well it is good to see you up. I know my son will be very happy to hear that. How are you feeling?"

"Still a little groggy but other than that good."

"Good. I just wanted to let you know that you had a panic attack."

"I figured that."

"Yeah you will be released in the morning. We just wanted to keep you here till you came back around."

"Thank you so much Doctor Cullen."

"No problem."

I went back to sleep shortly after the doctor left. The next morning I was about to leave. Charlie called Mr. Newton to let him know about what happened. He said that I could take as much time off as was needed.

Charlie sat down with me and talked over what we need to do about setting up things for my mother. I lightly cried thought the whole thing, but Charlie was really good at helping me out. I was thankful that I still had him.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a little short, I am sorry. Let me know what you think. Horray Edward and Bella are together!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Aww poor Bella's mom. Renee is dead but there is still going to be talks about her death, because it does sound a little bit fishy, doesn't it?? I guess we will see. Well let me know what you think!**

**Yeah we know Twilight is not mine, its all Mrs. Meyers.**

* * *

We did not have a big funeral for my mother. Also I did not have her buried because I had no idea where she would want to be. So instead she now sits in my room in a pretty urn that I got for her. I have not talked to my grandparents in years so I had no idea if they were dead or alive.

It turns out that my mother had made a will. That was quite a shock to me. Everything went to me like I had expected. There was no much money or person belongings. I got a little over 3 thousand dollars once I sold off the stuff that we had. My mother's only valuable piece of jewelry was the wedding ring Charlie had given to her. I found it in her jewelry box. I kept the ring and the box.

We did a small memorial service for her. I contacted a few of her good stripper friends that she had made over the years. They all sent their condolences but they could not show up for the most part. A lot of the girls from her new job showed up which was nice. I would have died if no one showed up.

I went to school and tried to act like nothing was wrong, but most of my friends saw through that. They knew that it would take some time for me to get over this pain. Edward was a sweetheart and did whatever he could to try and make me happy.

After the funeral the pain started to subside slightly and I was able to focus more. I went back to work and school started to come into play. It was Friday, the day of the big dance and my possible homecoming win tonight. Tomorrow was the big game.

"So since it is a half day my mom made us an appointment at the local nail and hair place for the dance tonight," Rosalie was telling me, "She had it for three so Leah, you are invited too," Rose added smiling at Leah.

Leah was becoming a lot nicer over the past few weeks. She had become extra nice since my mother died. I think that it is because she now knows that Charlie and her family is all that I really have left anymore.

"Thank is awesome. Thanks Rose. What about Nessie?" Leah asked.

"She told me that her mom is making her get ready with Alice and them since she is Emmett's cousin."

We all rolled our eyes and laughed. I rode with Leah this morning because Edward told me that he was going to be running late. I saw his car pull up and I knew why. In the passenger seat there was flowers. I was going to kill him if he planned on giving them to me.

Once Rose saw him she stopped up so that we could wait for him. Rosalie was the most willing to let him into our group of friends. I think that is because she uses to be friends with him so it was nice for her to have an old friend back. Edward was pretty willing to become friends with most of my friends. Jake was still a little leery about letting him in. I don't think that Jake will every truly trust him.

Jasper and Jake went over to Edward's car to say hi to him. I saw Jasper's eyes bug out and Jake actually smiled. I felt my stomach turn in knots. I did not want to know what he had that the boys seemed to be smiling about.

It did not take me long to see. Edward pulled out a small and very pretty bouquet of flowers. It was not the cliché of roses but instead it was an assortment of different lilies, there was white ones, pink ones, and even a few purple ones. They were beautiful.

He walked over to me with his big stupid crooked smile. I gave him a joking death look. He smiled bigger. "Miss Swan," he said when he stopped in front of me.

"Mr. Cullen," I went along with his little game.

He handed me the small bouquet and I took it. I put my nose in the flowers and smelled them. They smelled like a mix between him and the sweet scent of lilies. "Well I am going to be the talk of the school today not aren't I?"

He smiled back at me, "You are always the talk of this school Bella. For all different reasons though."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. He placed a small kiss on my neck and I felt a shiver run down my spine. My face turned beat red. I saw Rose wink at me and walk away with Leah.

"Miss me this morning?" Edward asked.

"Not really. Why on earth did you buy me these flowers today? Don't you just need to get me a corsage for the dance tonight?"

"Yeah but that is so cliché. A whole bouquet at school during the day is not something most men will do."

"Thank god it's a half day, right?"

He laughed. We walked into the building together. I was forced to carry around the flowers all day because I knew that Edward would not let me put them in my locker. Before lunch I had to run to the bathroom.

When I was done I heard two voices come into the bathroom. When I picked up who they were I decided to just sit in the stall and wait it out. It's easier that way.

"Make sure no one is in here and then lock the door," Alice chirped.

I quickly stood on the toilet; a little Eve's dropping never hurt anyone, right? I saw the strawberry blond hair peek under the stalls and then I heard the lock. "It's empty."

"OK, good. I do not want anyone interrupting us," I heard a lighter flick on then Alice spoke again. "So did you see my brother's retarded display of affection today?"

"Yes I did, what they hell was that about?" I was now able to smell the smoke.

"I don't know. I think he is playing up the whole "totally into her" crap."

"What ever. So what is going on with tonight?"

"It is totally in the bag. I had it all rigged. I got rid of most of Bella's vote's so don't worry."

"Did you really?"

"Yeah, since I do the whole student counsel bullshit I get to get into those things," Alice announced and you could tell that she was smiling by the way she said it.

"So it is between me and you then, right?"

"Yeah. So if you don't win Tanya don't get upset, OK."

"Well how about I win this year so that Edward and I can be King and Queen, cause it would be weird if you two where."

There was a silence for a moment. "That is true. Then I could be prom queen. I think that this can work."

"Good. Maybe we dancing together as King and Queen then maybe we can get back together."

"Don't worry he will not be with Bella for that long. You know how his taste is always changing. He always goes back to you though."

"That's true," Tanya said.

"You know he just likes the play with the fresh meat. You know that Emmett had to tell him personally not to go after his cousin."

Tanya started to laugh, "That sounds like something he would do. Hey why was Emmett checking out Rosalie the other day?"

Alice made a fart sound with her mouth. "Please can we NOT bring that bitch up?"

"What really happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing. Come on let's go and get some lunch." I heard the facets turn on and then the overwhelming smell of perfume filled the bathroom. A few seconds later I heard then open the door and both of them left.

I sat in there for a moment and I thought about what they said. I didn't like the whole he always goes back to Tanya. I did not want to actually loose Edward. I really liked him a lot, and when I thought about losing him my stomach started to hurt. I shook my head and put a smile on. It was time for lunch.

When school was over Rosalie could hardly contain herself. She was bouncing in place. "You girl's ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Leah and I said together.

Rosalie suggested that we take Leah's car because it is bigger. Jasper was going to take Rose's car home, even though Rose was not happy about that. Leah got into the driver's seat and Rose gave her the directions of how to get here. It was going to take us almost an hour.

"Rosalie can I ask you something?" I asked timidly.

"Sure whatever you want Bella."

"What happened with you and Alice?"

I saw Leah look up from the review mirror at me. It seemed like no one had the real story. Leah kind of gave me a look like to drop it. I looked at Rosalie who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You really want to know?" she asked turning to look at me.

"Yes, please. It seemed like no one knows the real story."

Rosalie took in a deep breath. "Well it was a few summers ago now. There was a party at the Cullen's and everyone was there. The Alice had invited her cousins who where around our age. Well I hit it off with one of them, Royce. He was smooth and sweet and perfect. Well me being the silly girl I was though that nothing bad would happen if we went upstairs. I was wrong. When I told him I did not think that I was ready to have sex he did not listen to him. He held me down and forced himself on me.

"Afterwards he told me not to tell a soul. When I went down stairs all I wanted to do was go home. Emmett was heading out so I got a ride with him. He noticed that something was wrong and kept on bugging me. I finally told him what happened. At first he almost drove back to the Cullen's to kill him, but I got him to calm down.

"He told me that we would talk to Alice in the morning and then go to the police station. I agreed and he spent the night with me. In the morning when I went to go and tell Alice, she freaked out. She told me that I was a crazy liar and that it was not true. Once I told her that I was going to the police she told me that if I did, that I she would ruin my reputation.

I sat there in silence. I was stunned. I could not believe that this had happened to poor Rosalie. I could not see how Alice could turn her back on her best friend who had gone through something like that. "What happened?" I asked.

"I told Alice that I did not care about my reputation. She told me to go ahead and try. The police would never believe my story because it is my word against his. If I took a shower then all of the evidence would be gone. Then she turned to Emmett and told him that if he went along with the lie then his football career would be over. Emmett does not come from money, his only way of going to a good school and becoming a state senator is though football. If Alice was to get him ostracized from the team, then he was screwed. I did not want to do that to him, so I told her I would not say a word.

"She went around and told everyone all kinds of crazy lies about me. She told people in our group of friends that I talked about them behind their backs. Slowly everyone stopped talking to me because they thought that I was a bitch. Jasper knew the truth so he told me that I could sit with him and his friends. They took me in."

I felt a small tear trait down my face. "Why don't you report it now?"

"It would be my word against his and I know Alice would make up a story saying he was with her. It is pointless now. I know the truth, and I guess that is all that really matters. I went into therapy and that has helped a lot."

"I am so sorry Rosalie," I muttered.

"It's OK Bella. I think that it is good that you should know. You need to see how quickly Alice can turn. She is really a bitch."

The rest of the car ride was quite. I felt horrible about making Rosalie retell that. I could not believe that Alice had done that. It was truly one of the cruelest things that I had ever heard. It was not fair that she had to suffer in silence. Also her assailant would never pay for him crime.

"OK so let's talk about something happy, like Bella's flowers," Rosalie finally said.

Leah started to laugh and I rolled my eyes. Over the next three hours we were given full blown make-over. I got my nails and toe nails done, waxed, and my hair was washed, cut, and done. I had never had so much happen to me in such a short time period.

Rosalie had called her mom and asked her to bring her stuff over to my house so what we could all get dressed there and take pictures. On the ride home everyone was talking about how excited they were about the dance tonight. Rosalie was not happy with her date choice, but she was going to be there with someone so it was better than going alone.

When we got to the house we all went upstairs and into my room. There were three dresses hanging up waiting for us. We each helped each other into their dress and zipped or tied up their back. After a half an hour of getting dressed and fixing anything that had messed up we were done.

I looked in the mirror and I could not help but smile. I had never looked this nice before. I never got to dress up in a pretty new dress because we never had the money to do it. My hair was all brought up in a simple bun with pieces of hair falling down into little curls. My dress worked perfectly with my pale completion. It seemed to almost glow off of me. For the first time in my life I actually felt pretty.

I could not help but wish that my mother was there. I wished that she was able to see me. I knew that she had never seemed me look like this because I had never looked like this. I felt the tears build up in my eyes. I tried to push them back, but two slipped out. My mother would be proud of me.

I quickly whipped then away and put on my smile. I did not want everyone to know. Today was going to be a good day, not a sad one. I slipped on a pair of dress flats that I bough because I was not a heels person and I did not want to break my leg trying to dance in them tonight.

"OK ladies let's get some pictures of just you girls. When is everyone else going to be here?" Sue asked.

I looked in the clock and saw that we had a half an hour till everyone else got there. "Half an hour," Leah said.

"OK well come on, outside in the garden we will get the pictures started."

Over the next thirty minutes we were moved and placed into all different kinds of pairing and places. Sue and Charlie also got a picture of Leah, Seth, and me. Sue started to cry when she saw the picture. Then I asked Rosalie to take one of the five of us. We had to wait a few minutes for Sue to stop crying. Then there was also a picture of Charlie and me. When I flipped though the pictures later I looked at it, he looked so proud in it.

Jake and Nessie were the first ones to show up. We took more pictures with them. Slowly more and more people started to show up. Jasper and Edward were the last ones to show up. Edward looked absolutely amazing. He wore a perfectly tailored black suite with a royal blue shirt dress shirt that matched my dress perfectly. He also wore a black tie with the outfit. His hair was somewhat tamed. You could tell that he had tried to make it looked nice, but it still looked like the copper mess that it was.

He came over and wrapped his arms around me. I melted into him like I always seemed to do. He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. We were not able to be alone for more than a moment when I saw a flash from behind my closed eyes. I looked up to see Sue smiling.

Once everyone was there all of the parents that had come went on a picture taking frenzy. I looked around and I did notice the doctor that had helped me a week ago. He was alone; I guess Edward's mom was with Alice. I felt bad that thing where not good between Edward and Alice. You could tell that there was still tension.

Once the parents where done with the pictures we were able to leave. As I walked around to the front of the house I saw that there was a huge vehicle out front. I turned to look at Edward, "What is that?"

"It's a limo. I wanted your first dance to be perfect," Edward said with a smile.

"That is really too much Edward."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, "Nothing is too much for you."

We all climbed into the car and everyone started to talk excitedly. All of the girl's had cameras and where snapping pictures of everything they could. Jasper pulled out a small flash and started to pass it around. I took a swig of the strong whiskey to relax my nerves. I was on over load because of all of this. I had never done this before. I just feel like I am doing everything wrong. Then there is also the whole being nominated for homecoming queen thing.

It did not take us long to get to the place where the dance was being held. There was not enough room in the school's gym for everyone so they rented out a place for the night. When we got there, I noticed that there was a lot of limo's there, all different sizes and car types.

Edward walked me into the building and there was like a waiting area. Then there was a place that seemed to have food to the right, a coat room to the left, and in front of us was a dark room where there was music and light's coming from. That was the dance itself.

Over the next hour I was bombarded by people from school. Everyone was telling Edward and I how great we looked and how they hoped we won. I had taken more pictures then I knew was possible. Then I was finally allowed to eat something. Edward took me into the room where there was food and tables set up.

I sat down and Edward wants to go get us food. I looked down at my hands and I saw that my hands were shaking. This whole thing was really messing with my nerves. I kept a smile on my face while I sat there. When Edward sat down with me I gave him a smile. "How are you?" he asked.

"I am surviving. This is just a lot for me. I am not use to this. All of the attention from everyone, and just all of this," I waved my hands around, "It's just new."

"Eat something and drink this. It will help with your nerves some more."

Edward and I ate the food that he had gotten for us. It wasn't anything big, just some junk food. When I was done I downed my soda and started to feel better.

"Let's go dance," Edward said grabbing my hand.

I shook my head no, "I am not a dancer. I can hardly stand up, let alone dance."

"I will make sure you do not fall. Don't worry."

I looked into Edward's eyes and I saw that there was no way that I was getting out of this one. I rolled my eyes and I let Edward' escort me to dark room. It was loud in there. I could feel the music though the floor the bass was up so loud. I could hardly see where I was going. I let Edward lead me though the crowd until we found a place by Jake and Nessie.

Edward pulled me close and slowly we started to move. It was not a slow song, but Edward held me like it was. My body was pressed against his and slowly Edward made our bodies move with the music. I smiled and let him take lead. My body shadowed every movement that he made. I was dancing and I was not falling over. We danced like this though several songs the same way. I could feel eyes on us but I did not care.

After awhile the music turned off. Everyone looked up to the stage area and some of the faculty got up on stage. I kept my body pressed against Edward and he held me tight. I felt him kissing the top of my head. The whole gym quieted down and looked to the stage. We all knew what time of the night it was. I felt my stomach drop.

"Good Evening ladies and gentleman," croaked out one of the old female teachers who I did not have. She gave an inspirational speech to the students about the game tomorrow and everyone cheered.

She handed the microphone off to a male teacher and he called everyone's name who was nominated. Edward and I walked onto the stage, but we were separated. He was set off to the left and I was on the right with the other girls. I was placed between Alice and Tanya.

My stomach felt empty as I looked out into the sea of people. I saw Rosalie, Leah, and Nessie looking up at me. They all gave me a smile and Jake and Jasper gave me thumbs up. I put on my fake smile and tried not to throw up on stage. I felt like I was going to pass out at any moment. I guess it's a good thing I never wanted to be an actor.

"OK, we are going to start with homecoming king. The 2009-2010 Fork's High School Homecoming King is..." he opened the letter slowly to drag on the suspense, "Mr. Edward Cullen."

I smiled and clapped for him. So did everyone else in the room. I guess he was a shoe in for the king position. I looked over to Alice who had a smug little smile on her face. Then I looked over to Tanya who had the same smile.

I thought about if it mattered to me. I did not care if I won. What I did care was if Alice had really rigged the votes like she was talking about earlier. That would really upset me. What would I do if that was true?

"And the 2009-2010 Fork's High School Homecoming Queen is…Alice Cullen." This knocked me out of my thoughts.

I looked over to see Tanya's face turn red. Alice walked past her smiling and Tanya seemed to lose it. She grabbed Alice by her short black hair that was smoothed down and swing her around. I stepped back to not get hit by the pixie. Everyone that was clapping lightly went silent.

"Bitch you told me I would in," Tanya screamed as hit Alice in the face. "I trusted you."

Alice tried to mumble something but was silenced by Tanya's fist. The teacher's now ran over to the girl's to try and pull them apart. I stood there shocked. Once they were separated the teacher's started to ask the girl's what Tanya was talking about.

"Alice told me that she was able to rig the votes. We decided that I would win so that I could get Edward back. Then the bitch took the crown for herself," Tanya confessed.

"Shut the fuck up Tanya!" Alice screamed. She was trying to squirm away. It looked like she did not want to get her ass kicked from Tanya on stage in front of the whole school.

"OK well we now need to investigate this."

Tanya and Alice were taken off the stage. "OK guy I guess we need to redo this after we look into these allegation. Sorry Edward but we need to take that back."

Edward took it off his head and handed it back. He did not look upset at all. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"I am fine. I heard them talking about that earlier in the bathroom. Tanya is not lying."

"OK well we will let the teacher's know."

The rest of the night I told the teacher's my side of the story and then Edward and I danced to a few more songs. Then everyone decided that it was time to go home. While in the limo everyone was talking about the fight between Alice and Tanya. Edward seemed a little upset about that happened.

"Alice got what was coming to her," Rosalie said bitterly.

The limo dropped everyone off at their home but Edward and I. We pulled up to my house and Edward walked me to the door. We stood on my porch for a moment. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked today?"

"Yes you did, about 100 different times. Mostly you mumbled it into my head while we danced."

"I am glad that you went to the dance with me."

"I did not have any other choice. I am drawn to you."

Edward smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat. He lowered his head down to mine and I got up on my toes. Edward softly placed his lips on mine. Every nerve in my body turned on. I was able to feel his kiss though my whole body. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and his arms went around my waist.

Edward pressed his lips onto mine harder and I pulled him closer to me. He opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue along my lower lip. I parted my lips slightly and let this tongue enter my mouth. After what seemed like way to short Edward pulled away.

I looked into his eyes and he smiled. We both were both breathing deeply. Edward leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips one last time.

"Go to the game tomorrow."

"I wouldn't think about being any were else," I answered.

Edward turned around and walked away. I went inside to see Leah had already made it home. She left earlier with Jared to go and get something to eat at a diner. I went into my room and got an old t-shirt and a pair of shirts and went into the bathroom. I found the zipper and pulled the dress off. I hung it up on a hanger that was in the bathroom waiting for me.

I washed up, brushed my hair out and went to my room. I went over to my window to close my shades. I look outside and I thought I saw someone standing out my window. I stood there looking at what seemed to be a figure. I looked away and then back out the window. I saw nothing this time. I had too long of a night. I curled into bed and passed out.

* * *

**A/N: So I am going to be leaving tomorrow for a week long vacation. So I figured I would post this before I left. I hope everyone liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Yeah it's been a long time, super sorry. I will not let that happen again.

* * *

The next day was a very long day. I had to get up early and go down to the school for interviews. It turns out that things like this do not happen in small towns. I mean really who though that someone would really want to fix who was homecoming king and queen. Anyway Charlie drove me down because he was asked to be a part of the interview process.

"You guys really have so little to do that you have to be a part of the high school's drama?" I joked in Charlie's police cruiser.

"I know it must sound crazy to you, but this is a really big deal here. We have never had something like this happen. Alice is in a lot of trouble and I know her parents are not happy at all. Dr. Cullen and I had a long talk last night after he got the phone call."

"What is going to happen?"

"She is probably going to get suspended for a little while and removed from all of her school positions."

I looked out the window at yet again another rainy day. I could not believe that all of that had happened last night. I know I heard about it in the bathroom but I just figured that it was all talk. I know a lot of kids our age just like to talk, talk, talk and they really never do what they are going to say.

When we pulled up to the school I saw a few students' cars that I had already known. I also saw a few cars that I had assumed were parents. This was going to be a very long morning. I was really glad that Sue had made a large pot of coffee and gave me a to go cup.

When you want into the main building there was a long line of chairs. In all of the chairs were 1 or 2 parents with a child. I had never really met any of my friend's parents. I had seen Mrs. Cullen once or twice when I had gone over Alice's to work on our project. I had seen Dr. Cullen a few times but I had never spoken to him.

The first person I saw was Rosalie and Jasper sitting with their mother. She was tall and blond like the both of them. She looked tiered. You could tell that she was beautiful when she was younger, but now she just looked tiered. I smiled and waved at the both of them and they did the same. Charlie shook Miss Hale's hand, Linda, and kept on going.

Emmett was sitting between two older people who must be his grandparents. They both had silver hair and showed their age. I wondered where his parents were. Then I remember how Rose had talked about how Emmett's only chance for college was a scholarship. Maybe they are why.

Tanya was with her father who looked like pure evil. He had jet black hair and a hard face. He must have felt me looking at him because he looked right into my eyes and I felt a shiver roll down my back. Tanya shot me almost the same exact look. I looked away immediately. Charlie did not greet her and that seemed weird.

Edward and Alice were there with both of their parents. That was to be expected. All of the other candidates for homecoming king and queen were also there with their parents. Charlie and I walked into the principal's office.

"Chief Swan, I am glad that you could come in to help us out with this big mess. I simple do not know what to do about this. Miss Swan will you please sit outside with everyone else," he asked me and I slipped out the door. I really did not care about how they were going to go about all of this.

When I got in the hallways I realized that I had no place to sit. Since my father was inside I could not just sit next to him and act like everyone else. I wanted to sit with Edward but Alice was there and that just seemed like a bad idea. I gave Edward a smile and waved but walked down to sit with Rose and Jasper. They seemed like the safe bet.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Because I got into trouble with Alice before. I think they want to see what kind of a person Alice is," Rosalie said.

I nodded that made senesce. "Hi Miss Hale I am Bella," I said extending my hand.

"Please call me Linda. I am glad that I finally got to meet you. I hear my children talking about you all the time and people have been buzzing about here since you moved in," she had a very firm hand shake. Her skin was very soft; you could tell that she still took care of herself.

I sat down on the floor with Jasper and Rose and just talked about some things, "So how are you and Alice going to be able to work on your history project together with things like this going on?" Jasper asked me.

I just shook my head. I figured that we would try things out and see how it works out. If it is bad I think that we will be able to work on our own considering the current situation. Between the blow out we had a little while ago and now this homecoming scandal, things were not looking good for Alice.

I peeked down at Alice and Edward. I saw that the whole family was talking softly to one another, beside's Alice. She was sitting on the end looking off into nowhere. She did not have her hair done like normal with the spikes everywhere. Instead it was worn just down and flat. She looked so sad that I felt bad for her for a moment.

"I would like the homecoming queen nominees to all come in the office now," my father called out to everyone. I got up with Alice, Tanya, and Bree. When we got in there, there was a lot more people in the office. There was the principal, my father, and two other faculty members.

We all sat down and waited for someone to talk. Finally one of the faulty members spoke, "Ladies, this is a very serious offence that is being brought up. Last night was a shock to everyone. I need to know if this was true and if it is who knew about this."

"All the accusations are false," Alice said.

"Lying BITCH!" Tanya cried.

"LADIES!" my father screamed. Everyone hushed.

"Bree, did you know anything about the vote being set up?"

The little girl nodded her head no.

"OK, good. Bella did you know about this?" my father asked me.

Should I tell him that I knew? I mean it would make things easier, maybe. I nodded my head yes. I heard a few people sucked in a breath because I had never said anything. "Bella?" my father asked.

I retold the story about the bathroom the other day. Alice shot me daggers and I knew I had made a mistake. Well she had already been making my life hell; it could not be any worse. There was a lot of yelling for the rest of the day. I opened up the can of worms. The parents were brought in and all of the other kids in groups and individually. After I had gone in the first time that was the only time I was brought in until the very end. That was when punishments were dealt out. I was given 2 after school dentations for knowing this information and not telling anyone. Alice and Tanya were both suspended for a week. Bree was going to be crowed homecoming queen because she was the only one who was not mixed up in this mess.

As we were leaving Edward came up to me, "You working tonight?"

"Yep."

"OK cool, so is Emmett and I. Want a ride?"

"Yeah, I just gotta go home and get changed, pick me up in a little bit."

He smiled and walked off. I saw Emmett get into his car after kissing both of his grandparents on the cheeks. He was not the bad ass he liked to make everyone think he was. Charlie got over to the cruiser a few minutes later and we were on our way home.

"Sorry, I tried to get you off from the detentions, but there was nothing I could do."

"It's OK Charlie. I don't mind. I thought that I should say something, but I didn't think that it would actually happen."

"Yeah it seems like such a weird idea."

"Did she ever admit that she did it?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just fixed the girl's, not the boy's."

The rest of the ride was quite. I think Charlie was waiting for me to ask about who really won. I did not care enough. I did not want to really know because either way it would bother me in some way.

Edward was already waiting outside of my house when I got home. I held up a finger to signal 1 minute and then ran inside. I saw Charlie go talk to him and I just hoped it wasn't anything bad. I got changed real quickly and then I ran outside.

"OK well you kids have fun. I will see you tonight Bells," Charlie said and walked away.

Emmett was sitting upfront and I stood by his door. "What?" he asked looking stunned.

"Get in the back."

"Hell no!"

"Dude, in the back," Edward cut in.

Emmett gave me a face but he got in the back seat. I sat down upfront with Edward and he grabbed my hand. I smiled and felt wonderful. It was nice to be with Edward after a day like today.

"So how much trouble did you get in Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I got 2 detentions."

"That sucks," Emmett commented.

"Eh, it's not too bad. I will just do homework or read."

Emmett shrugged and started to talk football with Edward. They had their big game tomorrow, not today like I had though. I had off; the whole town was off to watch this game. I thought that was really weird. It was such a strange thing going from someplace like New York where you did not know your own neighbor to someplace like Forks where a whole town shuts down for a big game.

We pulled into the parking lot and everyone piled out. When I got inside Mr. Newton told me that I would be hanging out in the stock room cleaning up and clearing out all of the clothing. I nodded, that was normally my job and went to work.

After a few hours Emmett came in the back room with me. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Emmett. How are you?"

"Never had a bad day in my life Bella."

I smiled and nodded and went back to folding the shirts back there. Emmett sat down across from me and looked at me. "What's wrong Emmett?"

"How is Rosalie?"

I smiled and sat down across from him. "You care about her, don't you?"

His face pinked a bit and he nodded.

"Talk to her Emmett. I think she still has feeling for you."

"I need to get the scholarship Bella. I really can't fuck that up if I wanna go to a good school."

I laughed a bit, "Emmett I don't know if you missed last night, but I think Alice's regimen has finally ended. I think the queen has been dethroned."

Emmett sat there for a moment and though. "I miss her a lot. I sometimes call her phone but hang up before the first ring."

I smiled. That was one of the sweetest things that I had heard in awhile. It was so weird to think that Emmett and Rosalie were not together because of Alice. Alice was going to get a harsh reality check. Her world was going to be very different when she comes back to school. "Call her tonight Emmett."

He gave me a small hug and went back to work. He didn't need to say anything and neither did I. It was going to be nice if they ended up getting back together. I went back to my work thinking about how nice it would be. Rosalie deserved to be happy.

I felt a pair of arms snake around my body. I looked down and I knew it was Edward before he said a word. I relaxed into his body and he gave me a soft kiss on my neck. I let out a very faint sound and I felt Edward's lips form a smile on my neck.

"I miss you," he whispered against my skin.

"I miss you too."

"Let's go out tonight."

"What would we be doing Mr. Cullen?"

"What ever you want Miss Swan."

"I just want to be with you."

"Well then that is what we will do," Edward said against my neck again. He placed two more soft kisses there and then I saw him walk past me. He must be looking for something for the sports kids.

After we closed down Mr. Newton called everyone to have a quick meeting before we left. "OK guys so we are going to redo the back room, mostly the footwear section and I think it would work best if we did it over night, so I am looking for volunteers."

I looked over at Edward who was standing next to me. He nodded his head yes. We both raised out hands. I saw Emmett also raise his hand and two other people. "OK perfect, thanks guys. It will probably be next weekend. Have a good night and I will see everyone at the game tomorrow."

Edward and I walked out the door hand in hand. As we walked outside there was a very noticeable red car sitting outside with the lights on. Edward turned to Emmett and gave him a confused look. Emmett got a large goofy grin on his face and waved to Edward and me. I gave him a wave back and walked over to Edward's car.

"Is that?" he asked.

"Yep," I smiled and slid into the car as Edward opened the door for me.

"When did they stay talking?"

I looked down at my phone to see the time, "About three hours ago."

"Wow," he said and pulled the car out of its spot.

I was thankful that Rosalie was willing to give Emmett a second chance. I knew that she really cared for him and wanted to be with him. Emmett's story was sad, and seeing it was even worse. I knew now why Rosalie was willing to let him go to help him. I really hoped that things would work out for them.

"So Bella are you ready for tonight?" Edward asked in a soft voice.

"Sure, do you have it all planned out Casanova?" I joked.

Edward let out a soft laugh and cocked his crooked smile. The rest of the ride was silent. He drove around to his house and told me to stay in the car. He came out a few minutes later with a bag in his hand. Edward then drove around for another fifteen minutes. We drove though wooded areas until we finally stopped.

I looked around and saw that we were on the side of one of the mountains. You could look out and see nothing but the night sky and woods. It was absolutely beautiful. The sky was jet black but covered with stars. I had never seen so many in my life. Living my whole life in metro areas I was lucky if I could see ten stars in one night.

"It is beautiful," I whispered.

"I thought you might like it," Edward got out on his side and I did as well. He went into his back seat and pulled out the bag. "Go sit on the hood."

It was a little chilly outside, but it was not raining. I was really starting to miss fresh air. I was use to having my windows open and being able to walk outside. Here it was constantly raining. If you wanted to be outside then you had to deal with getting rained on, a lot.

I sat down on the room of the car and just looked out. Edward joined me a few seconds later and placed the bag in between us. "What's that?" I asked trying to peek in.

"Food, you need to eat, and so do I. I asked my mother to make up sandwiches and stuff for us."

I nodded my head as Edward brought out the food. First four different kinds of sandwiches, then two bags of chips, followed by 2 cans of soda. "What kind of sandwich do you want?" he asked me.

"Peanut butter?" I asked not sure of what he had.

"Jelly?"

"Sure."

He handed me a sandwich and I opened up the packaging. We sat and eat in silence. Then I finally started the conversation, "Have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yep, since the day I was born. Where have you lived?"

"All over. I was born in Vegas, and then we moved to San Francisco for a little, then to Chicago, Dallas, New York City, then here."

Edward looked at me in awe it seemed. I guess that sounded like a lot of moving for someone who was barely 18. I was just glad that this was my last year of high school. I no longer had to worry about transferring all of my stuff.

"A lot of men in all those cities?" he asked. He sounded nervous about asking. It was only natural to want to know about someone's past. I mean I had questions about his.

"There were a few, but only 1 that actually made an impact on me."

"Just one?"

"He was from New York. I guess it's also because I was old enough to actually have a real relationship. He was not exactly the best kind of boyfriend. He as bossy and demanding. He treated me like shit so when we moved I was glad to be rid of him," editing was always the best solution. There was no need for Edward to hear ALL of the horrid details of what happened.

"Why did you stay with him?"

"He was slightly more comforting then my mother, and also his house was a lot safer than mine. Even though he was not a good person his mother was. She treated me like a daughter so I liked to be there."

He nodded and reached over to grab my hand. I let him take it and place it in his. He did not want to pry any more. He knew that it was not a good situation and this was his way to console me without being over the top.

"So how about the woman of your life?" I joked.

He laughed, "What do you wanna know?"

"How many girls have you slept with?" I asked. Get the hard questions over with first.

"Three."

"Are they all new students?"

"Yes," he said sounding ashamed.

"How many girls have you dated? And I mean real dated not like 6th grade dated."

He laughed at that. There was a BIG difference between the boys you dated in middle school and the boys you dated afterwards. In middle school it is a lot of calling on the phone and sitting together in lunch, and your first kiss. High school is when things are more, adult. "About 5 or 6 girls. I have never really counted. You?"

"There have been a total of 4. Why me?" I asked.

He looked over at me and pulled me closer to him. My body skidded across the hood of his Volvo. He placed an arm around me, "Why not you Bella?"

"I do not want to play this game. We know the facts of who we both are and I just want the truth. I don't want to be some kind of game to you because I have already been though more then I need at my age. I can't take much more emotional trauma."

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips, "I am not messing with your emotions Bella. I am sincere when I say that I care about you and want to be with you," he gave me another soft kiss.

The rest of the night we talked about nonsense stuff. We got to know each other by asking silly things like favorite color and movie growing up. Edward took me home around midnight. As soon as I got home I passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Horary 2 chapters at once. I know they are a little short, but it's OK, right? Let me know what you think.

* * *

I was started to get sick of waking up to fighting. I mean I was use to waking up to the sound of my mother having sex, or her throwing up, or her yelling at me. I was not use to two teenagers or a teen and a parent yelling at each other, and me not being involved.

"I am not doing the whole family thing at the game Charlie, I am sorry," Seth shouted.

"Please Seth," Sue begged.

"NO! It is not happening. I don't even want to go to the dumb game with all the jocks and meat heads. It is just not my thing. I want to go and hang out with my friends."

"Seth everything is closed up today. Everyone will be at the game. Just come and sit with us for a little and then all of you children can go off and do what you want. I am not asking for a lot," Charlie said in a stern voice.

It was quite now. My guess, Seth lost. I could not understand why he fought things so hard sometimes. I rolled out of bed and went to get into the shower. Today was going to be a very LONG day and I was not looking forward to it.

While in the shower I tried to think about what little I did know about football. I knew the ball was brown and in the shade of an eye ball. I knew that only one person could throw the ball. I knew that you had to get a touchdown and field goal to score. That was the end of my knowledge.

As I got out of the bathroom Leah jumped right in. She must me trying to look cute for someone today. I was really glad that she had started to soften up to me. She was a really good person once you got to know her.

I went into my room and dressed in a yellow shirt trying to go with the team spirit thing. The nice thing was that I did have Edward's jacket so that would make it over the top for me. I went down stairs to meet Charlie for breakfast. Sue was at the counter already cooking. She was humming something so she must have been happy about Seth sitting with us for the game, or at least part of it.

"Morning Bells how are we today?"

"Fine," I smiled and sat down.

"OK well we are going to be heading out for the game in about an hour. There is going to be a lot of people heading over there since this is the only thing that is going to be open today."

"That's fine I do not mind," I smiled. I could not wait to see Edward. I do not know why, but I though it must have been after last night. Nothing too extreme happened, but there was a new bond between us. We got very close on a personal level and that made our bond stronger.

Over the next hour there was another fight with Seth and a small argument with Leah. Turns out Leah wanted to go and sit with Paul, but was willing to wait till half time. Seth on the other hand was trying to dip out after the first quarter. I just sat there and watched. It did not matter to me as long as I got to watch Edward, which I would.

We sat in traffic for nowhere near as long as I thought that it would take. I forgot that there was no one who lived in town so their idea of traffic was about ten minutes, versus the hours I was use to. As we pulled into the parking spot I looked towards the school and saw the mad house that it was. I could not believe how many people where actually there.

As we got closer I saw that there was a lot of vendors, people selling Forks Spartan stuff, balloons, food, drinks, even face painters. This was almost like a carnival without the rides and games. I as we were talking to all of the different people I saw Jake. He came running over and gave me a huge hug.

"Bells," he said into my head.

"Hey Jake, how are you?'

"Same old, same old. What have you been up to?"

"Same also, I hardly get to talk to you anymore."

"Yeah well the old ball and chain makes that hard."

We both laughed. I knew how much he cared for Nessie and I would never hold that against him. He was a great person and deserved her, a lot. We stood there catching up on everything. Basically I told him about the whole fiasco from yesterday, emplaning what happened after the Alice and Victoria thing from the dance.

"I told you before that Alice was crazy," he prided himself on knowing that.

"Yeah I know that now, sucks that she is Edward's sister, I am kind of stuck with her."

I saw Charlie waving me over so I gave Jake another hug and then walked off to see Charlie. I looked over to the field to see Edward passing the ball around with some of the guys. There was a person on the other side of the field that caught me attention for just a second. He was tall, but not too tall and had blondish brown hair. I only saw the back of him but something caught my line of sight for a moment.

Charlie introduced me to a few of his friends that I had never met before and one guy who he worked with that I had met. There was a buzzing sound and all the people started to walk to the stands, which must mean that it was game time. We all sat down like a happy family. One of the guys from the station saw us and smiled, "You guys want a family picture?" he asked.

Charlie's eyes light up another shade and nodded. He handed over the camera that he had with him. We all pulled close and smiled for the picture. He took a few different ones I guess so we can choose which one we liked the best. Charlie took the camera back and looked over the pictures. He smiled and put the camera way.

The next moment a whistle was blown and the game started. It took me a moment to figure out what was going on, but I kind of followed what happened. I saw the ball be thrown from person to person. Edward had really good precision. It seemed like he threw the ball into everyone's hands perfectly. It was kind of scary to see him running with the ball, I did not want him to get hurt.

After the first quarter I had to go to the bathroom and I wanted to get some food. I asked everyone else and they gave me their orders, I had to write it all down, it was that much. Seth was in his phase where we would eat anything that came his way. I walked down the bleachers and walked over to the school building.

It was weird to see the hallways so quiet and dead. I was use to the halls being filled with screaming kids running around in their own little worlds between classes. This school felt comfortable to me now and I was starting to really enjoy this town. I know that when I moved here I wanted to kill my mother for forcing me to come here, but now I wonder what would happen if I had not moved here.

What would happen if I have never moved to Forks, but moved to like Texas instead. I might still have my mother, was the first though. She might not be dead. If she did over dose though it would have probably happened to matter what happened. If I had not moved to Forks, I would have never met my father, and I would have never left my mother. It was my fault that my mother was dead, not matter how I looked at it.

If I had never moved to Forks I would have never met Edward also. I could not imagine being in a relationship with anyone but Edward. He was slowly becoming everything to me. He was giving me hope that men are not the scum that James showed me they were. I shuttered whenever I thought of him. He was such a bad memory. I know I mentally blocked out most of our relationship because I did not want to admit what happened.

When I got out of the bathroom I saw someone standing in the doorway of the door that lead outside. It was a man. He was tall, had longer blondish brown hair, pale skin, and dead eyes. I let out a soft gasp, and he smiled.

"Isabella."

I just stood there staring at him.

"You look a little shocked."

I could not form a single word.

"I have missed you."

I looked past him and I saw a tan figure walking to the building. It was Jake I could tell him from a mile away. "My friend is coming, you better leave now."

He smiled at me and walked out the door. He slammed his shoulder into Jake. As Jake got closer I could feel my legs weakening more and more. I could not believe that he was here, James, SHIT! I just stood there, still not speaking. Jake walked in the door and I looked into his eyes.

"Bells? You OK?"

I shook my head no. He came over and wrapped me up in a hug. I started to sob into his shoulder without even thinking. How did he get here? How did he find me? What does he want with me? What was he going to do to me? Was my biggest fear. Jake ran his finger though my hair and whispered soft hushes until I finally calmed down. I was tried so I let my body sink to the floor and he followed.

"What is going on?" he asked.

I have to come up with some kind of excuse. I did not need to tell Jake everything and have him worry about me. I was not his problem anymore. He has Nessie, he didn't need me getting in the way of that and messing everything up. "My mother," I said, easy enough.

"Oh Bells. I am sorry. You know it is for the best for the both of you. You both are better off now. She is no longer hurting you, or herself. You have to know that."

I nodded going along with what he was saying. I would just let him think that this was all about my mother so that I could get over this. I would have to figure out a way to be around people at all times, no being alone.

"OK, I need to go back with Charlie," I finally muttered.

Jake helped me up and helped me get some of the food and carry it back to my family. Leah saw that there was something wrong right away. Her eyes lit up and I just shook my head asking her to not bring it up, she gave me a stiff nod of the head.

When I sat down I picked at my pretzel but scanned the crowd back and forth. He should still be here. He would have to be. I scanned every face looking for those dead eyes. They were such a deep brown that they looked black. You could tell that he was trying to rip out your soul when he looked at you. I sat there and though about when we first met back in New York.

-------------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------

I walked through the halls of my overly crowded school. I had been here for 4 months and had only made 2 friends. One was a guy who I messed around with a little and another was his best friend, Nina. I kept my head down and dared not look anyone in the eye.

My shoes were falling apart, an old pair of Nikes from 2 years ago. My jeans were tattered too, but that was also the look I was going to, kind the freak bad-ass girl. It was a persona I liked to put up because it kept people out. No one wanted to talk to and hang out with the new girl who looked like she wanted to kill everyone.

I saw a pair of black combat boots step in front of me. I was shocked by them. Most of the kids in this school wore whatever cool sneaker was out at the time. I stepped to the right and the boots followed. I stepped back to the left and they kept going with me. I finally looked up.

I was not expecting to see the boy in front of me. He was older, a lot, defiantly a senior, he was probably held back, at least once. He had long blond hair that was full of natural brown streaks. He was very tall and very broad, straight muscle. His face was very strong and scary, sharp nose and strong chin. The worst part was his eyes, they were jet black. He scared me.

"Excuse me," I said in the strongest voice I could, have to keep up the persona.

"What is your name?" he asked ignoring me. I heard the warning bell ring.

"None of your fucking business, now move," I was stern now; I did not want to be alone with him.

"Give me your name and I will leave you be," he said stepping closer to me.

"Monica," I gave him my favorite fake name.

"That is not what I was told," he moved closer again and pinned me to a locker. My heart rate went through the roof. I was scared, but also excited in a way. I had always been with safe guys who pretended to be tuff. James was not that, he was tuff and scary and this was not an act. I wanted him in a way.

"Well if you already know my name then why are you asking?" I shot back.

He got an evil smile on his face. He knew we were playing a game now. There was a spark in his eye, he liked the game.

"Well I needed a reason to talk to you," he moved his head closer and whispered into my ear. His breath fanned my face too and I could smell beer and cigarettes on his breath.

I held back a shutter and set my shoulders, "Well there are better ways then trying to intimidate a girl." I stepped forward and slammed my shoulder into his. He moved back and I walked away. I put a little extra sway in my step, to make my ass look good.

-------------------------------------------------------Present--------------------------------------------------------------

I should have never talked to him again, but I did. For the next few weeks we would play these games of him being overly aggressive and me being aggressive right back. Eventually one day he kissed me, forcefully. From then on it was all over. We started to date and eventually I would end it. He started to get violent and too forceful. We finally moved and that was my prefect exit.

He was not happy when I told him I was moving. He wanted to come with me or for me to stay with him. I told him that neither would work. He begged me to tell him where I was going. I told him a lie; I think Detroit or a suburb. I looked up all the information. I do not know how he found me, but this was not going to end well.

Charlie wrapped an arm around me asking if I was OK. I placed my wonderful fake smile on my head and nodded. I stayed with him the whole game, we won. When the game was over I went running over to Edward.

"You did wonderful," I complimented.

"I missed you," he whispered into my ear.

I could not help but smile. I stretched onto my toes and we kissed. It was heated and exactly what I needed to make me feel better. I felt his arms wrap around me and I wrapped my fingers in his shaggy bronze hair. He pulled back a few moments later.

"Let me get a shower and clean and then we will go out for the night, dinner?"

"It sounds perfect."

He gave me another soft kiss and then ran off. I smiled and looked around to find Rosalie to talk to, she was talking to Emmett. I looked over to my left and I saw James glaring at me. I closed my eyes for a minute and then reopened them, he was gone.

I am going crazy I told myself. That was it, I made him up. I have to be seeing things; there is no way that he found me. I was upset about my mother and that is how I made up that conversation with James in the hallway. That was it, everything is fine.

Emmett left Rosalie and I went over to talk to her. I placed my smile on my face and went to talk to my friend who was glowing. Things were working out well with Emmett and I was glad to see that.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: SO? What do we think? I hope we all are liking things so far. So is Bella crazy? Maybe? IDK!**

I was sitting in my first detention. It was not that bad, they were letting us read so I was OK. Most of the kids that sit in detention do not read so they think this is OK. Tanya and Alice where still suspended and I know that Alice was in A LOT of trouble with her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen only let her go to the game to cheerlead and then she was taken right home. I have not seen her since.

I was doing more than my share of work for the project because I did not want to be stuck with Alice not doing anything. When she comes back we are going to sit down with our teacher and try to work things out. We are going to try to get Edward and Alice to switch so that I can work with Edward and avoid all problems.

As I sat there reading a book for class I thought about Edward. I was thinking about him a lot anymore. It is nice to have him there for me. He is always so soft and sweet. Whenever we are close he is always holding my hand or maintaining some kind of physical contact. Our physical relationship was starting to get a little more passionate too. Soft chaste kisses have turned into heated kissed with some light petting. The problem was that there was no chance for us to ever be alone.

I shook my head. I had to stop thinking about things like this. Looked up at the clock and saw that I only had 5 minutes left. "Swan, you can leave," the teacher running detention said. Well lucky me!

I got up quickly before their mind could be changed and I ran out the lunchroom doors. I went out to the parking lot and I saw Edward standing there. He was leaning against his car, sunglasses on, smiling. I gave him a smile and leaded up again the Volvo too.

"You come here often?" he joked.

"Only when psycho sister place me and weird situations."

He smiled and gathered me up in a hug. "So what would you like to do today?"

"Just be outside. The sun is out and I want to bask in it for a little bit."

Edward nodded. "Wanna go for a walk?"

I nodded. Edward opened up a car door for me and we drove off. He asked me how my detention was. I explained to him how I was bored and just spent a lot of time day dreaming.

"About me?" he joked.

I blushed, "Never."

He looked over and got a cocky grin on his face and I punched him in the arm. Eventually we got somewhere that seemed like a good place to park the car and walk around. Forks was covered in woods so there were plenty of places to just wonder though the woods. You just need to make sure not to get lost, that can be pretty scary.

"Do you know your way around here?" I asked.

"I grew up here Bella, I think Emmett and I have inspected every inch of theses woods. Don't worry."

I nodded and grabbed his arm and we started off into the woods. "Tell me about you and Emmett growing up."

He chuckled and nodded, "We were your typical male hellions. We got into trouble and always came home late. We would explore the woods for hours. We got lost a few times and Chief Swan had to come in and find us a few times."

"Really?" I asked surprised. I stepped on an uprooted root wrong and twisted my ankle. I fell into the dirt. Edward was down at my side in a moment.

"You OK?" he asked scared.

I looked up at Edward. He already had my ankle in his hand and was looking it over. He was so sweet, so caring. I felt my heart swell up three sizes. I never had someone jump like that to my rescue just because I twisted my ankle. My mother would have told me to stand up and James would have rolled his eyes and kept going.

Edward's eyes met mine and he smiled at me, "What? You are staring at me."

I smiled and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I pulled his face to mine and our lips crashed together. Edward braced his arms on my sides. At first the kiss was soft and light. Then when his tongue slide over my lips and they opened it was like the floor gates had opened. I wrapped my hand in his hair and the kiss picked up speed. Our teeth smashed together but neither one of us seemed to notice.

Edward pushed down into the kiss and I slowly lowered my body to the ground. I then noticed that I was lying in the middle of the woods. The ground was not wet, surprisingly. I then noticed that I did not care.

Edward's kisses went from my lips, across my check to my neck. I sucked in a deep breath and Edward look at me real quick. I gave him a smile and we went back to what he was doing. He placed a few light kisses on the side of my neck. Then I felt a light prick and noticed that he had light bit me. It was the beast feeling I had. I let out a light moan.

Edward's hand moved from my side to my stomach. I arched my body up without even noticing it. His hand slid under my shirt and I let out another soft moan. The feeling of his skin on mine was breath taking. His hand was smooth but very firm, determined.

His hand started to softly massage my breath and I was in heaven. My nipples where now rock hard. The kisses that were forced on my neck where now training down my v-neck shirt that I had worn. When he got to where the shirt started and my skin stopped he gave the area a light lick and lightly bit the top of my breast, again I moaned.

Before I knew what was going on I was being pulled up slightly to have my jacket pulled off and my shirt was pushed off over my head. Edward looked down at me and smiled. His eyes shone that wonderful green as he lowered his head to my right breast. He slowly licked, rubbed, and bit at my nipple and I let out a moan almost every time.

I reached my hand down and cupped Edward's firm and full erection. I heard him suck in a breath and whisper my name. I smiled in satisfaction and slowly rubbed my hand up and down him. He let out several moans into my breast and then pulled his head up.

He looked me in the eye and asked me a silent question. I pulled his face down to kiss mine and I slowly undid Edward's pants. He pulled back and said, "I don't have anything. I really did not think this was going to happen."

"I am on the pill and I have not had sex since the last time I was tested, you?"

"Clean and healthy," he said with a smile.

"Then we are good," I pushed Edward's pants and boxers off together.

His hands where down at the button of my jeans before I had time to blink. He slid off my pants, panties, and flats quickly. He reached his hands between my legs and felt how wet I was. He let out a soft moan and plunged a finger inside of me. I arched myself into him and reached his erection. He was large, but not to the point where it would be painful.

Edward pulled his finger out and I let out a whimper in protest. He smiled and placed himself on top of me. He gave me one last look. This was my last chance to protest to our first time being in the middle of the woods. It was the perfect time. When Edward and went to care for my ankle in the blink of an eye and I knew what my feels where. I loved him. I truly loved Edward more than any other person I knew in my life. He was everything everyone else I knew wasn't.

I arched my body up so that his erection brushed against my aching core and pulled him down to kiss me. He placed a soft kiss on my lips as he slid his head into me. I let out a moan and urged him to continue. He did not waste a moment. He quickly slides himself right into me until he could not go any farther.

Slow at first Edward trusted in an out. I moved my hips in union with his movements. It did not take either one of us very long until we started to speed up. We moaned each other's name several times as I felt my body start to tighten. I picked up pace and crashed my body harder into Edward's and that was exactly what I needed. I dug my nails into Edward's back and screamed out his name as I felt myself go over the edge. Edward was right there with me because with a few more hard and quick pumped I heard my name screamed out and I felt Edward fill me up.

After a few short moments Edward collapsed on top of me. His head lay in the hallow of my neck. I kissed the top of his head and slowly ran my fingers though his hair. I could feel his lips turn into a smile. We were at peace.

"I do not normally like to do this," Edward said breaking the silence.

"Having sex in the woods?" I joked.

He chuckled, "No, cuddle like this. Normally afterwards I like to get away from the girl as soon as I can. I can lie like this without forever and it would not bother me."

"I know how you feel. Unfortunately, I just started to notice how cold it actually is out here and it is also starting to get really dark."

"I know, let's just lay here another moment."

I kissed the top of his head again and contained to run my fingers though his hair. He wrapped his arm around my mostly bare torso and we laid there a few more minutes. Then like we both knew it was time Edward pulled himself off of me and handed me all of my clothes. Then he slowly dressed himself.

I brushed off any dirt that was on my body and put my clothes back on. When I was dressed Edward wrapped an arm around me and we slowly made out way back to the car. We did not speak a word. Edward kept on placing kisses on me and my heart grew with everyone.

When we were safely in the car and the heat was running Edward finally asked, "Do you regret that?"

I looked at him with a question in my eyes, "Why?"

"I don't know, it was our first time and we were in the woods and it was rushed and not all of our clothes were off, and it was not like that perfect thing girls want with the rose petals and shit."

"Do you regret what happened?" I asked.

"No, not at all."

"Then why would I? Edward I love you, yes I just said it and don't say anything. I knew what I was getting into when I pulled out to me. That was the most perfect first time for me. It does not matter the setting, but the emotions behind it. I have never been with someone that I loved so this was perfect in every possible way."

"You love me?" Edward asked. I thought he would sound terrified, but he sounded happy, hopeful. He had a smile on his face that I had never seen before.

"Yes Edward, I love you."

"I love you too Bella. I knew that awhile ago and I was scared to say something. There is something about you that is so different than anyone I had ever met. You are stubborn, strong, loving, resilient, and so many other amazing things wrapped up into one sexy woman."

I leaned over and kissed Edward again. He kissed me back and then we both pulled away. Another word was not needed. He grabbed my hand and placed it in his, and we drove off. Edward decides that we should get some dinner and I called Charlie to let him know. He told me not to be out too late and I told him I would be right home.

While we ate we talked about our futures. "I think I want to do something with science," Edward told me with a full mouth as he sipped on his Coke.

"I want to write, and I think go into the psychology field, I have a lot to offer them."

"You would be a wonderful writer. Maybe you can write dirty novels and I will be your inspiration for all of them," he wiggled his eye brow and took another bit of pizza.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves sir; first I gotta graduate high school."

"I want us to apply to the same colleges."

I smiled, "We can do that. How about we start looking into schools that offer what we both want."

After we ate Edward took me home. I lied to Charlie and told him that Edward and I had done something else. I saw Sue look at me with a side glance, she knew. I told them I was going up to do homework and go to bed. Sue gave me a hug but that was it.

I sat at my desk working on a paper when I heard a light knock at my door. I turned to see Leah starting there. "Hey," I welcomed her.

"Hey," she closed the door and sat on my bed. "So?"

I smiled acting dumb, "So what?"

"Don't play dumb, how was it?"

"How do you know?" I asked a little skeptical.

"Your clothes are dirty and kinda messed up. Plus you were out late without a phone call, so all of the pieces fit together."

"I love him."

"Damn! I didn't think the sex would be that good," Leah joked.

I shhhed her and smiled. "The sex is good, but that isn't why I love him. It is the way he cares for me. No one has ever cared for me like he does. No one has ever made me feel positive about myself like he does. He is all of the positive things that I have spent my life searching for. He is what I deserve for the shitty hand I have been dealt."

While I talked Leah's face lit up. She knew what I was talking about. She wanted that too. "I can't wait until I find that."

"I just hope that he does not break my heart, because it might break me. I don't know how much more I can handle."

Leah gave me a hug and we talked about other nonsense for awhile. Eventually Leah went to bed and I slowly followed her. I went to close my curtain to go to bed and again I saw someone out there. This time I knew who it was. I took off out my bedroom door and down the steps. I ran out the front door to where he would be standing. He wasn't there.

I let out a scream, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

No answer.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Nothing.

I sat down in the middle of the grass and started to cry. "I just want to be happy," I said softly and I felt arms around me. I looked up and saw Charlie looking down at me, scared.

"Bella?"

"I am sorry," I stood up and brushed myself off, "please ignore that. Just a momentary lapse."

He gave me a skeptical look and helped me into the house. I closed my curtain and shade, never to open then again, got changed and laid down in bed. I wrapped myself up in covers and still felt myself shivering nonstop. I knew I was not, I just knew it.

**A.N.- OK so just to let everyone know, one of the reasons to blame for the slow post is an awesome book series called Lords of the Underworld. It is my Gene Showalter, check it out!**


End file.
